On tour
by stefidz
Summary: Isabella Swan, la más conocida groopie de esta década, publica un libro en el que cuenta su experiencia en la gira de una banda la cual nunca decide su nombre, pero que es liderada por Edward Cullen. Y cómo esa loca vida en una gira de estrellas de rock los alejó.
1. prologo

**Prologo**

No podía creer que había vuelto a soñar con El. No era la primera vez que lo encontraba en mis sueños, aunque tenia casi un año sin soñar con el. Desde la vez que Alice me dijo que no quería saber de mi, que no me perdonaría por lo que estaba haciendo.

Necesitaba liberarme y contando "nuestra historia" lo haría. Y además, no entiendo, ¿por qué peleea tanto , sí aquí la mas perjudicada fui yo?. De todos modos, ya no me importa, yo sobreviví al medio y el no. Es mi diario y yo voy a hacer lo que quiera con el.


	2. Capitulo 1: Redemption

**Capitulo I: Redemption**

Abrí los ojos y la melancolía lleno mi cuerpo. Por un segundo tuve la esperanza de que el estuviera a mi lado, esperando a que despertara y besarnos hasta que Alice llegara a decirnos que la prueba de sonido era en diez minutos, como siempre pasaba.

Pero eso fue hace seis años. Ahora que lo pienso, no parecen que hayan pasado. Estaba esperanzada aunque sea de verlo en el juzgado cuando me demandara por mi próximo libro. Tenía la esperanza, de que al recordar viejos tiempos regresara.

Eran las siete de la mañana, tarde como siempre, Alice no tardaría en llamarme para decime mi agenda para hoy, me mire al espejo y me asuste con lo que vi. Era yo, pero mis facciones no estaban manchadas por delineador o maquillaje de algún color fluorescente, y estaba un poco mas rellena de lo que era cuando tenía 18.

Pero lo que mas extrañaba eran mis mechones azules, desde niña quería el cabello azul, y lo tuve, pero todo fue parte de un personaje que invente "Tinkerbell" como me decían los periodistas y las revistas de espectáculos. No puedo negar que esa fama fue la que me abrió las puertas en los medios. Aunque me costó demostrar que mis intenciones eran serias, quería escribir, siempre lo quise, y ahora que lo logré me atacan las dudas, ahora que ya no me puedo retirar.

El libro, mejor dicho mi diario, todavía no tenia un titulo comercial, y eso lo tendría que decidir rápido, faltaban dos semanas para terminar la edición del libro, y todavía no se me había ocurrido una frase que describiera mi vida, y tampoco quería crearme una etiqueta en la cabeza. Pero de lo que estaba segura era la imagen de la portada, pero de eso hablaría luego.

Las 7:05 y Alice todavía no ha llamado, eso era extraño; habría "jugado" con Jasper toda la noche o habría surgido algún imprevisto… Y eran las 7:06 y Alice por fín llegó como un tornado a estremecer el cuarto de hotel, solo para darme una noticia que me dejó fría:

Bella tenemos que hablar, Edward llamó y me dijo que no quería que publicaras el libro. Teme que lo que cuentes arruine su nueva imagen… y dice que sí lo publicas, pues… El te demandará.- dijo Alice.

Yo sabía que él iba a reaccionar así, pero no que lo haría tan rápido, y ahora más que se cree un santo. Igual ya estaba preparada para ello.

HOLAAAA! Bella buenos días! - dije sarcásticamente - ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿sabes? Tu Ex que cree que casi lo matas a propósito, te quiere demandar - continué con el sarcasmo… - ¡Que son esos saludos Alice! - la reprendí.

Si, Bella sé que no te salude. Pero ¿puedes dejar el sarcasmo, por favor? ¡esto es grave!. - Grito Alice bastante alarmada.

No es grave, por Dios, seamos sinceras, sabemos que en parte yo quise publicar esto para que él me hablara, y porque yo quiero que sepa que lo que pasó en el concierto no fue mi culpa. - Dije con exasperación.

Bella, tu le contaste y él no te creyó, ya deja de insistir.- Dijo Alice, ya que esta era nuestra millonésima discusión sobre el tema.

No Alice, Tanya le contó y él le creyó a ella, además lo dices como si quisiera volver con él. FLASH NEWS! Estoy comprometida y no me puedo echar para atrás; faltan dos meses y ya Jacob pagó todo.

Exacto amiga! Si tu fueras una feliz novia, Tu hubieras pagado por el vestido y lo demás que él no quisiese pagar, no estarias buscando una excusa para encontrarte y aclarar las cosas con Edward ¡Estas como muerta! Estas con él porque es el que tu papá escogió ¿no es cierto? Por favor, ayúdame a entender lo que estas haciendo.

Pues la verdad…. No se ni por qué acepté…. ¿sabes? Hoy soñé con Edward otra vez, el mismo sueño de siempre.

Oh! Tinkerbell, yo se que lo extrañas pero, hasta que esto no se aclare, nada será como antes.

Alice, no entiendes que ya nada será como antes. Hoy me vi al espejo y me asusté; no podía creer que era lo que mas odiaba.

Bella, Tú si que eres voluble, ¿acaso odias ser exitosa? Haber cumplido tus sueños profesionales, y que a pesar de todo saliste ilesa cuando quisiste dar el paso de groopie a profesional?

¡No salí ilesa! Salí con el corazón roto, que es muy distinto. Y por fín cuatro años después se cómo olvidar el dolor.

Déjemoslo así - dijo Alice - O.K. agenda para hoy: A las 9:30 tenemos reunión con Anna Wintour para la revisión de la nueva línea de Wonderland. A las 12, está el almuerzo con Kristen Stewart para convencerla para que sea imagen de la línea. A las 3:00 p.m. reunión con Laurent para ver los últimos cambios en el libro, por cierto, ¿ya se te ocurrió un titulo? - dijo Alice apenas respirando.

No Alice, simplemente no puedo resumir esa etapa de mi vida en tres palabras - le dije frustrada.

Te entiendo, y a las 5:00 degustación del pastel de … – Iba a decir la palabra prohibida y la corté antes de que la pronunciara.

No digas la palabra Alice, te lo advierto. O te pego. Si yo se… Aunque diria que quiero de chocolate y nueces - mi favorito, aunque Alice gritó.

¡NO Bella sin nueces, Edward es alérgico a las nueces! – gritó tapándose la boca como si fuera un gran secreto.

¿Qué, si Edward no esta invitado a la boda? - dije - ¿o si, Alice? - ahora la escandalizada fui yo.

Yo se que él no está invitado, lo sé - pero va a acompañar a Esme y cómo le decimos que no a Esme - explicó Alice.

Si, entonces durazno y tres leches.

La favorita de Edward. ¡es tu boda con Jacob, no con Edward, decídete por Dios! - y como siempre Alice dió en el clavo.

Alice, por favor concentrate que estoy tratando de mantenerme en esta dimensión - dije exasperada.

O.k. pero….. ¿la verdad duele no? - ahora de verdad me estaba molestando.

¿Qué mas hay para hoy? - pregunte por solo cambiar de tema.

Y finalmente a las 7:00 cena con Rose, quien al fin pudo hacer un espacio en su agenda para negociar una nueva colaboración en su próximo álbum - por fin una buena noticia… "Girls gone wild".

Ahí no hay nada que negociar, en caso tal, hay que convencerla para que sea una de mis damas - algo muy difícil.

Te apuesto mis manolos a que te va a decir que no y te pateara el trasero.

Que va a ser lo mas seguro - dije con resignación - Mejor no apuesto porque te tendría que dar los mios.

Pues si en vista que tienes tres horas libres ¿Qué te parece si escogemos la portada? Aunque te he visto observando varias fotos en tu laptop y te vi muy decidida - dijo maquiavélicamente.

Si quiero la del dia después - termino que utilizábamos para la mañana después de la primera vez que hicimos el amor - pero la original, no la que se usó en la Rolling Stone.

¿Estas segura? Puede que te censuren.

Totalmente, seguro lo harán, todo esto lo monté sabiendo a lo que me enfrento, para decir la verdad. Esa foto explica la verdad - Alice asintió.

O.k. ya llamo a la imprenta. Oh por Dios! - dijo mirando el reloj - son las ocho, deberías estar vestida, por cierto, lamento torturarte pero debes ver esto - y ¿ahora que?

Cuando Alice encendió la T.V. y puso algo que grabó anoche, no pensé que lo que vería seria la cara de Edward ¿Pero quien soy yo para criticar? Mientras me maquillaba podía oír a un periodista presentándolo, en la primera entrevista que daba sobrio desde hace mucho tiempo.

Alice, me quieres matar, en serio! ¿Quieres que muera sin al menos haberme casado una vez? - dije algo molesta.

Vamos a ver que dice, con lo poco que hablé con él esta muy cambiado pero en el buen sentido.

O.k. te doy el beneficio de la duda.

Nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que no la cagara como siempre.

- _H__ola, hoy tenemos a Edward Cullen como invitado, quien nos contará sobre su nuevo álbum. "__L__ooking for redemption". Que saldrá a la venta dentro de tres semanas, ¿Cómo estas Edward, nos__ interesa saber el __por qué__ elegiste__ este título?... es algo religioso, o de que va todo este asunto._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vi la chispa que se encendía en sus ojos cuando alguien decía algo que parecía gracioso. Y mi corazón se desbocó.

_No que va, no es algo religios__o__, como todos saben estos dos últimos años han sido duros para mi. Y cuando __s__al__í__ de la clínica me propuse a enmendar aquellos errores que pued__o__ reparar, asi que este ultimo álbum es una de las formas que encontré para disculparme por mis acciones._

¿Disculparse de qué? De ser joven y disfrutar de la vida, ese idiota se termino de joder la cabeza con tantas drogas y alcohol.

_Interesante, yo tuve la oportunidad de oír la pre edición y me llamo la atención una canción en especial, porque en ella haces referencia a cosas muy especificas. Asi que dime ¿sobre quien es Undisclosed Desires?._

Ouch, con esa me jodieron, no he oído todavía nada de ese álbum como para saber si me estaba crucificando, aunque el titulo no me suena a lo que me desea él ahora.

_Bueno, pero no voy a dar nombres, pero es sobre alguien que se inventó un personaje para poder estar cerca de mí, y que nunca se dio cuenta que me gustaba como era en realidad._

… Y al parecer si era sobre mi, eso fue lo que me dijo la última vez que peleamos.

_Que fuerte! Ahora pasemos a asuntos aun más serios. Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Tinkerbell, esta a punto de publicar un libro que según lo que se oye, es el diario intimo que ella escribió durante la época que estuvo de gira con tu banda. ¿Qué piensas respecto a ello?_

_Pues en realidad no he leído nada del libro todavía, pero en cuanto salga de la imprenta quiero leerlo para saber si debo tomar medidas legales o no._

Eso si era extraño, Edward siendo razonable, tal vez Alice tenga algo de razón. ¿Qué? No, eso nunca, ella nunca va a tener la razón, él me botó, carajo.

_¿__P__ero has hablado con ella sobre eso o algo por el estilo?_

_No he hablado con ella desde hace tres años. Pero por lo que me han dicho lo__s__ amigos que tenemos en común ella ha cambiado bastante._

Ni se imagina que el cambio ha sido tan extremo, que me ha asustado hasta a mi misma xD.

_¿__C__ambiado en qué sentido? __P__orque nadie la ha vuelto a ver…_

_Pues si ustedes que están pendiente de la vida de todos no saben, ahora yo menos. Lo único que yo espero es que este bien y que haya madurado, aunque lo dudo, por lo que quiere hacer con este libro._

En ese momento Alice apagó la T.V. y yo estaba asombrada, ¿Qué trataba de decir? Al menos salí de una pieza.

Por lo menos no dijo groserías - dijo Alice.

Se va a arrepentir de lo que dijo - juré - mis utilidades son cinco veces mas altas que las de él, y yo no tuve que ir a rehabilitación para cambiar.

Bella cállate estas hablando como tu padre - me asusté.

¡Ay amiga! Distráeme por favor - le rogué.

Ay amiga, que hubiese sido de ti sin mi - dijo Alice.

Estuviese mi cadáver flotando en las alcantarillas querida.

O.k. Bella, dejemos eso atrás. ¿Adivina quien llamó?

¿Edward? - dije esperanzada.

No, esta llamada es en buen plan.

No se, ¿tal vez Ville Valo, diciéndome que me quiere en su cuarto de hotel en media hora? - mi fantasía… lastima que era algo así como mi terapeuta ¡Ja!.

Nop, y ya quisieras - dijo Alice burlándose.

Entonces Alice?!

Fue Emmett, estaba en Hawái trabajando en la nueva película de Matt Damon, entrenándolo.

¡Wow! Se le cumplió el sueño - dije emocionada por el éxito de mi amigo.

Si y a lo grande, bueno, total dijo que él va a ser el stripper de tu despedida de soltera - gritó Alice.

¿Qué? No way, yo no quiero volver a ver el paquete de Emmett mas nunca en mi vida, pasé tres semanas traumada; además, yo no me meto con lo ajeno - sentencié.

Ahí esta el detalle, según él que Rosalie le dio permiso o eso dice él, aunque Rose va a estar ahí, así que no hará nada que ella no apruebe.

Amen hermana, jajajaja! Ahora a trabajar, para que la próxima vez que me vea Edward se caiga en un pozo de su propia mierda.

¡Esa es la Bella guerrera que me gusta! - dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación con Bella.


	3. Ahora la entrevistada es ella

**Disclamer:**** los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Bella-Maru y yo solo dejamos volar nuestra imaginación con la historia.****  
**

**Chapter 2: Ahora la entrevistada es ella.**

**Edward POV.**

Estaba espantado, no paraba de pensar en ella y en lo genial que lo pasábamos, y ahí era cuando mi pantalón se hacia pequeño. Arg ¡ malditos instintos! ¿Cómo podía desear a la mujer que casi me mata? Y que ahora quería escarbar en el baúl de los recuerdos que tanto daño me han causado.

Me las iba a pagar, la voy a destruir. Y el librucho que va a publicar va a ser mi arma. Además me asusta que todos esos recuerdos me hagan volver a mis hábitos antiguos. Pero ya veremos desde hace cinco meses que salí de rehab, y no he probado ni una gota de alcohol, ni siquiera en el octoberfest.

Son las ocho de la mañana y por primera vez estoy libre, así que me estoy actualizando un poco en lo que se refiere a Bella por mi cuenta, ya que Jasper no ha sido muy colaborador, así que hice lo que cualquier adolescente haría, la googleé. Y el primer resultado que encontré fue el de wikipedia, que contenía la información básica:

Isabella Marie Swan

Nacida el 13 de septiembre de 1986

Hija del senador Charlie Swan.

Y el relato poco fiable de lo que había pasado en la gira, y por qué había desaparecido del espectáculo.

Ningún detalle del libro, pero me quede anonadado de encontrar una pagina web de una línea de ropa llamada "Wonderland" que ella y Alice diseñaron, y que se parecía demasiado a la ropa que ellas usaban en la gira, los colores de Alice y los rasgones que yo le hacia a la ropa de Bella. Y resulta que ese par tiene toda una compañía de ropa, zapatos y accesorios, y que las dos viven juntas en el Hotel Plaza de Nueva York.

Y aparecen en el sitio de Yale: Bella egresada en 2009 en periodismo con énfasis en periodismo musical. Eso no me sorprendió, siempre le gustaron los músicos y dejarlos casi sin vida. Y Alice: egresada en 2009 de la escuela de negocios con una especialidad en relaciones publicas. Ambas graduadas con honores. Por lo visto no perdieron el tiempo.

Su empresa sale en Forbes como la decima con mayor crecimiento en la moda con 200 millones en ganancias. Wow! eso suena a advertencia, tienen seis veces mas dinero que yo. Sale que fue imagen de la casa de modas de sus amigos de Heatherette, ha cantado con Rose y su banda y que tuvo algo que ver con Ville Valo y eso sí que lo se… y que se va a casar con Jacob Black, hijo del senador William Black y presidente de Midnight Records.

¡Maldita sea! Al final él ganó, se quedo con ella, y lo peor es que tengo que ver como me lo muestra en mi cara el día de su boda, porque tengo que acompañar a Esme, que me dijo que no las podía dejar solas a ella y a Bella. Oí tocar la puerta del loft y vi a Jasper muy sonriente con un paquete en la mano.

Aquí tienes hermano, el tan esperado diario de Bella, además es el primero que sale de la imprenta, Bella medio lo revisó y me lo entregó - me dijo Jasper.

Wow! Por fin. Y por qué tan sonriente? Estuvo buena la noche? - dije levantando una ceja.

Si y no - dijo todavía sonriendo - Alice está en Los Ángeles con Bella, arreglando las entrevistas del libro, y tomando las fotos de la línea. Y te tengo tres buenas noticias.

Dile a Bella que deje a tu novia en paz - dije aburrido.

Alice es la que no la deja en paz a ella tu sabes que son como hermanas desde hace como… No se cuando las conocí ya eran amigas.

Cierto, muy cierto! y por qué toman las fotos en Los Ángeles sí Bella es la imagen? Se habrían ahorrado todo el viaje?

Veras, el problema esta en que Bella, con todo eso de que está ocupada con el libro y que tiene una creencia estúpida de que está muy vieja. No quiso seguir, así que decidieron contratar a la muchacha esta de la película de los vampiros pacíficos, Kristina.

Definitivamente, le lavaron el cerebro entre ella y Jacob ¿Cuáles eran las noticias? - dije cansado.

O.k., la primera es que Alice me contó que va a haber pastel de tres leches con durazno - dijo emocionado.

Eso quiere decir que Bella se enteró que voy a la boda y me quiere envenenar - dije recordando lo sucedido hace años.

Edward deja eso, ella no fue, ella estaba con Valo en Studio 54; Tanya fue, yo la ví .

Pues a mi no me parece ¿segunda noticia? - dije harto de que saliera con esa otra vez, él siempre se ponía del lado de Bella, cuando hablábamos sobre lo sucedido.

Emmett llega el sábado, dice que quiere poner una bolsa de mierda ardiendo, en la puerta de la casa del perro, y pregunta si te unes.

Pues siempre que está Emmett hay problemas, es un hecho inevitable. Entonces si - dije ocultando mi emoción.

Oh vamos viejo ríete! Si ya sabes que siempre la pasamos genial - dijo casi saltando.

Si aunque me aterra que me metan preso. ¿tercera noticia?

Esto - Jasper encendió la T.V.

Comenzó la música de introducción de algún talk show. Y comenzó a hablar su presentadora, Tyra Banks.

_Hola, buenas tardes, hoy vamos a tener un programa muy girl power. Por eso decidí que el programa de hoy seria solo para chicas.__Es por eso que mis camarógrafos llevan películas hoy._

Mi cara era de wtf

O.k viejo no me interesa saber sobre el ciclo menstrual.

Espérate ya veras.

_Nuestras invitadas de hoy son famosas por los muchos desastres que hicieron cuando eran adolescentes; pero lo que no sabíamos es que mas allá de su rebeldía__,__ tenían sueños increíbles y que lucharon hasta hacerlos realidad. Como primero tenemos a una de mis grandes amigas, yo la conocí cuando nos encontramos en el salón de maquillaje de un estudio e iba a ser su primera sesión de fotos, luego de eso nos volvimos incondicionales, ella es diseñadora, empresaria y escribe muy bien. Para hablarnos sobre su nuevo libro, démosle la bienvenida a Isabella Swan._

Cuando salió Bella, me pareció ver luz por primera vez, estaba hermosa, su cabello castaño caía en suaves ondas hasta la cintura, y el overol de cuero negro que llevaba puesto se ceñía a partes de su cuerpo que al parecer habían crecido, y caminaba tan segura que parecía que flotara. Definitivamente eso fue obra de Alice.

_Hola Bella ¡que hermosa estas! _

_Hola Tyra, gracias! ¡tú te ves preciosa! _

_Oh gracias, basta de elogios y cuéntanos sobre tu primer libro._

_Bueno, el contenido como tal es el de mi diario de cuando__ tenia__ dieciocho años y en el están todas mis impresiones sobre lo que es una gira de rock._

_Pero, ¿por qué publicas tu diario? Y agregar fotos con gran contenido explicito. Comenzando por la portada._

No había abierto el paquete, cuando oí eso lo tomé y rasgué el papel, me asombró lo que ví, era la única foto que Bella se dejó tomar por mí. Era Bella en la cama de mi suite en el hotel Hilton de Nueva York, apenas había abierto los ojos con una sonrisa tan pacifica que lograba atarme a tierra, pero el marco no cuadraba, su piel tenia todo el maquillaje corrido y el cabello parecía un nido de aves, además que le faltaba un mechón de cabello. Y el fondo me aterró encima de la mesa de noche había una botella de whisky y una montaña de coca. Vaya que lo hizo en grande, este libro va a estar en realidad aumentada.

_¿Por qué esa imagen?__- Meditó Bella__- porque explica con lujo de detalles ese estilo de vida, y porque cuando ahora veo la foto, en realidad creo que fue un error haberme involucrado en ese mundo. Porque igual la libertad que yo busqué ahí siempre la tuve, pero nunca la supe encontrar. Para mi es como si viera la mirada de Hyde en el cuerpo de Jekyll, ¿me entiendes? _

_Si y por qué el diario__?__E__sa pregunta te faltó._

_Porque no seria lo mismo si yo escribiera esos sucesos ahora que los he analizado, a cómo los documenté en esa época con entusiasmo por lo vivido y curiosidad por lo que vendría. Después de todo, en este mundo las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan._

_Tienes mucha razón, me encantó tu historia porque a medida que nos adentramos en tu diario vamos viendo como cambia tu mentalidad, de niña que quería entrar a Yale a rebelde sin causa en búsqueda de su dios del rock, y que a pesar que se relata hasta cierto punto una vida de sex, drugs and rock'n roll. Se pueden ver valores como la amistad. Porque en esa época conociste a algunos de tus mejores amigos, y hasta tuviste muchos pretendientes__- Bella se sonrojó._

_Pues si, tienes razón, la historia es muy volátil por así decirlo, y tienes razón Alice y Rose son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y Emmett y Jasper son mis hermanos._

Como que Jasper tenía razón Bella aparentemente ha madurado.

_Y qué hay de tus pretendientes. Porque en esos días abundaron los rumores, te relacionaron con Ville Valo, Bam Margera, Garrett Pearson, Jared Leto y Edward Cullen._

_Bueno, quiero aclarar que nunca conocí a Jared Leto y a Bam Margera, y sobre Garrett, no quiero hacer ningún comentario. Con Ville solo hay una amistad, nos conocimos en un Starbucks en Providence, porque queríamos tomar el mismo libro y comenzamos a hablar, así que comenzamos a hacer estas pequeñas reuniones para filosofar en cafés y por las noches iba a los recitales porque me encanta su banda, y llegamos a salir un par de veces, pero no pasó de amistad._

_Y cuéntame de Edward, si te sientes cómoda claro._

Ahora si venia mi parte, por fin podré saber que piensa saber de mí.

_Bueno la situación con Edward creo que fue algo que se salió de control, porque éramos muy buenos amigos, pero son de esas relaciones que cuando das el siguiente paso, se echa todo a perder. _

_Y extrañas algo de Edward?._

_Pues sí, extraño su amistad._

¿Eso era todo? Definitivamente la demandaría a ella y a la Universidad de Yale, por lavarles el cerebro a sus estudiantes, en eso comenzaron los comerciales y llamé a Jasper.

Oye, si que ha cambiado - le dije a Jasper.

Te lo dije Alice y Bella lograron lo que querían - me respondió Jasper.

Si parecen clones de sus padres - dije sarcástico.

¡Oye respeta a mis suegros! - gritó Jasper - Que ademas son tus tios.

Relajado catire que ya volvió a comenzar.

Okay, regresamos y junto a Bella se encuentra Rosalie Hale, vocalista de "The Lollipops" para darnos una sorpresa.

Y Rosalie tenia el mismo aspecto de sargento de siempre.

Si Tyra en vista de que mi amiga aquí presente se nos casa dentro de un mes. Viajé a Nueva York a ayudarla con sus preparativos y entre conversaciones surgió una canción sobre un amor que tuve,

(_**A**__**quí se supone que los lectores deben poner la canción Nothing Left to lose de The Pretty Reckless)**_

Y comenzó a cantar una canción que por su letra, habla sobre la corta relación que tuvo con Dave Navarro.

_¡__Q__ue canción tan hermosa! Y la escribió Bella ¿verdad?_

_Si ella es la buena con las palabras, así que tiene la obligación de escribirme las canciones__- dijo guiñando un ojo._

_Y vaya que eres buena en eso ¡te casas, por Dios, por qué no lo habías hecho publico! ¿Quién es el afortunado?__-__dijo abrazando a Bella._

_Bueno tu lo sabias, Tyra__- dijo con complicidad._

_Si pero no tus fans, cuéntanos._

_Bueno, es porque todavía no lo puedo creer, y mi prometido se llama Jacob Black._

_Bueno entonces, aparentemente todo se queda en el congreso?_

_Si, así parece._

_Bueno y con esta gran noticia me despido, pero antes__,__ Bella querida te tengo una sorpresa, tengo una foto de nosotras que te va a encantar._

La foto me impactó; eran Valo, Tyra y Bella en el VIP de Studio 54. No lo podía creer por un momento la coartada de Bella parecía ser cierta.

_Wow, eso si es increíble, ¿Tyra me das una copia?__- dijo con malicia en sus ojos._

_Seguro__,__ esta foto fue tomada el 13 de octubre de 2006, en __S__tudio 54, ese día le arruiné a Bella una cita sexy, ADIOS!_

Eso me dejó frio, todo coincidía. Solamente me dieron ganas de golpearme, todos tenían razón ¿Cómo podía ser tan cabeza dura?

Jasper! - llamé.


	4. Cita y Show

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella-maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias Betza MB por betear este capitulo.**_

_**Disclamer**__**: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Cita y show**_

BPOV

Regrese al hotel, luego de ir a cenar con Alice, Rose y Tyra, luego de la entrevista. No podía creer tener esa foto en mi poder. Esa era la prueba que necesite 4 años atrás, para demostrarle a Edward que sus acusaciones no tenían fundamentos, que yo decía la verdad.

Pensar que siempre creí, mas allá de las locuras de esa época, que Edward y yo éramos el uno para el otro, que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, que superaríamos todas las pruebas que aparecieran en nuestro camino, pero al menor inconveniente, él desconfió de mi, creyéndole a esa perra que lo único que quería era separarnos para quedárselo ella, y yo que pensé en su momento que era mi amiga, claramente su filosofía era como dice el dicho "Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos mas cerca", ¿Como fue que pude ser tan confiada y creer en su amistad?

Por suerte uno aprende de sus errores, y sé quienes son amigos sinceros y en quien puedo confiar, y sé que por mas que me duela Edward no merece ese lugar de confianza y el centro de mi corazón, yo me casare con Jake, y este libro tiene como objetivo que Edward se dé cuenta lo que se perdió por no confiar.

Mientras me cambiaba para ir a dormir, seguí pensando en las vueltas que da la vida, y como cambian las cosas cuando menos las esperas, pero siempre mis pensamientos terminaban derivando en él.

Una vez que me acosté, deje a mi mente vagar y no puede evitar recordar la noche que lo conocí.

_**4 años atrás…**_

_Eran las siete de la mañana y estaba esperando que Alice me pasara buscando para ir al colegio, las dos estábamos en el último año de secundaria y queríamos ir a Yale. _

_Ella fue la única que me recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando entré al Saint Rose, cuando tuvimos que mudarnos desde Washington por el trabajo de mi padre. _

_No somos populares pero tampoco somos fantasmas, más bien somos del grupo de las jóvenes promesas del país porque todos creen que queremos seguir los pasos de nuestros padres en la política._

_Sonó mi celular (Pocketfull of sunshine) era el ring toné que tenia designado para Alice, diciendo que estaba en la puerta esperándome en el auto, me miré al espejo para notar que mi uniforme estaba en perfectas condiciones, crucé la puerta y me subí al auto, Alice parecía un resorte:_

_-¡Hola mi querida Bella! que hermoso día el de hoy ¿no crees?_

_-Hola Alice. ¿Qué, por fin te sacaste el clavo y probaste la marihuana? Porque tengo que decirte que no es un buen momento, tenemos una presentación de economía._

_No es eso, creo que pronto lo haré, pero no, intenta otra vez._

_Lograste que despidieran al asesor de imagen de Louis Vuitton._

_Nop, eso está en proceso, ok te lo digo, hoy llega Edward, mi primo._

_No se quien es, así que no me importa._

_Tú sabes quien es, él de la foto de mi cuarto, ¿el cobrizo/pelirrojo? Él que te conté, que apenas se graduó del Saint John, se perdió del mapa._

_-¡Ah ya medio lo recuerdo! ¿Es que anda buscando dinero o que? _

_-Todo lo contrario, resulta que me llamó, el viernes se presenta con su banda en el Hard Rock Café y… ¡ESTAMOS INVITADAS!_

_-Y… ¿A que hora es eso? Te recuerdo que tengo una cita con Mike Newton, el chico que papá nos presento en el __brunch__ de la NYU y es a las ocho, ese mismo día._

_-No hay problema con eso, los muchachos no tocan sino hasta la una. Y créeme, eso con Mike no va a funcionar. Él no es tu tipo - dijo guiñándome un ojo - él solo quiere que le consigas una pasantía con tu papá._

_-Si tú lo dices… Además, que se supone que debo vestir para la presentación, porque nunca he ido al Hard Rock, y me da miedo que algún adicto al crack me robe mi bolso Birkin ¿lo copias?_

_-Mmm... vestido negro, muy corto, sin medias y las botas Chanel a la rodilla y para que no se compliquen las cosas con Mike usas un sobretodo._

_-Tu piensas en todo, por eso te amo… Ah por cierto papá quiere que hagamos una aparición en los Hampton para el Spring break, así que agendalo y no pelees._

_-Si está bien - me sorprendí Alice odia los Hampton, y eso que su casa tiene disco en el sótano._

_-Dios mío, ¿qué hiciste con Alice Brandon? ¡esto es un milagro! Alice Brandon quiere ir a los Hampton, creí que pelearías porque querías ir a Santorini._

_-Este año va a ser diferente Bella, hazme caso. Y desde ahora te digo que debemos comenzar a cambiar nuestro guardarropa - odiaba cuando Alice se ponía en plan vidente, lo malo es que ella nunca se equivoca._

_Cuando llegamos al colegio nos encontramos con Jessica y Lauren, nuestras esclavas personales y candidatas a enemigas, nos esperaban con nuestros respectivos cafés._

_-¡Hola amigas! ¿Qué tal todo? - dijeron como si nada, aunque nosotras sabíamos que ellas estaban molestas porque no las llevamos al brunch de la NYU, así que Alice me dio una mirada cansada, dándome a entender que acabaría con la situación por lo sano, o eso creí yo._

_-Tenemos que hablar - dijo - sabemos que están molestas por lo del brunch, pero eso no fue nuestra culpa, si van a estar molestas al menos cambien de grupo._

_Nunca había visto a Alice ser tan directa o cruel, pero en resumidas cuentas era todo lo que queríamos decirles, y en eso y sin discutir se dieron la vuelta y se fueron._

_-Wow, no creí que sería tan fácil - Alice suspiró._

_-Tonta Bella, eso fue una declaración de guerra - me asusté._

_Nunca había tenido problemas con alguien en mis anteriores escuelas, y ahora que casi me graduaba me ganaba dos enemigas, solo esperaba no conseguirme a un acosador también._

_-Pues guerra tendrán - dije decidida…_

_Había llegado el viernes, estaba feliz porque al fin Alice cumpliría su misión de ir a ver y "presentarme" a su primo, y así dejaría de molestar con eso. Y por el otro lado, hoy cumpliría con el compromiso que hice con papá, la cita con Mike. Aunque no tenia ni idea de porque tenia que ir, si de todos modos papá le daría la pasantía, pero como toda socialité debía cumplir con mi agenda._

_Esa noche me puse un vestido básico de ZARA y unas botas de cuero negro que me llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla y todo eso combinado con un abrigo Burberry para disimular lo corto de mi vestido._

_La cita fue tal como lo predijo Alice, me llevo a la Plaza a cenar y lo único que hizo fue hablar sobre lo mucho que admiraba a mi padre, debo decir que todo este tiempo estuve pensando en que estaría haciendo Alice, hasta que el muy tonto hizo la pregunta que estaba esperando:_

_-¿Tú crees que tengo oportunidad de conseguir esa pasantía con tu papá? - y yo le respondí._

_-Si, tienes bastante chance._

_En ese momento su rostro se iluminó y empezó a relajarse, de hecho, comenzó a ser agradable, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerme faltar a mi compromiso con Alice. Él se dio cuenta que estaba mirando mi reloj cada dos minutos._

_-Disculpa ¿Te estoy aburriendo? - me dijo Mike, me hizo sentir apenada, así que le respondí._

_-No Mike, de hecho lo he pasado bien, pero es que tengo otro compromiso con Alice, y no le puedo quedar mal, es algo de su familia._

_-Ah bueno, entonces creo que deberías irte, se te va a hacer tarde, además los conductores odian los trancones._

_-No, tranquilo, yo tomo un taxi y en 10 minutos estoy allá_

_-¿Taxi? yo pensé que te habían traído._

_-No, le di la noche libre. Hoy es noche de chicas, así que cero chóferes._

_-Está bien te acompaño a tomarlo._

_-Muchas gracias Mike, no te preocupes por la pasantía papá ya tiene todo arreglado._

_Mike me acompañó a tomar el taxi y antes de subirme se despidió con un tímido beso en la mejilla. Estando dentro le pedí al conductor que me llevara a la 1501 de la calle Broadway, allí me reuniría con Alice. Había bastante tráfico, por lo que tarde unos 20 minutos en llegar al lugar, sin embargo apenas eran las 10:30, hora y media antes de lo acordado._

_El bar era muy diferente a lo que me esperaba, era un lugar amplio con una gran barra de madera al fondo y bancos para aquellos que esperaban sus tragos. El aire se sentía viciado por el humo de los cigarrillos y de la maquina que se utilizaba en el escenario de enfrente, y que para mi sorpresa, no era desagradable en combinación con las luces tenues, que le daban una atmosfera mas under al lugar. En el escenario, enmarcado por un pesado telón color vino, se encontraban varios músicos afinando sus instrumentos mientras unos hombres movían unas bocinas. _

_Miré alrededor, y solo vi a una pareja cenando, así que decidí sentarme en la barra a esperar a Alice, tratando de pasar desapercibida, lo cual fue imposible ya que el bartender, se acercó para tomar mi abrigo y recibir mi orden. Le di mi abrigo, y pedí un Martini de manzana, para relajarme un poco, siempre me ponía nerviosa tener que esperar mucho tiempo. Así que me dediqué a tomarme mi trago y a observar el collage de fotografías que se encontraba en la barra, mientras que poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando._

_De repente tuve la sensación de ser observada, levanté la vista solo para conseguirme con el salón a medio llenar, y la banda ya instalada en el escenario, revisé mi reloj y este indicaban las 11:30, decidí enviarle un mensaje a Alice que decía, __**"la cita fue aburridísima, ya estoy en el Hard Rock, ¿te falta mucho?"**__, al que ella me contesto, __**"En 15 estoy allá"**__, lo que en lenguaje de Alice significaba en 30, pero bueno, ya era menos la espera. _

_Iba a pedir mi segundo Martini de la noche cuando una voz, varonil y bastante elegante interrumpió mi pedido:_

_-Ben, por favor dale a la señorita una cerveza, y la anotas en mi cuenta. _

_Voltee molesta, pensando que me encontraría con algún ejecutivo en busca de aventuras, pero mi visión fue muy diferente, lo miré de abajo hacia arriba: utilizaba converse y era alto, con músculos bien definidos, pero no muy fortachón, llevaba jeans gastados y una camisa a cuadros muy roída y podía notar que llevaba debajo una camiseta blanca, pero al fijarme en su rostro quede impactada, era de piel muy blanca, con facciones muy finas pero varoniles, su cabello era de un raro color cobrizo que mezclado con lo desordenado que lo tenia lo hacia ver leonino, muy sexy, y sus ojos… Tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto en mi vida, de un verde muy intenso y con largas pestañas que lo hacían aun más cautivador, pero su sonrisa era lo mejor de ese perfecto rostro:_

_-Señorita, en este bar no se permite tomar Martini - dijo él con voz seductora._

_-¿Ah si? Lo siento pero no veo ningún cartel que lo prohíba, al contrario, tu amigo Ben me sirvió uno hace rato - le dije sarcástica._

_-Nah, Ben es nuevo, ya te explico, lo que pasa es que esto es un bar de músicos, no de ejecutivos, y supongo que tú no andas en búsqueda de ejecutivos - dijo él mirándome de arriba abajo_

_-No, de hecho no ando buscando nada, estoy aquí para acompañar a una amiga - dije cansada._

_-¿Y tu amiga donde está? - dijo burlonamente._

_-Viene en camino ¿Sabes qué? Deberías irte, ya sabes mucho y no se tu nombre, me asustas - le dije fingiendo temor._

_-Anthony, mi nombre es Anthony - dijo agarrándose el cabello en forma nerviosa - ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Bella, un gusto conocerte._

_En ese momento, se me fue toda la calma que tenia, vi entrar a Mike en el local y parecía que me andaba buscando, yo sabia que mi libertad era muy linda para ser cierta, comencé a escribir en mi teléfono en busca de ayuda: __**"Por favor ayúdame, me quiero deshacer de alguien que me esta siguiendo" **__y se lo mostré a Anthony._

_-Yo sabía que tus intensiones no eran buenas - dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_-En serio ayúdame, se supone que tenia que salir con este chico que le gusta a mi padre, pero me aburrí, y me vine antes de tiempo, por favor - dije hablando muy rápido de forma angustiada._

_-¿Y como se supone que te ayudaría? - pregunto el burlándose._

_-Bésame - le dije autoritariamente._

_-¿Qué te bese? ¿No que te asustaba? Niña lo siento, pero no regalo besos._

_-En serio, hazlo, así pensara que estoy con alguien más y se ira - dije en voz baja - se esta acercando - dije angustiada._

_Él dio una mirada alrededor, y se quedo viendo como Mike preguntaba a todos por mí, así que asintió y se fue acercando a mí de forma seductora._

_-Nena, la próxima vez no pidas permiso, solo hazlo - dijo acercando su rostro al mío para juntar nuestros labios._

_Al tocarse sentí un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, y pude notar como nuestros labios parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. El beso fue sensual, sin prisas pero intenso, casi apasionado, no me pude resistir y pase mis manos por su cabello, él en respuesta, me sujetó por la cintura y profundizó el beso haciendo que nuestras lenguas danzaran en un baile sensual._

_Pero nuestro beso fue interrumpido cuando alguien silbó y dijo - oye Romeo necesitamos que pruebes el micrófono - Anthony cortó nuestro beso con la mirada un poco desilusionada._

_-Lo siento, el deber llama. Espero haber sido de ayuda – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado y guiñándome un ojo._

_-Gracias - le dije un poco avergonzada._

_-No me lo agradezcas que después lo pagaras - dijo burlonamente._

_Lo seguí con la mirada hasta el escenario donde los chicos que estaban probando sonido bromeaban con él. Cuando sentí que alguien carraspeó detrás de mí._

_-Menos mal y era un asunto familiar - dijo Mike molesto._

_-Si lo es, él es solo un amigo - dije simulando espontaneidad._

_-Si, claro - dijo Mike sarcásticamente - no mientas Isabella._

_-Lo siento Mike, pero es la verdad - dije apenada._

_-No importa Bella, adiós._

_-Adiós Mike._

_Pasados unos veinte minutos de mi encuentro con Mike llegó una Alice muy emocionada al bar, pidió una cerveza y se sentó conmigo en una mesa._

_-A ver qué me perdí - dijo agitada._

_-Bueno, logre escaparme de mi cita con Mike. Espere como 2 horas aquí y cuando vi que Mike llegó buscándome, le pedí a un extraño que me ayudara a quitármelo de encima._

_-¿Ah si? ¿Y que hiciste? - dijo Alice con curiosidad._

_-Bueno, le pedí que me besara._

_-Wow Bella te luciste, ¿y cómo reaccionó Mike?_

_-Se molestó y se fue -dije algo cansada._

_En ese momento a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos, y comenzó a saltar de la emoción, y a gritar…_

_-¡EDWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDD!_

_Para mi sorpresa, el que volteó fue Anthony, y se acercó a paso muy rápido hacia nosotros._

_-Hola primita - Saludó a Alice dándole un beso en la coronilla._

_-Primo te presento a mi amiga, Isabella Swan - cuando él volteó, me __dio__ una mirada de reconocimiento._

_-Hola, mucho gusto - me dijo guiñando un ojo._

_-Mucho gusto - dije un tanto sonrojada._

_-Ed ¿A que hora sales a escena? - preguntó Alice._

_-De hecho, la banda que estaba antes de nosotros tuvo un percance y vamos a pasar en su lugar, así que en cinco minutos. Las tengo que dejar chicas - dijo Edward saliendo un tanto apurado._

_-Nos vemos - dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo._

_-Bella, te sonrojaste - me dijo Alice de forma divertida._

_-Lo sé, eso no es raro en mi, cállate, que ya van a empezar a tocar - le dije a Alice tratando de calmar mis nervios._

_De repente, el escenario se ilumino en azul y verde, dándole el respectivo centro de atención a Edward o a Anthony, quien encendió el micrófono y comenzó a hablar con esa voz seductora que me había dejado loca hace minutos._

_-Buenas noches, nuestra banda no tiene nombre, pero espero que les guste nuestra música._

_Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a cantar al ritmo de una melodía casi etérea, la guitarra punteaba suavemente mientras que Edward cantaba con dulzura, abrió sus ojos y clavó su mirada en mí, así continuó hasta que luego de tres canciones la banda comenzó a subir el ritmo y el público comenzaba a moverse siguiendo de la música. Al finalizar la quinta canción, Edward hizo un intermedio para presentar una canción._

_-La canción que vamos a presentar a continuación es muy diferente a las anteriores, y trata sobre esas relaciones tóxicas pero fascinantes que todos vivimos._

_**(Cold - Static X)**_

_Y comenzó a sonar un ritmo bastante industrial, sexy, casi hipnotizante. Edward se quito la camisa a cuadros y pude observar mejor su cuerpo, se movía en el escenario como un felino. Él era el deseo en su máxima expresión. Me miró con su sonrisa picara, y me hizo sonrojar otra vez, no lo soporté y le dije a Alice que debía irme al baño a refrescarme._

_Mientras caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndome al baño, podía sentir que la canción iba llegando a su fin… la verdad que Edward, sus movimientos y el recuerdo de su boca, su lengua y los besos que compartimos me habían excitado mucho… Estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea y no sabia como controlarla. Con solo unos besos tenia mis bragas completamente mojadas, y eso nunca me había pasado, siempre había necesitado más estimulación ¿Como podía ser que con una persona que recién conocía sintiera esto?_

_Conseguí llegar al baño, ya que había mucha gente en el camino, y entre a refrescarme. Mientras estaba mojando mi cara escuche la sensual y sexy voz de Edward despidiéndose y agradeciendo al público por el recibimiento y la aceptación que les brindaron y luego vinieron los aplausos._

_Ya sintiéndome mejor, con mi cara y mi cuello mojados, decidí quedarme un poco más en el baño, no era capaz de enfrentarme a él ahora, tengo que terminar de controlar la reacción de mi cuerpo ante él._

_Estaba viéndome al espejo y controlando mis respiraciones cuando note que la puerta del baño se abría, al girarme vi que era Edward y que estaba trabando la puerta. No me salían las palabras, él no debería estar aquí en el baño de mujeres, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, ya tenia nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos, besándome apasionadamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior para darle acceso a su lengua._

_Mi mente decía que yo no era así, que no podía estar haciendo esto en un lugar público, pero mi cuerpo tenia vida propia y reaccionaba a lo que Edward me estaba haciendo._

_-¿Por qué te escapaste de mi Bella? ¿Estaba cantando para vos y te fuiste? - me dijo con la voz entrecortada y completamente ronca._

_Yo no le podía contestar y él tampoco me lo permitió. Volvió a apoderarse de mi boca besándome mas fieramente, poniendo sus manos en mi trasero y masajeando mis nalgas… Mi mente seguía resistiéndose a este comportamiento mío, pero mi cuerpo no colaboraba, es mas mis manos habían empezado a actuar, primero subí mis brazos para ponerlo en su cuello y despeinar más ese pelo tan sexy y llamativo que él tiene. Después empecé acariciar su espalda, mientras él comenzaba a presionar mi trasero para acercarme más a su potente erección. "Dios mío ¿Esto es lo que le estoy provocando yo?" pensaba mientras Edward empezaba a besar mi mandíbula bajando por mi cuello._

_Me tomo por las nalgas y me subió al lavatorio del baño y siguió besando mi cuello y acariciando mis tetas por sobre el vestido. A estas alturas mis bragas ya se habían desintegrado y mis manos no podían estarse quietas. Subían y bajando por su espalda alternando por su torso, metiendo mis manos por debajo de su remera descubrí sus abdominales bien marcados, Edward no era muy musculoso, pero se le notaban sus músculos firmes y me encantaban._

_Bella, no puedo mas, por favor déjame follarte, pídeme que te toque, que meta mis dedos en tu cavidad, que debes estar muy húmeda, pídeme que te meta mi polla, que esta bien dura… Por favor sácame de esta miseria y deja que te folle duro, rudo y rápido… Quiero ver como te corres con mi polla dentro y que me la exprimas toda – gimió con su voz mas ronca aun. _

_Esas palabras lograron mojarme aun mas… pero no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, así que lo agarre del cuello y lo bese con ganas y pasión. Mientras nos besábamos, empecé a bajar mis manos para tocar su polla dura por sobre su pantalón, consiguiendo que soltara un gemido mezclado con un gruñido y que mordiera mi labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo que yo gimiera con ganas._

_Parece que eso lo encendió aun mas porque empezó a acariciar mis tetas, bajando por mi panza, y mis piernas para subir mi vestido y arrancar mi tanga._

_Comenzó a acariciar mis muslos lentamente por su interior, parecía que me quería hacer sufrir, porque evitaba tocarme donde mas lo necesitaba. Gruñí en respuesta a su falta de atención y agarre su polla con fuerza, provocándole a él un gruñido._

_-Bella, porque te portas mal y maltratas mi polla, si quieres que te folle con mis dedos y mi polla, tienes que pedírmelo – dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus hermosos labios._

_-Follame Edward… por favor… no puedo mas… te necesito - dije mitad gritando, mitad gimiendo, consiguiendo que de golpe metiera uno de sus dedos en mí y comenzara a moverlo lentamente._

_Me tenia gimiendo como gata en celo, solo con su dedo, yo no podía reaccionar, había dejado de tocarlo, de besarlo, simplemente lo sentía._

_Con su otra mano, me tomo del cuello para unir nuestros labios, y mientras nos besábamos, con los dedos de una de sus manos estaba follando mi coño, y con la otra mano tomo la mía para ponerla sobre su polla y obligarme a tocarlo._

_-Bella, esta muy mojada, me tienes loco, sigue tocándome que me gusta…_

_Cuando sentía que no podía más, porque sus palabras fueron como echar alcohol en una hoguera, metió otro de sus dedos en mí. Eso hizo que me desesperara por sentir su polla dentro, así que desabroche su pantalón y libere su polla. Era grande, gruesa y larga y me tenía loca, así que mientras él metía sus dedos en mi coño yo empecé a acariciar la textura suave y dura de su polla._

_La bola de fuego en mi vientre, producto del orgasmo que estaba por llegarme y explotar en mi cuerpo entero, estaba llegando a la cima y parecía que Edward estaba en la misma condición así que saco sus dedos de mi y se los llevo a la boca, los chupo mirándome a los ojos y tomo mi mano para alejarla de su polla y colocarse el condón que acababa de sacar de su billetera. Una vez que se lo puso me agarro la cara con ambas manos y me beso apasionadamente para entrar de un solo golpe en mi, ambos gemimos por la unión y el contacto._

_Ya dentro mío comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, para luego ir aumentando la velocidad, ambos teníamos las respiraciones entrecortadas, y no salían mas que gemidos y gruñidos de nuestros labios, lo sentía tan grande dentro mío, que mi capacidad para pensar y razonar se había esfumado, lo único que podía hacer era tocar y sentir a Edward dentro mío, moviéndose cada vez mas rápidamente._

_Dios Bella… me vuelves loco… estas tan apretada… vamos Bella… lleguemos juntos al cielo… ordéñame, llévame con vos… - gimió en mi oído, y no necesite otra cosa para gritar su nombre y liberar la bola de fuego por todo mi cuerpo, desconectándome por completo de esta realidad, a lo lejos escuchando la voz de Edward gritando mi nombre._

_Pasados unos minutos, logramos recuperar el aliento, y junto con mi aliento vino mi sentido común y mi razón… "¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Yo no era así?" Completamente aturdida por mi mente y las últimas oleadas de mi orgasmo caí en la realidad de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Completa y absolutamente avergonzada conmigo misma, note como Edward se salía de mi "¿Seguíamos unidos? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué me siento así?" Edward levanto la vista y una vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, no pude con la vergüenza que sentí, lo aleje un poco de mi, acomode mi vestido, me enderece y cuando me anime a verlo nuevamente a la cara y note que él estaba por besarme, lo empuje por el pecho, destrabe la puerta del baño y salí corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, sin ser capaz siquiera de despedirme de Alice…_

El suave sonido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos. Era Alice, que había pasado por recepción para ver si teníamos alguna noticia, ya que yo estaba deseosa de llegar a mi habitación, simplemente pedí la tarjeta para entrar y ella quedo en la recepción del hotel por los pendiente.

-Bella, amiga... Dejaron un recado para vos en recepción - dijo y me tendió el papel, del llamado que había recibido, la cual decía _**"necesitamos hablar"**_, era Edward.

Él me había llamado, de seguro había visto el programa de Tyra y ahora quería aclarar lo que había pasado tanto tiempo atrás… ¿Justo ahora quería hablar conmigo? ¿Me creía? cuando me había lastimado tanto.

Decidí enviarle un mail a Jasper, que seguro esta con él.


	5. you always want what you running from

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella– maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias estelaa por betear este capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Because you always want what you're running from**_

Edward POV.

La foto me había dejado totalmente desconcertado, y sin duda había sido una confirmación de que había muchas cosas que yo no sabía. Eso me demostraba que Bella en esa época ya sabía quién era quién en la gira; ella tenía razón y yo la rechacé prefiriéndolos a ellos. Era momento de conocer realmente a mis compañeros de gira, estaba decido: quería la verdad... Solo que la había cagado tremendamente con la única persona que conocía la verdadera historia desde adentro.

Apenas terminó el programa de Tyra pedí a Jasper que me contara la verdad. Él solo me dijo que había visto a Tanya con el trago, mas no a Bella preparándolo; su información era incompleta. Necesitaba hablar con Bella, recuperarla.

Le exigí a Jasper el número de Bella y se negó rotundamente a dármelo, alegando que Alice y la misma Bella le cortarían las bolas si hacía eso, pero accedió a darme el número del hotel donde ella estaba en Los Ángeles para que pudiera dejarle un recado.

Simplemente solicité que le enviaran una nota que dijera _**"Necesitamos hablar. Edward"**_, asumiendo que, si accedía, llamaría a Jasper. Esperé largo rato tirado en el sillón del loft tratando de sacar algunos acordes decentes en mi guitarra, hasta que por fin Jasper emergió de su habitación algo asustado.

– Viejo, tengo un e-mail para ti... De Bella.

– ¿En serio? – contesté incrédulo – ¿Y qué dice?

– No sé, el asunto dice "Solo debe ser leído por Edward"

– A ver, déjame leer.

Esperanzado, quité el teléfono de la mano de Jasper, para leer la muy poética respuesta de Bella.

"_**¿Acaso no recuerdas? Yo no hablo con idiotas. B."**_

Suspiré decepcionado por su respuesta. Jasper me dio su mirada de "te lo dije" y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, huía de mí, como siempre lo hace, pero debía buscar la manera de hablar con ella. Tomé el libro que me había enviado Bella varios días atrás y comencé a leer donde había quedado.

_**Cuatro años atrás…**_

_Mi comportamiento de la noche del viernes podría definirse en una sola palabra: inaceptable. Era inaceptable que, luego de dos años viviendo en el Upper East Side (el lugar con mas chismes en el mundo) sin ninguna mancha roja en mi expediente, precisamente ahora, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a Yale, y con la campaña de mi padre en puerta, hiciera esto. Sólo era cuestión de minutos para que se supiera la noticia de mi encuentro con el primo de Alice._

_Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando llegué con las piernas temblorosas y la cabeza muy confundida a mi casa en el Upper East Side. Sue me esperaba en la puerta con el dinero para pagarle al taxista, salí del bar tan rápido que no recogí mi abrigo y mi cartera, solo quería esconderme del mundo. ¿Qué pasaría si mi encuentro salía a la luz? ¿Qué opinaría mi padre sobre ello? Y lo peor ¿por qué diablos lo hice? Dios, esto era simplemente inaceptable._

_Entré a mi casa, dejé tirado mi BlackBerry en algún lugar de la sala y subí a mi cuarto, tomé una ducha y apenas sequé mi cuerpo me arrojé en la cama con solo unas bragas y pensando en lo sucedido. La escena se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, casi podía sentir en mi cuerpo todo aquello de nuevo, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida._

– _Edward – dije en un suspiro la mañana del sábado cuando desperté alegre, aunque con algo de resaca... pero la alegría me duró muy poco, cuando imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior atacaron mi mente, dejándome con la moral baja._

_Al abrir los ojos, inmediatamente supe que era tarde. Había bajado a la cocina a buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza y un poco de agua cuando oí el sonido de mi teléfono en la sala, y corrí a buscarlo. Me encontré con ocho llamadas perdidas de Alice con hora de las tres y media de la mañana y dos mensajes. _

_El primero decía __**"¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? Tengo tu abrigo y cartera. Vamos a seguir en casa de Emmett, cuídate. A."**_

_El segundo mensaje era reciente, y me invitaba a un almuerzo en su casa con Edward, invitación que rechacé con la excusa que tenía que pulir algunos detalles de la cena de recolección de fondos que ofreceríamos a favor de la campaña que mi padre iniciaba dentro de un mes, la cual era organizada por mí. _

_Con eso tenía cubierta la tarde del sábado, pero seguía sin saber cómo encarar a Alice luego de tener sexo salvaje en el baño de un bar con su primo, prácticamente en sus narices. Por lo menos había ganado algo de tiempo para pensar qué hacer, ya que me tendría que encontrar de nuevo con ella la noche del domingo en la cena. _

_Tomé una comida ligera y luego me encerré en mi estudio para sumergirme en el trabajo que tenía pendiente, rogando que a Alice no se le ocurriera algún otro evento al cual invitarme. _

_Aparentemente ni el trabajo podía alejarme de los recuerdos de mi encuentro con Edward, las imágenes invadían mi mente, una tras otra y otra, combinadas con la sensación de sus manos quemándome en todos los lugares donde éstas estuvieron, y causando cierta incomodidad entre mis piernas. _

_Odiaba a ese hombre, por él manché mi historial impecable en Nueva York y lo peor era que no me arrepentía de ello. El muy maldito se había instalado en lo más profundo de mi mente y mis bragas._

_Así paso mi tarde del sábado, entre recuerdos, sensaciones y trabajo. Cuando salí del estudio eran las nueve de la noche y mi teléfono sonaba de nuevo indicando que tenía un mensaje. Esta vez, era un número desconocido que decía __**"Preciosa, te esperamos en el Funky Studio de Brooklyn a las 10. E y A."**_

_Ese pequeño mensaje casi me causa un infarto, ya que decía mucho. Quería decir que había causado una impresión en él; pero no sabía cuál sería. Por un lado existía la posibilidad de que nuestro encuentro solo fuera el comienzo de una amistad con un principio algo retorcido, y por el otro, era grande la posibilidad de que él me viera como la típica chica fácil que podía encontrar en cada uno de sus conciertos y que solo quisiera follar conmigo otra vez._

_Ambas posibilidades me asustaron. Por más que quisiera que ocurriera la primera, la segunda resonaba a cada segundo en mi cabeza, casi podía sentir nuestros labios luchando y su fuerte agarre en mi cintura._

_Respondí de forma breve, rechazando la invitación con la excusa de que saldría esa noche con mi padre. En lugar de eso, me puse a ver películas en mi habitación hasta que por fin me quedé dormida, pensando en Edward otra vez._

_Mi mañana del domingo comenzó a las seis de la mañana, cuando me llamaron del Plaza para informarme que el salón ya se encontraba abierto y disponible para ser decorado. Me levanté e hice una pequeña maleta con mi pijama y cosas de aseo, ya que esa noche mi padre y yo nos quedaríamos en el hotel. _

_A eso de las 20.30 salí con mi padre hacia el hotel, y apenas llegamos pasamos directamente al salón que ya se encontraba con algunas de las decoraciones instaladas._

_El gran salón de estilo francés esa noche estaría decorado con los colores rojo, blanco y azul de la bandera norteamericana y el popular asno, símbolo del partido al que pertenecía mi padre, en un perfecto contraste. A partir de allí todo fue trabajo, debía verificar que todo saliera perfecto antes de subir a arreglarme. _

_El tiempo pasó volando. A eso de la una recibí una llamada del lobby avisándome que mi estilista Laurent había llegado y estaba esperándome en mi suite, lo cual fue una señal de que ya debía retirarme del salón y comenzar con la "verdadera diversión"._

_Mi habitación era amplia, estaba decorada en tonos tierra con blanco y era de un estilo muy actual. Al entrar en ella, me encontré con un hombre moreno y de ojos claros que me habló con un muy marcado acento francés:_

– _Bella querida, estas cada vez más hermosa…_

– _Hola Laurent, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal Paris?_

– _Oh Bella, como siempre... un día deberías acompañarme, causarías sensación._

– _Oh Laurent, tú como siempre. Dime, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?_

– _Nena, yo no planeo nada, yo solo trabajo con lo que tú me das. A ver, muéstrame tu vestido._

– _Sí, se nota, parece que vienes preparado para una guerra – comenté viendo el montón de pinzas, planchas y maquillaje esparcido por todo mi alrededor._

_Fui al armario de la habitación, saqué la bolsa negra que contenía el vestido que mi madre me había enviado desde Londres, y lo puse encima de la inmensa cama que se hallaba en medio del dormitorio. Luego tomé de la peinadora una caja de terciopelo negro que contenía la gargantilla que me pondría esa noche para la cena. Cuando Laurent abrió la bolsa se quedó sorprendido con mi vestido, y debo admitir que yo también, era muy diferente a todo lo que había usado anteriormente._

_Era un largo vestido de encaje de color carne que tenía bordadas pequeñas cuentas doradas que le daban un aire muy vintage. La parte superior era strapless, con un fino lazo en la cintura, la falda tenía paneles en transparencia que le daban un aire seductor y al mismo tiempo muy refinado. _

_Tras ver mi vestido tomé la caja de terciopelo para mostrarle a Laurent mi collar de oro, perlas y diamantes que recibí en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, herencia de la abuela Swan._

– _Niña, hoy todos caerán a tus pies. Ve a bañarte mientras yo preparo lo que necesito para dejarte aun más bella–, dijo dándome una suave nalgada._

_Tomé mi maleta y mi albornoz y me metí al baño a lavar mi cuerpo y cabello meticulosamente como Laurent me había explicado anteriormente. Ya tenía unos 15 minutos en la ducha cuando recibí una inesperada visita por parte de Alice._

– _Bella, ¿por qué me estas evitando? _

– _Hola, Alice – saludé algo molesta._

– _Contesta mi pregunta, Bella. ¿Por qué me evitas?_

– _No te estoy evitando Alice, ya te dije tenía mucho trabajo._

– _Te creo esa porque vi el salón, pero respóndeme ¿por qué rechazaste la invitación de Edward?_

– _Te lo dije, salí con papá anoche._

– _Mientes, tu padre pasó la noche en casa trabajando con mi padre. Algo pasó en el bar, y lo estás ocultando. ¿Qué pasó Bella?_

– _Nada Alice... solo me sentía cansada._

– _Algo muy raro pasó, Bella. Y tú me lo vas a decir._

– _No pasó nada, ya te lo dije._

– _¿Edward no te cayó bien? Porque él no hace sino hablar de ti._

– _No, Alice, no es eso. Me sentía mal._

– _Mientes de nuevo, eres consciente de que no sabes mentir... ¿Puedes decirme de una vez qué es lo ocultas?_

– _Nada, Alice, ya te lo dije._

– _Dímelo Bella. Sabes que no pararé hasta que me lo digas._

– _No te lo voy a decir._

– _¿Por qué no? Soy tu mejor amiga ¿O ya no lo soy?_

– _Es muy vergonzoso, Alice– musité saliendo de la ducha._

– _¡Por Dios, Bella, dime! Prometo no reírme – rió Alice de forma burlona. Cuando miró mi rostro sonrojado pilló que mentía._

– _Mientes, esa no es la razón. Dímelo. ¿Sabes? Edward ayer estaba hecho una furia cuando rechazaste la invitación._

– _Mmm... no lo entiendo. Apenas me conoce._

– _Cuenta qué pasó, Bella._

– _¡No! _

– _Cuenta…_

– _Te dije que no…_

– _¡Cuenta de una vez qué es lo que no quieres contar, Bella! – gritó Alice molesta._

– _¡Que follé con tu primo en el baño, eso es lo que no te quiero contar! – dije sin pensar._

– _Por Dios, Bella... ¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo? – dijo Alice sorprendida._

– _Nunca, pero ya que insististe... No te lo quería contar porque creí que me matarías – dije muy avergonzada._

– _Ay amiga, por fin te estás sacando el palo que tienes en el trasero – contestó Alice en una carcajada._

– _Alice, por favor... – gruñí saliendo del baño._

_Laurent nos esperaba con su arsenal listo. Alice se arreglaría conmigo, ya que esa noche me ayudaría a recibir a los invitados. Bajamos al salón en punto de la siete, y notamos que los asistentes ya se estaban dispersando por las mesas. _

_Debo decir que la cena transcurrió sin contratiempo. Hubo muy buenas críticas a la comida y el baile estuvo bastante animado. Al ver el rostro de mi padre al final de la noche, supe que la cena había sido un éxito._

_Alrededor de las dos de la mañana me despedí de Alice, quien negó mi invitación a quedarse conmigo de forma muy sospechosa. ¿Ahora quién era la que estaba ocultando cosas?_

_Subí en el elevador, pude observar mi rostro en el gran espejo del fondo y realmente se notaba el cansancio producto de las pocas horas de sueño y el trabajo de hoy. Mientras abría la puerta de mi suite, alguien me sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y me susurró al oído._

– _Nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo Edward con voz seductora, arrastrándome dentro de la habitación._

– _¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté angustiada._

– _Vine en busca de una explicación – dijo Edward – ¿Por qué rechazaste mi invitación?_

– _Vete, yo no hablo con idiotas._

– _Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que me digas por qué rechazaste mi invitación._

– _Te lo dije, salí con mi padre._

– _Mientes._

– _Y a ti qué te importa, ni que tuviésemos algo – solté como si no tuviera importancia lo sucedido. –Olvídalo, entre tú y yo será como si nada hubiese pasado – dije sonrojada._

– _¿Y si yo no quiero olvidar lo que pasó? – respondió Edward, acercándose con su andar seductor._

– _Lo siento, eso es todo lo que tendrás – le dije desafiante._

– _Ya sé qué es lo que te pasa – dijo Edward con una sonrisa sarcástica. – Tú eres de esas que juegan a la niña buena pero en realidad cargan un montón de mierda en sus espaldas, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Edward molesto._

– _¿Y tú qué sabes? – espeté acusadoramente._

– _Más de lo que crees, tienes pruebas de ello por todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué me evitas? ¡Ya sé! No te conviene que papi lo sepa, follar en un baño es demasiado corriente._

– _Edward, para... – musité molesta._

– _A ver… ¿me vas a explicar de una vez por qué lo hiciste o vas a huir de nuevo? – exigió Edward, parado justo delante de mi cama. Esta actitud suya me estaba cansando, como si él fuera un Dios, y la verdad era que no podía demostrarle lo que me estaba pasando desde el viernes por la noche, por lo que decidí jugar un poco con él para bajarle un poco su ego._

– _Te lo explicaré –, dije con sorna, quitándome los zapatos. – Desde que te vi cantando en el escenario, supe que serías un muy buen polvo – me fui acercando con la mirada fija en él. – De hecho, me sorprendió que llegaras al baño, y sinceramente estaba demasiado excitada como para desperdiciar esa oportunidad – terminé en su oído, notando cómo sus músculos se tensaban._

– _¿Ah sí? – respondió con la voz entrecortada._

– _Sí, es más, te propongo algo – dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja – ¿Qué tal si nos echamos un polvo y olvidamos todo?_

– _¿En serio? – preguntó algo dudoso._

– _Si, solo hay un problema – susurré poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho._

– _¿Tienes el periodo? – dijo el tonto idiotizado._

– _No, es que yo no follo con idiotas – dije empujándolo sobre la cama._

_Salí corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pude, mientras Edward gritaba algo relacionado con la palabra destino. Menos mal las puertas del elevador estaban abiertas, entré y solo pude ver en el espejo que el cansancio había sido reemplazado por triunfo en mi rostro. Ojalá con lo que hice sea suficiente para que me dejara en paz. _

_Atravesé el lobby lo más rápido posible y llegué a la acera donde noté que andaba descalza. Decidí que no tenía tiempo para agarrar un taxi, así que seguí corriendo por las calles de Manhattan._

_Llegué a mi casa caminando, sentía que iba a perder los pies a causa del frío que estaba haciendo. Entré lo mas silenciosamente posible en la casa y subí a mi cuarto en busca de abrigo, me desnudé y me puse una sudadera de Yale que me quedaba demasiado grande. Tomé mi bolso de mano y note que algo vibraba: era un e-mail de Edward. Éste contenía un archivo de música y un mensaje que decía __**"Preciosa, esta canción es tuya. Te la iba a mostrar hace rato pero huiste de mi, dejándome desesperado por volver a estar contigo. Bienvenida al club de las musas. E."**_

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Saqué los audífonos de mi mesa de noche y puse la canción lo más alto posible en el teléfono. La escuché una y otra vez hasta quedarme dormida, arrepintiéndome de no haberme quedado en la habitación con Edward. _

Cerré el libro, ya que los recuerdos de cómo quede después de haber compartido ese momento en el baño con ella me dejaron pensando cómo iba a hacer para que ella quiera hablar conmigo y aclarar las cosas. Tenía que recuperar lo que perdí tanto tiempo atrás, en especial a ella. No podía creer lo idiota que fui al no creerle y dejarme engatusar por personas que en realidad yo no conocía como a ella, sobre todo después de lo que me costó conseguir que ella me quisiera, que estuviera conmigo y que confiara en mí... y yo, idiota de mí, a la primera oportunidad había roto eso.

Decidí irme a dormir, después de todo no podría concentrarme en nada más después de leer esa parte del libro. Busqué en mi Ipod esa primera canción que escribí para ella, recordando todos los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, y como logré conquistarla.

Escuchando la canción y pensando en ella me dormí con un último pensamiento… Descubriría que pasó 4 años atrás y la recuperaría.


	6. Capitulo 6: I'll be dreaming

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella-maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias Angie Cullen Lutz por betear este capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**i'll be dreaming**_

Edward POV.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que vi la entrevista que le hicieron a Bella y todo lo que se había develado me tenía prácticamente sin dormir. Seguía preguntándome que tanto me había equivocado culpando a Bella de haber estado a punto de morir en medio de la gira, quien habrá sido el culpable, porque ahora, creía realmente lo que me habían dicho todos, que Bella no había sido.

Estos días lo único que hice, además de ensayar para mi presentación, fue pensar la manera de acercarme a Bella para que pudiéramos hablar y aclarar las cosas. También me maldecía por no haber confiado en ella en su momento y haberla perdido. Encima ahora ella se iba a casar con el maldito perro de Jacob Black.

Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Alice y a Jasper, para poder encontrarme con Bella, y así poder aclarar todo lo que paso. Además moría de ganas de verla, no podía perdonarme de haberla perdido, ella fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida, la amaba con todo mi ser, por eso es que cuando pensé que había querido matarme, no pude perdonarla y la había echado de mi vida sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Pero no podía estar cerca de ella en ese momento, me dolía ver y saber que había querido herirme de tal manera, y sin entender que la había llevado a hacer eso. Claramente había cometido un error, que nos costo un precio muy caro a los dos, en especial a mi, ya que esa ruptura de confianza y de amor, me llevaron a hacer cosas de las que me arrepiento, las drogas, los centros de rehabilitación y mi relación con Tanya y sus consecuencias.

Acababa de salir del Hard Rock Café al que había ido para ultimar detalles de la presentación que tenía al día siguiente por el lanzamiento de mi primer disco solista. Como el día estaba soleado y bastante templado había decidido ir caminando al estudio, por lo que ahora estaba volviendo al hotel donde estaba hospedado hasta que mi apartamento estuviera listo.

Iba pensando en pedirle a Alice ayuda para que llevara mañana a Bella al Hard Rock, así tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella, por mas que no quiera verme, sabia que Alice seria capaz de llevarla, aunque tuviera que engañarla para llegar hasta allí, estaba seguro que por ser el lugar que era, y lo que significaba para nosotros, me traería suerte para solucionar las cosas con ella, realmente esperaba tanto que Alice lograra llevarla, así como que Bella decidiera hablar conmigo y perdonarme por mi error, y tener la oportunidad de recuperarla, de que cancelara su próximo matrimonio y decidiera volver conmigo. Se que tal vez era mucho pedir pero nadie podía impedirme soñar con estar nuevamente con ella.

Estaba muy concentrando pensando en todo esto cuando una imagen me tomo por sorpresa, en la vitrina de una librería había una foto del libro de Bella, y decía que ella iba a estar autografiando su libro. Parecía que las estrellas, los planetas, los dioses, los ángeles o lo que fueran la habían puesto en mi camino.

Era una oportunidad que no podría desperdiciar, era el momento para hablar con Bella, una vez que ella terminara con su firma, la invitaría a tomar un café, para poder aclarar todas las cosas que pasaron en la gira, que me contara su versión de los hechos y por fin saber que fue lo que realmente paso.

Entre a la librería y Bella por suerte estaba terminando, quedaban tan solo 5 personas esperando para que les autografiara el libro, comencé a acercarme al escritorio donde Bella estaba sentada y vi que detrás de ella a unos metros, estaba el perro de Black, cuando me miro, su sonrisa se transformo en un mueca de desprecio y dando media vuelta se acerco a dos hombres que tenían el tamaño de unos roperos, claramente eran gente de seguridad, se puso a hablar con ellos y me señalo. Ese perro quería echarme, pero no iba a evitar que me acercara a Bella para hablar con ella.

Pero antes que los guardaespaldas se me acercaran llego mi turno, y pude estar frente a frente con Bella, su cara fue de total sorpresa.

- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo has estado? - era increíble que me saliera la voz tan tranquila, ya que mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco por estar al fin tan cerca de ella.

- Ed…ward, ¿Qué haces aquí? - obviamente se sorprendió de verme ahí, ya que tartamudeo un poco al decir mi nombre, mi piel se puso de gallina al escucharla decirlo, me hizo revivir tantas cosas, cuantas veces lo grito, lo susurro y cada vez que lo hacia me hacia vibrar.

- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, y no me importa que no hables con idiotas, es algo que creo que tenemos que aclarar, vamos a tomar un café así podemos hablar tranquilos - le dije lo mas seguro posible, quería, moría de ganas de que aceptara.

Antes que ella hablara, se le acerco Jacob con toda la intención de intervenir y llevársela, pero ella puso su mano en el pecho de él para frenarlo y acercándose lentamente a su cara, subió su mano, le acaricio el rostro, y le dio un casto beso en los labios, esos gestos de ella, los cuales solía tener conmigo para calmarme cuando estaba a punto de golpear a alguien, hicieron hervir mi sangre, pero antes que pudiera decir o hacer nada, volvió su vista a mi, mientras lo tenia abrazado a él por la cintura.

- Discúlpame Edward, pero tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar ni aclarar, tu dijiste lo que tenias que decir hace 4 años, no me dejaste ninguna duda en ese momento que era lo que opinabas de mi, y honestamente no creo que en este momento valga la pena hablar, ya que lo pasado, es pasado. Yo seguí adelante con mi vida, tu tendrías que hacer lo mismo, así que por favor deja de buscarme, perseguirme o intentar hablar conmigo, ya que con el tiempo que ha pasado, no hay nada que valga la pena decir, nada que pueda borrar lo que paso hace tantos años atrás - y sin mas se dio media vuelta aun abrazada a Jacob y se fue.

Me dejo de piedra ahí parado con su declaración. No le importaba nada, no quería que habláramos, no tenía intenciones de que yo me disculpara y saber que fue lo que paso en ese momento y porque ahora no podíamos estar juntos. No podía creerlo, no podía entender que no me quisiera más, que se hubiera olvidado de todas las cosas buenas que vivimos, que tuviera esos gestos tan dulces con ese perro.

Pero cuando logre recomponerme, recordé el calor y el brillo de sus ojos, sus expresiones al mirarme hace 4 años, y estoy seguro que pude ver parte de ese brillo en sus ojos al hablarme hacia unos pocos minutos, estaba seguro que ella seguía sintiendo cosas por mi, pero con lo testadura que es, no me iba a dar una oportunidad, y no podía culparla, ya que la había lastimado mucho. Nadie me iba a sacar de la cabeza que ella no me ha olvidado, no solo me lo habían dicho sus ojos hace unos momentos, sino que también sus ojos no brillaban igual al ver a Jacob.

Saliendo de la librería, tome mi teléfono celular para hablar con Alice, en el momento que me atendió, le conté lo que acababa de suceder y le pedí su ayuda para llevar mañana a Bella al Hard Rock, ella por supuesto que acepto, no porque creyera que yo mereciera esa oportunidad, ya que yo había lastimado a su amiga, sino porque quería evitar a toda costa que Bella siguiera adelante con sus preparativos de matrimonio con Black. Sean las razones que sean, Alice es mi prima, y mas allá de lo que diga estoy seguro que no me guarda rencor y quiere ayudarme a reconquistar a Bella.

Con una nueva actitud, y una nueva esperanza, continué mi camino al hotel para descansar un poco y poder decidir como acercarme a Bella para poder hablar con ella. No podía estar más feliz, por fin las cosas iban a volver a su lugar, mi carrera, mi familia, mi vida y mi Bella.

Bella POV.

Después de la firma, no podía dejar de temblar por dentro, pero Jake estaba a mi lado, no podía dejar que él notara lo mucho que me había afectado tener a Edward tan cerca, poder ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que tenia, ese pelo rebelde y esa sonrisa que tantas veces me quito el aliento, sin hablar de esa voz, que en otros tiempos hacia que mis bragas se humedecieran, y no podía negar que ahora las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado.

Jake me acompaño a mi apartamento, por suerte no pretendió subir, ya que tenia otras cosas que hacer, trabajo creo que había dicho, sinceramente no podía estar segura ya que mi mente seguía perdida en el encuentro con Edward.

Apenas entre a mi apartamento, saque mi ropa, me puse una bata de seda, y me dirigí al baño para poner a llenar la bañera y poder darme un baño con sales y espuma, a ver si eso lograba relajarme, ya que la visita que recibí en la librería me había dejado mas tensa de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

Salí del baño en el momento que comenzó a sonar el teléfono, y me apresure a atenderlo ya que podría ser algo importante.

- Hola, ¿Quién habla?

- Bella, amiga linda, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo te fue en la firma de libros?

- Hola Alice, estaba a punto de darme un baño para relajarme, la firma estuvo muy bien, pero me ha dejado realmente cansada - decidí no decirle que había visto a Edward, primero, porque no lo había podido procesar aun y además porque me iba a volver completamente loca para que le contara todos los detalles del encuentro, que dijimos, que no, y que es lo que iba a decir, y la verdad es que aún no sabía qué hacer, porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que Edward no va a desistir hasta que habláramos.

- Bueno Bella, entonces voy directo al grano…

- Alice no creo que eso sea algo posible para ti.

- Shhh Bella, déjame hablar, la razón por la que te llamo, además de saber como te fue en la firma, porque como tu amiga me preocupo por tus cosas, es para pedirte que me acompañes mañana a ver unas bandas que tocan para que escojas la adecuada para tu boda – nombrando la boda, no podía negarme, ya que Alice era además de mi dama de honor, mi wedding planner, por mas que en un principio me pareció sospechosa su invitación, ya que me llamaba poco tiempo después de mi encuentro con Edward, me quede tranquila ya que dijo bandas y él ahora no tenía una banda, sino que se había lanzado como solista, además que por lo ultimo que sabia ella no lo perdonaba por lo que me había hecho, así que no se iba a poner a conspirar con él para juntarnos.

- Por supuesto que te acompaño Alice,¿me pasas a buscar o cómo quieres que hagamos?

- Mañana voy por tu apartamento a eso de las 7 de la tarde, así nos arreglamos juntas para rememorar viejas épocas.

- Ok Alice, entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós amiga, te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero Tinker. Adiós.

Cortamos la llamada, y rápidamente volví al baño antes que la bañera se desbordara, cerré la canilla, me quite la bata, me metí dentro y me recosté, dejando que el agua caliente, las sales y la espuma de lavanda me relajara. Y sin poder evitarlo en cuanto cerré los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron los verdes ojos de Edward mirándome como lo hacían hace 4 años.

Trate de sacarlo de mi mente para poder relajarme, pero no era posible, su voz en mi memoria no le hacia justicia, era mas hermosa aun de lo que la recordaba, pero por desgracia también recordaba que fría y dura sonó esa voz al acusarme de las cosas tan terribles que pensaba que yo había hecho, y ahora se arrepentía queriendo aclarar lo que paso hace tantos años atrás. ¿Que había sucedido para que cambiara de opinión y decidiera buscarme? Seguramente había visto la entrevista con Tyra y la foto que ella mostró de la noche en la que él estuvo a punto de morir.

Claramente me seria imposible sacarlo de mi mente y relajarme para disfrutar el baño, así que decidí salir de la bañera. Me envolví en mi bata y seque mi cabello. Ya estando lista, decidí ponerme el camisón de seda e ir a la cocina para comer algo, pero no tenia hambre, así que saque un pote de helado de chocolate de la nevera y fui al sofá para ver una película y devorar el helado.

Me decidí por ver el "Cisne negro", ya que quería despejar mi mente y esa película requería toda mi atención y no era nada romántica ni dramática, honestamente no estaba para ver ninguno de esos tipos de películas. Una vez acabada la película y dos potes de helado decidí que era hora de dormir. Una vez en la cama, cerré mis ojos y caí en un profundo sueño con Edward en mi mente.

_Estábamos en un motel de la ruta, habíamos decidido parar en el camino para dormir un poco más cómodamente ya que todavía nos esperaba un largo camino por delante para llegar al primer pueblo de la gira de Edward y su banda. Alice y yo íbamos a compartir habitación, pero no porque no quisiera compartir habitación con Edward, sino que él era el que no quería dormir conmigo, eso confirmaba que éramos algo así como folla-amigos._

_No iba a negar que eso me afectaba mas de lo que quisiera, las pocas veces que habíamos estado juntos yo sentía una conexión con él, que no había logrado sentir con nadie mas, ni siquiera con Garret que había sido tan importante para mi. Pero tampoco iba a estar rogándole ni mucho menos, por más que quisiera negarlo sabia que si él me buscaba para follar me iba a encontrar._

_Estaba sola en la habitación, me había dado una ducha para tratar de relajar toda la tensión del viaje, me puse mi tanga y una remera de breteles para dormir. Aun tenía el cabello húmedo pero no había secador en la habitación y yo no había llevado uno, así que trate de alaciarlo de la mejor manera posible para que al día siguiente no fuera imposible de domar._

_Ya lista para ir a dormir, me acosté en la cama y apague la luz del velador. Estaba ya conciliando el sueño cuando unos golpes en la puerta me sorprendieron. Seguramente seria Alice, ya que ella había decidido ir a comer algo con Jasper en el dinner que estaba cerca del motel. De mala gana salí de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta, ya que ella había dejado la llave de la habitación ahí conmigo._

_Al abrir la puerta no tuve ni tiempo de reaccionar, un cuerpo se aplasto contra mi, estampando sus labios contra los míos y tomándome de la cintura, en un fuerte abrazo me empujo dentro de la habitación cerrando con su pie la puerta. Al despegar sus labios de los míos, logre salir de la sorpresa al ver a Edward frente a mí con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca._

_- Bella, Alice no va a venir esta noche._

_- ¿Por…que? - odiaba tartamudear cada vez que lo tenia cerca._

_- Porque te voy a follar toda la noche, y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa - y sin darme la posibilidad de responder, volvió a unir sus labios con los míos en un beso desesperado._

_Me fue conduciendo a la cama sin dejar de besarme, ni de tocarme, pasando sus brazos por mi culo, acariciando la piel que mi tanga dejaba al descubierto, comenzó a subir sus manos por mi espalda colándolas por debajo de mi remera, para ir sacándola lentamente de mi cuerpo, mientras que yo acariciaba su cuello, su espalda y dirigía mis manos hacia delante para acariciar esos abdominales que me enloquecían. Una vez que se deshizo de mi remera, yo aproveche que nos habíamos tenido que separar unos segundos, para sacar su ropa lo más rápido posible. Cuando los dos estábamos sin remera comenzó a besar mi cuello y mi clavícula para tomarme entre sus brazos y depositarme en la cama, me acostó lentamente sin dejar de besarme ni un momento, para seguir bajando y torturar mis pechos, primero besándolos sin siquiera rozar mis pezones, torturándome en el proceso. Por fin, dejo de torturarme y se metió un pezón en la boca, mientras hacia rodar el otro con sus dedos y con su otra mano tocaba mi clítoris. Cuando ya lo había torturado lo suficiente, cambio su boca para el otro pezón. Ya a estas alturas me tenía jadeando y gimiendo su nombre sin poder controlarlo, levantando mi pecho para acercarlo mas a su boca._

_Dejo de torturar mis pechos para continuar sus besos por mi abdomen y seguir bajando, y con sus dientes agarrar mi tanga para deslizarlo lentamente por mis piernas. A esta altura no sabia como mi tanga seguía existiendo, yo pensaba que ya se había desintegrado por la humedad que estaba corriendo de mi coño. _

_Ya estaba desnuda frente a él y sin poder pensar coherentemente, cuando Edward comenzó a subir por mis piernas besándolas, alternando besos entre ambas piernas, hasta que llego a mi muslos internos y comenzó a dar suaves mordiscos y lamidas. Estaba que no podía mas, mis gemidos y el deseo que me estaba provocando no me dejaban respirar, en el momento que sentí su lengua húmeda en mis labios íntimos me quede sin respiración. Comenzó a torturar mi coño y mi clítoris con lentas y rápidas lamidas, follandolo con su lengua y yo no podía quedarme quieta, él tuvo que sostener mis caderas con una mano y con la otra libre aprovecho para hundir un dedo en mi interior para comenzar a bombear lentamente, y luego incorporo uno mas para bombear cada vez mas rápido, logrando que la bola que sentía en mi vientre bajo, explotara con un fuerte grito de mi parte, jadeando su nombre._

_Una vez que mi respiración comenzó a calmarse, note como Edward me miraba divertido y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, me incorpore para agarrarlo del cuello y besarlo con toda la pasión que sentía por el orgasmo que me había provocado, sintiendo en su boca mi propio sabor._

_Comencé a descender mis manos por su cuerpo para desabrochar su pantalón y meter mi mano dentro para acariciar su polla que estaba dura y suave a la vez, esperando para meterse dentro de mi coño que lo esperaba ansioso. Con ayuda de mis manos y mis piernas me ayude para empujar sus pantalones y sus boxers fuera de su cuerpo, él me ayudo porque su urgencia de estar dentro mío era tan grande como la mía por sentirlo. _

_Se incorporo brevemente para sacar un condón de su pantalón, pero antes que pudiera ponérselo, se lo saque de las manos y se lo puse torturándolo un poco muy lentamente. Una vez que el condón estaba puesto, me agarro de la nuca y me beso con pasión, acostándome nuevamente en la cama y agarrando mis muñecas para ponerlas sobre mi cabeza, comenzó a rozar nuestros sexos, para empujar dentro de mí con fuerza y un segundo después, llenarme por completo y comenzar a moverse fuerte y duro dentro de mí…_

Un sonido ensordecedor me despertó, no sabia de donde provenía, pero me estaba frustrando mucho, me había cortado este sueño, mejor dicho recuerdo candente de una noche de sexo salvaje que tuve con Edward cuando comenzamos la gira. De mala manera salí de la cama para atender el teléfono que estaba sonando sin parar y que había logrado interrumpir ese lindo recuerdo.

- Hola - atendí de un modo mas brusco del que pretendía, pero me encontraba realmente frustrada, ya que no había logrado llegar al orgasmo en ese sueño con el hombre que obviamente me seguía volviendo loca.

- Bella, mi amor, ¿te desperté? - justo tenia que llamarme Jake, realmente no me apetecía hablar con él en este momento.

- Si Jake, la verdad que ayer me entretuve viendo una película y me dormí bastante tarde.

- Discúlpame bonita, pero te llamaba para invitarte a almorzar.

- Lo siento Jake, pero la verdad estoy un poco complicada con algunos preparativos de la boda, pero si quieres almorzamos mañana - no sabia que me había hecho mentirle así, pero después de recordar una de las primeras veces que Edward me había hecho suya, el día que descubrió el tatuaje de los cisnes que tenia en mi nuca y que después nos trajo unos cuantos problemas, no me apetecía para nada ver a Jake, ya que seguramente notaria lo alterada, frustrada y excitada que me encontraba, y no quería desahogarme con él, primero porque no me parecía justo y segundo porque no lograba sentirme con Jake, cuando recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, de la misma manera que Edward me hacia sentir. Edward siempre me excito con solo una mirada, me hacía temblar, vibrar e híper ventilar con tan solo tenerlo cerca.

- No te preocupes bonita, mañana te llamo para pasar el día juntos. Te amo Bella.

- Y yo a ti - y corte la llamada. Después de estar juntos por casi 2 años, aun no lograba decirle que lo amaba. "¿Será que parte mía seguía amando a Edward?". "Por Dios Bella", me regañe a mi misma, "deja por un momento de pensar en él, sino vas a enloquecer, recuerda que en menos de 2 meses te casas con Jake".

El teléfono ya me había despertado y por suerte poco a poco mi frustración empezó a desaparecer. Decidí prepararme unos panqueques para desayunar junto con un café. Una vez termine de desayunar, me duche para relajar los músculos que el sueño había dejado tensos y me lave el cabello con mi shampoo favorito de fresas y fresias. Termine la ducha, me vestí con ropa cómoda para casa y me seque el cabello. Una vez termine, decidí quedarme tranquila en el sofá, me puse a hacer zapping y enganche unos capítulos de la serie "Friends", la deje, ya que siempre me hacia reír y me hacia recordar un poco a la relación que tenia con Alice y Rose. Terminaron los capítulos de la serie y ya era hora de almorzar, pero al no tener ganas de cocinar llame a la casa de comida china que estaba a 5 cuadras de mi casa para que me trajeran unos platos. Almorcé y decidí ponerme a leer un poco uno de mis libros favoritos "Orgullo y prejuicio", ya que no me apetecía mucho seguir viendo televisión, pero a la vez me sentía cansada para salir a dar una vuelta, además ya saldría por la noche con Alice, así que era la ocasión perfecta para estar tranquila y hacer un poco de vida hogareña.

El timbre de mi apartamento me despertó sobresaltándome, claramente me había quedado dormida leyendo, lo cual era lógico ya que por el sueño que había tenido no había descansado mucho precisamente. Me levante de la cama y vi la hora, ya eran las 7 así que seguramente seria Alice la que estaría en la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y exactamente ahí se encontraba Alice, la cual entro al apartamento dándome un fuerte abrazo.

- Tinker es hora que nos preparemos.

- Hola duende, ¿Cómo estas? Que yo sepa nosotras no dormimos juntas anoche.

- Disculpa Bells, es que estoy tan emocionada de ir a ver estas bandas, presiento que esta noche encontraremos la banda adecuada para la fiesta de tu matrimonio - no pude evitar hacer una mueca al escucharle nombrar mi matrimonio, por suerte no hizo ningún comentario, o no lo noto o decidió no decir nada, lo cual internamente le agradecí.

- Bueno Alice, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres una cerveza mientras nos preparamos? Así nos ponemos en ambiente.

- ¡Si, pongámonos en onda!

Me dirigí a la heladera y tome dos botellas de cerveza, las abrí y le tendí una a ella, mientras que ella dejaba unas bolsas en el sofá, por supuesto, era Alice y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de la salida para estrenar vestimenta. Tomamos la cerveza tranquilas, charlando de todo un poco, por supuesto que no le conté ni de mi encuentro con Edward, ni de lo que este había provocado.

Terminamos la cerveza y decidimos que era hora de comenzar a prepararnos. Para mí, había traído unos jeans desgastados muy ceñidos al cuerpo, con un straples rojo, unas botinetas con taco y una campera de cuero completaba el conjunto. Ella se iba a poner un vestido verde de tirantes finitos al cuerpo por arriba de la rodilla, unas botas cortas por el tobillo y una campera también de cuero. Una vez vestidas nos maquillamos y nos peinamos, estando casi listas, completamos los atuendos con unos aros largos ella y yo unas argollas.

Así preparadas salimos del apartamento para ir al Hard Rock en el auto de Alice. Estacionamos el auto e ingresamos al lugar, dirigiéndonos a la barra para pedirnos unos martinis, brevemente tuve un flash back de _esa_ noche. Gire mi cabeza para preguntarle a Alice si sabia a que hora iban a comenzar las bandas, cuando note que ella no se encontraba, en su lugar había unas esmeraldas profundas que conocía tan bien y que en un tiempo me miraban con amor y que aun ahora conservaban parte de ese brillo.

- Hola Bella, necesitamos hablar y no quiero que huyas de mi, por favor dame la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas que pasaron tiempo atrás, hay muchas cosas que necesito saber y entender.

- Edward ya te dije que nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar - por suerte logre que mi voz sonara clara y segura - ¿Dónde esta tu prima?

- Ella se fue, no te enojes con ella, pero la use para que te trajera y así poder hablar, no me dejaste otra opción después de nuestro encuentro ayer en la librería.

Sintiéndome completamente enojada con Alice y frustrada con Edward, este sentimiento parecía que era el único capaz de sentir durante el día. No le podía dar la oportunidad de hablar, él iba a lograr enredarme y confundirme, mas de lo que estaba, y no podía permitirlo, me había costado mucho superar que me hubiera roto el corazón y poder olvidar todo lo que sentía por él, aunque debía ser sincera y lo que sentía era miedo porque aún no había logrado olvidarlo.

Me levante del asiento y empecé a caminar para huir de ahí, pero él fue mas rápido que yo, me tomo del brazo y empezó a tirar suavemente de mi para dirigirme a una habitación, debía ser el escritorio del gerente del lugar. Me hizo entrar al lugar y cerro la puerta tras de él y sorprendiéndome me tomo de la cara y junto sus labios con los míos tomándome por sorpresa, por lo que tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, estaba empezando a responderle el beso, cuando aturdida y asustada lo empuje, él se me quedo mirando, con ese brillo en sus ojos, el mismo que tenia cuando me dijo que me amaba por primera vez. Sin saber como actuar levante mi mano y le di una fuerte cachetada por lo que me miro completamente sorprendido, y antes que pudiera hacer algo, lo empuje de la puerta, la abrí y salí corriendo fuera del lugar así como lo había hecho después de la primera vez que los dos habíamos tenido sexo, en el baño de este mismo lugar.


	7. Party like a rockstar

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella-maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias Alexis Medina Zumaran por betear este capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

**Capitulo 6: Party like a rockstar**

BPOV

Yo sabía que no era buena idea ir a ese bar y aun así confié en Alice y ella me traicionó. A pesar de que sus intenciones eran buenas al quererse asegurar de que yo estaba tomando la decisión correcta al casarme con Jake, no pude evitar molestarme con ella. ¿Acaso no sabía que esto me hacía dudar aún más?

Salí del bar vuelta una furia, no podía creer que Edward había tenido el descaro de besarme y declarar su amor luego de haberme hecho tanto daño. Apenas puse un pie fuera de la oficina pude notar la mirada curiosa de Alice en la puerta de la oficina. No me despedí, solo logré mirarla con rabia y sacarle mi dedo medio, corrí hasta la salida, tomé el primer taxi que pasó y le pedí que me llevara al apartamento de Jake en la Quinta Avenida.

Jake me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en su rostro sorprendido, ya que no acostumbramos a compartir mucho tiempo juntos debido a nuestros trabajos. Nuestra relación es tan simple como respirar, el representa la estabilidad en mi vida y eso es exactamente lo que necesito para mi futuro. Solo que cuando Edward regresó las dudas atacaron mi mente.

-¿Bonita qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Jake plantándome un beso en los labios.

-Alice y Jasper necesitaban espacio- Dije con una sonrisa falsa

-¿Y qué quieres hacer esta noche?- dijo Jake tratando de improvisar una cita.

-No te preocupes amor, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- dije disimulando un poco la cólera que cargaba.

-Entonces pediré algo de cenar- dijo Jake tomando un menú de la cocina.

-Está bien me voy a cambiar- Fui a la habitación que en ocasiones compartía con Jake y tomé una de sus camisetas de futbol y mi tablet de emergencias, para irme a la cocina donde Jake estaba abriendo una botella de vino. Se acercó a mí y me entregó una copa.

-Y ¿cómo te fue con Alice?- preguntó –¿viste algo que sirviera?

-No la verdad que no-dije concentrada en mi tablet - Debería ir a Los Ángeles allá hay más talento.

-Cierto, aunque me gustaría que fueras conmigo- dijo Jake pasando su mano por el interior de mis mulos.

-Jake, ya sabes que me encanta los Ángeles, pero tengo mucho trabajo- dije bostezando- lo siento amor, estoy muy cansada.

-Tranquila bonita, te llevo a la habitación- dijo levantándome en sus brazos.

Jake me llevó a la habitación mientras llenaba mi cuello de besos, llegamos a la habitación y los besos se hicieron más intensos y su tacto más desesperado. Pero por mucho que quería corresponderle a sus caricias, no podía ya que las sentía ajenas a mí. El beso que había compartido con Edward esta noche me había recordado exactamente lo que me estaba perdiendo.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto te deseo ahora- dijo Jake a mi oído, mientras tomaba los lados de mi tanga con sus dedos.

-Jake, en serio estoy muy cansada- dije apartándolo con mi mano.

-¿Qué tienes Bella?- dijo Jake molesto.

- Ya te dije, estoy muy cansada.- dije frustrada.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- dijo Jake saliendo de la cama.

-Entonces de qué hablas- dije disimulando ya que sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería.

-Hablo de que hace dos meses que no tenemos sexo, que ya no me cuentas nada solo me entero de lo que haces porque leo tu agenda, y hoy que vienes a mí me rechazas.- Me gritó Jacob.

-Jake tu no entiendes, la promoción del libro me tiene ocupada, aparte de eso súmale dirigir una empresa y una boda- le respondí a gritos.

-Ni hables de la boda, porque yo he sido el que te tuvo que poner una fecha para cumplir el compromiso- dijo Jake temblando- A veces pienso que lo mejor sería cancelar esta boda y darnos un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas.

-No Jake, la boda no- dije saltando - entiéndeme, planear una boda es muy difícil, más teniendo tanto trabajo.

-Está bien, pero necesito tiempo y espacio para pensar- dijo Jake tomando su abrigo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Donde Embry por una cerveza, no me esperes me quedaré en un hotel- dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Esperé hasta que oí el golpe de la puerta del departamento cerrarse para ir a la sala a buscar mi tablet y continuar con la organización del bautizo de mi libro, para el que Alice y yo estábamos planeando una fiesta a la que irían todas aquellas personas importantes en el mundo editorial y por supuesto las personas que vivieron conmigo esa aventura. Me senté en el sillón con mis lentes y una copa de vino a repasar la lista de invitados: Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Withlock, Jessica Stanley, Lauren y James Mallory y Edward Cullen. Leer esos nombres juntos me hizo recordar aquella fiesta en la que comenzó todo.

_**Cuatro años antes….**_

_La graduación de los colegios Saint Rose y Saint John, marca un nuevo comienzo para aquellos que egresan, es tiempo para aquellas que se creen princesas, de buscar un marido rico que les ayude a incrementar aún más sus fortunas y para aquellos que se encuentran en mi posición de demostrar que en realidad somos material útil para la sociedad, pero mientras tanto Alice y yo ofreceremos una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar el fin de este infierno._

…_.._

_Qué se puede decir sobre esa noche, digamos que estuvo bastante interesante. La fiesta comenzó en punto de las nueve de la noche, esperando que nuestros compañeros terminaran de cenar con sus familias, lamentablemente nuestros padres no pudieron cenar con nosotras, como se acostumbra, debido a su trabajo. Pero una cosa compensa la otra._

_Todo comenzó de forma muy calmada, los grupos fueron llegando poco a poco, tomaron tragos y bailaron al ritmo de los beats de un DJ contratado por la madre de Alice, algunos jugaban Guitar Hero en la sala y otros se demostraban su afecto en las habitaciones de invitados._

_La noche iba de maravilla, era una fiesta neoyorkina en su máxima expresión, aunque había algo muy raro en Alice, quien no dejaba de mirar su reloj. Supuse que esperaba a alguna cita. Al notar que todo marchaba a la perfección, decidí subir a mi habitación para cambiarme los altísimos tacones que estaba usando, pero me llevé una sorpresa muy desagradable._

_-Hola muñeca, felicidades, te he traído un regalo por tu graduación._

_Era James Malory, hermano de Lauren, un completo idiota con el que me acosté hace seis meses. Y quien no sabe el significado de "solo por esta noche". Aunque el maldito sabía lo que hacía, es un estúpido igual que su hermana, aunque no me quedaría callada hasta no saber sus planes._

_-¿Y qué tienes para mí? - pregunté desafiante._

_- Un muy lindo par de joyas listas para usarse - dijo acorralándome en la puerta de mi habitación._

_-Lastima, solo acepto diamantes - dije burlona._

_-Niña, tu boca no te salvará de lo que tengo planeado para ti hoy - dijo antes de atacar mi cuello con su boca._

_-James para, por favor no hagas esto - dije con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Cállate, pequeña zorra - dijo, cuando de repente lo que presionaba contra mi dejó de hacerlo y una sensación de alivio llenó mi alma y mi cuerpo._

_-Déjala idiota - pude oír la voz de mi salvador acompañada del sonido de un golpe seco._

_-¿Cullen? ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo mi agresor._

_-Estoy con ella, ahora vete antes de dejarte sin huesos - dijo Edward conteniendo su rabia._

_-Esto no se va a quedar así - gritó James bajando las escaleras._

_Suspiré aliviada mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación buscando un momento para aclarar mi mente. Solo que no contaba que mi salvador me seguiría._

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Ese idiota te hizo daño? - me preguntó Edward mientras buscaba unos zapatos bajos._

_-Sí, gracias por salvarme - dije distraída mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de mis ojos._

_-De nada, puedes decirme Superman de ahora en adelante - dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida tratando de calmarme._

_-No, tú no eres Superman, eres muy delgado para serlo, te pareces más a Spiderman - dije burlona, para calmarlo a él._

_-Por comentarios como esos te pasan esas cosas - dijo frustrado - ¿Así que tú y Mallory tienen rollo?_

_-No, lo de James fue algo de una noche, ya sabes una de esas fiestas que se salen de control. Solo que él no entendió el concepto._

_-Sí, incluso cuando yo estudiaba aquí, él no entendía el concepto - explicó._

_-Menudo idiota con él que me metí - dije más para mí misma._

_-Preciosa, si no te sientes bien acabo la fiesta por ti, yo sé que lo que acaba de pasar es bastante difícil - dijo Edward sentado en la cama mientras yo caminaba tratando de que se me pasara el susto._

_-No descuida, esta fiesta no es solo mía. Alice se esforzó mucho planeándola - dije algo mejor._

_- Quería decirte algo - dijo Edward bastante serio - Mañana me voy de gira con la banda y me gustaría que fueras a desearnos suerte._

_Mientras decía eso se acercó hasta mí y me dio un corto beso en los labios, buscando que lo viera a los ojos. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con sus ojos verdes mirándome esperanzados, y no pude hacer otra cosa sino aceptar su invitación._

_-Sí, allí estaré - asentí y le di una sonrisa tranquila._

_-Genial - dijo Edward tratando de ocultar la gran sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios._

_-No te emociones, Spiderman - dije dándole un suave empujón para bajar de nuevo a la fiesta._

_Mientras recorríamos el pasillo en silencio, se oyó el sonido de una guitarra y una batería tratando de acoplarse, vi a Edward tratando de buscar una explicación, y el muy idiota se reía de mi expresión._

_-¿Es eso, tu banda? - pregunté sorprendida._

_-Cuando Alice me invitó y dijo que tenían un DJ, no pude evitar traerles la música de la fiesta como regalo - dijo con picardía._

_-Pero tenemos al DJ para la música - dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia._

_-Música de verdad, Bella - dijo el abrazándome con un brazo - Ven, te quiero presentar a mis amigos._

_Edward me llevó a la sala donde habían improvisado un pequeño escenario. Allí se encontraban un chico muy alto y musculoso armando la batería y otro moreno con rasgos aniñados afinando un bajo._

_-Chicos, ella es Bella - dijo Edward empujándome hacia los chicos quienes me miraban de forma curiosa._

_-Encantada chicos - dije sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas._

_-Así que esta es la chica por la que partiste a Lucy en el estudio - dijo el grandote riendo escandalosamente - Ahora comprendo tu rabia._

_-¿Lucy? - pregunté_

_-Sí, su guitarra la dejó caer cuando supo que no ibas al ensayo - dijo el moreno - por cierto, Soy Seth._

_-Gracias por la información, chicos - dije riéndome, mientras veía a Edward sonrojado, hasta así se veía malditamente sexy._

_-¿Bella te gustaría una cerveza? - dijo Edward tratando de alejarme de los chicos._

_-¿Cerveza, Edward? Yo traje mi pócima especial - dijo Emmett sacando una botella de un bolso._

_-Con cerveza estaré bien, ¿vienes Bella? - dijo halándome hacia la barra._

_-No, creo que tomaré la pócima de Emmett - dije guiñándole un ojo al grandote._

_-Yeah!, Ed esta chica es una guerrera, deberías quedártela - dijo Emmett pasándome la botella. A la que le di un largo trago._

_-Bella eso es muy mala idea - dijo Edward en un intento por quitarme la botella._

_Ese es mi último recuerdo nítido de esa noche, el resto son imágenes borrosas de Edward cantando conmigo colgada de su cuello, jugando al beer-pong con Emmett en la cocina, bailando en la mesa del comedor con Alice y a esta última besándose con un rubio al que desconocía._

_Por la mañana me despertó el ruido de las aspiradoras que manejaban los empleados de limpieza que Alice y yo habíamos contratado para deshacernos del desastre hecho por la fiesta. Desperté con el peor dolor de cabeza de mi vida, Edward estaba totalmente en lo cierto al decir que tomar la pócima de Emmett era mala idea. Me levanté y corrí a verme en un espejo, gracias a Dios estaba solamente despeinada y no desnuda, en el espejo encontré una nota que decía:_

_**Preciosa, la fiesta estuvo genial, espero verte en la mañana.**_

_**E.**_

_Corrí al baño y tomé una ducha rápida, me cambié con la ropa más cómoda que encontré y salí apurada a encontrarme con los muchachos en Brooklyn, cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie fuera de mi casa uno de los empleados del servicio me avisó que algo no iba bien, y tenía mucha razón._

_Alguien entró al estudio de mi padre y tomó una escultura de una gorda que según mi padre es muy valiosa y decidió hacerla la mascota de la fiesta al hacerle un altar en la cocina y escribirle "BIG FAT MOLLY" en su panza. Menos mal y el autor había dejado una firma que rezaba "Emmett" en el trasero de la gorda._

_Mi mente se llenó de ira, tomé la escultura rayada y me fui en busca del idiota de Emmett, cuando llegué al lugar me encontré con dos grandes autobuses que decían "On Tour" en sus avisos luminosos, al bajarme del taxi con la escultura en mis manos, Emmett corrió a mi gritando de la emoción._

_-Wow, trajiste a Molly, me vas a dejar llevarla de gira - dijo quitándomela de las manos._

_-No idiota, vengo a que me pagues la restauración de eso - dije muy molesta._

_-¿Por qué la voy a pagar yo si todos la pasamos genial con ella? - dijo riéndose._

_-Idiota, no entiendes que esto es grave, mi padre me matara - dije acercándome para darle un golpe._

_-Tranquila, cuando regresemos la arreglamos y punto - dijo como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo._

_-No entiendes, cierto - me acerqué con mi mano empuñada lista para darle un golpe, pero Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevó dentro de uno de los buses._

_-¿Qué te pasa Bella? - preguntó molesto._

_-No ves la gravedad del asunto, el idiota de Emmett se pasó - dije ahora molesta con él._

_-¿Qué te preocupa, Bella? - dijo Edward frustrado._

_- Que mi padre me matará si se entera de esto. Esa escultura es única y ahora esta arruinada - dije asustada._

_-Entonces quieres huir de tu padre - dijo tratando de entender._

_-No, quiero matar a Emmett y luego irme a México donde mi padre no me encuentre - dije mordiéndome el labio._

_-Sabes que no dejaré que mates a Emmett, pero si no quieres ver a tu padre, te puedo dar tres meses libres de él - dijo acercándose a la puerta del bus y la trabó._

_-¿Qué haces? - le pregunté algo asombrada._

_-Haciendo que no veas a tu padre - dijo como si fuera obvio - Vámonos Joe._

_-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?- dije tratando de abrir la puerta._

_-A Providence, Las Vegas, Tennessee. Bienvenida a mi gira._

_-No puedo dejar todo así no más, tengo el verano planeado - dije acercándome para golpearlo._

_- Pues ya no preciosa - dijo agarrándome por las manos inmovilizándome, para besarnos apoyados en la puerta del bus mientras este seguía rodando por la autopista._

Realmente esperaba que nada loco pasara durante esta fiesta, ya que gracias a una fiesta termine pasando los mejores y el peor momento de mi vida. Esa gira cambio mi vida en todos los aspectos posibles y cuando la deje no volví a ser la misma.

Dejé mi tablet, para intentar dormir en esa fría y oscura habitación vacía de sentimientos.


	8. what could have been love

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella-maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias carelymh por betear este capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

_**Capitulo 7: What could have been love.**_

**BPOV**

La noche de la fiesta de lanzamiento y bautizo de mi libro llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya ha pasado una semana desde que Alice me engañó para encontrarme con Edward.

De verdad intente molestarme con ella y no pude, ya que no me imagino pasar una semana sin mi mejor amiga/agente/wedding planner simplemente me volvería loca con tanto que hacer. Además cuando la enfrente ella se disculpó alegando que le debía un favor muy grande a Edward.

La fiesta se llevara a cabo en un viejo galpón en Midtown, donde antes solía funcionar la fábrica de Andy Warhol, escogí ese lugar porque ese pintor es una de mis pequeñas obsesiones, y por hacerle un poco complicado el trabajo a Alice, de algún modo tenia que pagarme lo que había hecho. Lo bueno es que el lugar se encontraba acondicionado para este tipo de eventos. Solo agregamos unos cuantos objetos que hacen referencia a anécdotas del libro.

Eran las 7:30 y me estaba dando los toques finales para salir de casa ya que la velada comenzaría a las 8 y Jake quedo en pasar a recogerme a las 7:45. Justo estaba colocándome los aretes cuando recibí un mensaje suyo disculpándose porque no llegaría a tiempo a la fiesta. Así que me puse mi abrigo y salí a tomar un taxi. Llegue en veinte minutos al lugar y Alice ya se encontraba allí revisando que todo estuviera marchando bien y poniendo al día la lista de invitados.

La fiesta comenzó con los formalismos propios de un evento de negocios, primero, el dueño de la editorial que publicó el libro dio un discurso sobre lo bien recibido que ha sido, o como yo lo interpreto, está muy feliz porque está haciendo mucho dinero, para luego llamarme al escenario y proceder a bañar una copia en champaña.

Mientras estaba allí pude observar como mis amigos se juntaban en una gran mesa al fondo del salón. Al terminar la presentación tuve que ocuparme de los negocios y saludar a ejecutivos y críticos, mientras oía a mis espaldas las estrambóticas risas de Emmett anunciando que una gran fiesta estaba armándose.

Estaba hablando con el presidente de la editorial Little Brown, cuando Jake llego con un ramo de flores.

- Bonita felicidades, estoy muy orgulloso de ti - dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Gracias amor, pero te perdiste el bautizo dije algo triste.

- Lo siento, estaba negociando unos contratos que no podía posponer, tu sabes cómo funciona el negocio.

- Si lo sé, al menos estas aquí.

- Yo siempre estaré para ti - dijo besando ahora mis labios

Mientras conversaba con Jake alguien nos interrumpió con un grito que me hizo sonrojar.

- Oye Bella, los amigos estuvieron primero que tu prometido - dijo a grito tendido.

- Emmett cállate, voy con ustedes en un rato - le grite desde mi lugar.

A lo que todos me respondieron con abucheos y silbidos incluyendo Edward, lo que me hacia estar aun más nerviosa esta noche.

- Tranquila, ve con ellos yo estaré en la barra con los chicos- dijo Jake complaciente.

- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunté levantando una ceja.

- Por supuesto, aprovecha es muy raro que estén todos juntos de nuevo.

- Luego te alcanzo en la barra - dije mientras caminaba hacia los chicos.

Cuando llegue a la mesa todo allí era un desastre, licor y cenizas regadas por todas partes y un cuadro que no había visto completo desde hace cuatro años. Alice apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Jasper, Seth hablando distraídamente con Emmett quien tenia a Rose sentada en sus piernas y Edward quien se encontraba muy concentrado tomando de su botella de refresco, y junto a él una silla vacía que asumí, él había puesto allí a propósito. Al sentarme todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir haciéndome sonrojar aun más, y Emmett decidió dar uno de sus memorables discursos.

- Muchachos, por Bella quien nos ha vuelto a reunir para celebrar su éxito profesional. Bella, te prometo que mantendré tu libro dentro de mi baño, para asi poderlo terminar, ya que Rose no me lo quiere resumir. Por tu éxito, y porque tengas un muy feliz matrimonio.

A lo que todos respondieron salud y tomaron de sus respectivos tragos. Y luego fue Edward quien se levantó para hablar.

- Esta noche quiero brindar porque a pesar de los altibajos nos hemos convertido en una versión mejorada de nosotros mismos, porque hemos tenido éxito a pesar de que el de algunas personas sea exponiendo la vida privada de los demás. Y deseo que se repitan más a menudo estas reuniones ¡Salud!.

Todos corearon y Edward se sentó a mi lado. Con ello pude comprobar que es verdad aquello que dicen de "estamos tan cerca pero nos separa un abismo" y él se encargó de romper el hielo.

- ¿Qué tal te pareció mi discurso? - dijo retador.

- Ya deberías cambiarlo, estoy cansada de oír siempre lo mismo - dije algo molesta.

- Entonces has estado pendiente de mí - dijo con media sonrisa.

- No, yo no, al contrario, he tenido demasiado trabajo. Mi abogado hace eso por mí.

- Sabes que podríamos resolver esto sin necesidad de abogados - dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

- No gracias, esto es un asunto de negocios. El pasado quedó atrás - dije mostrándole mi anillo de compromiso.

- No te preocupes, eso tiene solución - dijo acercándose aun más mientras yo trataba de no caer ante su mirada.

Justo en ese momento, un silbido de Jasper nos liberó de nuestra lucha de miradas, trayéndonos de nuevo al mundo real.

- Chicos, no es momento de pelear - dijo Jasper muy serio.

- Muy cierto, Bella cuando me vas a regalar a Molly - dijo Emmett tomando la escultura del centro de la mesa.

- Bájala Emmett que es prestada - dijo Alice exasperada.

- Pero Molly fue mi primer amor - dijo besando a la escultura, mientras que Rose le daba un codazo en las costillas.

- Osito, yo creía que había sido yo - dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

- Si osita, tú fuiste mi primer amor de carne y hueso - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Respuesta a la cual todos replicamos con carcajadas y comentarios subidos de tono por parte de Edward y Seth. Así estuvimos largo rato hasta que me dieron ganas de ir al baño y tuve que gritarle a Edward frente a todos que no se le ocurriera seguirme, dados nuestros antecedentes.

Al salir del baño decidí ir con Jake un rato, pero me quede a mitad de camino ya que el sonido de una canción me paralizó.

_You torture Little girl_

_Showing what life is all about _

_Where did all the wine go_

_Everyday is gone gone gone_

Era Garrett, mi primer amor, el que me escribió mi primera canción, esa que estaba cantando ahora y que me regresó a aquella época cuando los problemas se olvidaban fácilmente y ahora estaba frente a mí para recordarme que la promesa que me hizo cuando lo rechacé por seguir a Edward continuaba en pie. Él siempre estaría para apoyarme. A pesar que el tiempo ha pasado y ambos seguimos adelante, nos teníamos mucho cariño.

Al terminar de cantar no pude evitar correr al escenario y abrazarlo lo mas fuerte que pude, mientras él reía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Kate en Australia.

- No para nada, he estado encerrado en un estudio en Soho grabando mi nuevo álbum.

- Pero Kate me dijo que le ayudarías con las fotos - dije aun sorprendida.

- Alice nos amenazó para que no dijéramos que estaría aquí hoy - dijo señalando a Alice.

- Te juro que esa enana me va a matar de un infarto - dije llevándolo a la mesa que compartía con los chicos.

- Enana, me debes una cita con el cardiólogo - le reclamé a Alice.

- De nada, Bella, veo que te gustó la sorpresa que preparé para ti - dijo sacando la lengua.

- No te lo niego, esto no habría sido posible sin él - dije pellizcándole.

- Así que tú fuiste el de la idea de exponernos a todos, Pearson - atacó Edward, nunca entendería ese odio visceral que sentía por Garrett, ese odio y rencor tan notorio en su tono de voz con ese simple comentario.

- No, yo siempre apoyé a Bella con su carrera de escritora y no intento destruirla antes de que empiece - contraatacó Garrett, podría decir que ese odio era mutuo, lo cual tenía su grado de diversión, pero aun así me era incomprensible.

- Dios, como extrañaba las peleas Cullen vs. Pearson - dijo Emmett abrazándolos por el cuello.

- Cállate Emmett - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Ahora soy yo el que me tengo que callar cuando estoy tratando de evitar una peles - dijo alejándose de los dos.

En ese momento vi algo que me dio muy mala espina. Jake se acercaba a la mesa de forma muy torpe y con expresión enfadada. Eso significaba que seguro haría el ridículo, pero no me imaginé que arremetería contra mí.

- Bella, nos vamos - dijo muy borracho.

- Jake lo siento me quedo con mis amigos - dije desde mi lugar.

- Bella nos vamos a mi casa - dijo acercándose a mi, solo para encontrarse con los cuerpos de Edward y Garrett protegiéndome.

- Chicos no es necesario - dije apartándolos de mi camino - ¿y que se supone que haga contigo así borracho?

- Follar, o es que ya decidiste si te vas con Pearson o Cullen esta noche.

- Cállate perro, no la trates así - salió Edward al rescate.

- Edward no importa, son cosas de borrachos. Él solo esta inseguro - dije enfrentando a Jake - Gracias por dañarme la fiesta. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – complete saliendo del lugar.

- ¿A dónde vas? - gritó Jacob.

- No te importa.

Mi caminar decidido poco a poco se convirtió en lento y algo torpe ya que en mi apuro no tomé mi abrigo, y mis pensamientos confundidos no ayudaban mucho. Ahora más que nunca sabía que mi matrimonio con Jacob era un error, pero yo sé que si lo dejara correría a los brazos de Edward y saldría lastimada de nuevo. Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que dos hombres me seguían, para el momento en que lo note traté de apresurar mi paso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos me empujaron contra la pared y uno de ellos coloco una navaja en mi cuello, mientras me despojaban de mis objetos de valor. Nunca en tantos años viviendo en Manhattan me había sucedido algo así, simplemente estaba en shock.

Justo cuando me estaban quitando mi anillo de compromiso una tercera sombra apareció, y yo cerré los ojos esperando una tercera amenaza y rezando para que no me hicieran nada más que robarme mis pertenencias. Cuando oí varios golpes metálicos y deje de sentir el filo de la navaja en mi piel.

- Toma tus cosas Bella - pude oír las cosas de Garrett.

- ¿Garrett, que haces aquí? - pregunte en shock.

- Creíste que te iba a dejar caminar sola en Nueva York. Vamos te llevo a casa - dijo mientras ponía su abrigo en mis hombros.

- Gracias - dije agachando la cabeza.

- No me lo agradezcas, yo solo quiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer. Ese tipo es un idiota, que además de llegar tarde al bautizo de tu libre, se emborracha, te hace pasar un mal momento arruinando tu festejo, y encima te disgusta haciendo que salgas sola a la noche y que te pone en peligro - dijo muy serio.

-Si hoy lo demostró bastante bien. Pero no se que mas hacer, al menos al estar con él no me siento sola y miserable - dije tratando de explicarme.

- Te equivocas, respóndeme algo, ¿te imaginas como seria tu vida dentro de treinta años con él en ella?

- No, la verdad nunca me he imaginado eso y cada vez me cuesta mas.

- Ves, piénsalo bien, cásate si te imaginas tu vida completa con él, si sientes que no puedes no tenerlo en ella, sino, no te arriesgues - dijo él de forma serena – Y para que conste no los veo juntos, él no me da buena espina, no me resulta la persona adecuada para vos, no me parece que sea una buena persona.

Caminamos bastante rato por las calles en silencio, mientras yo reflexionaba sobre la pregunta que me hizo Garrett y no pude evitar hacerle la misma pregunta a Garrett.

- ¿Y tu? – pregunte.

- ¿Yo que?

- ¿Te imaginas con Kate dentro de 30 años? - él sonrió.

- Cada día sueño con ello, no solo envejecería con ella, la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, y haría lo que sea por ella - dijo con la mirada algo perdida - o por que crees que la acompaño a la mayoría de sus viajes - dijo haciéndome reír.

- Tienes razón, y ¿ya tienen fecha para la boda? - pregunte de forma picara.

- No, la verdad no. Estamos esperando que se terminen las competencias de surf para establecernos definitivamente en New York.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, y por mí.

- ¿Cómo que por ti?

- Porque así tendré a unos de mis mejores amigos cerca de mi.

Continuamos hablando, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi edificio en Soho y la despedida se hacia inminente.

- ¿Quieres subir por un café? - le dije tratando de alargar el encuentro.

- No puedo, mañana grabo a primera hora y ya es tarde, otro día - dijo abrazándome

- Esta bien, nos vemos en la boda - dije algo triste.

- Puede ser, Bella, solo quiero que sepas que no importa la situación que sea, por muy arriesgada o loca, no dudes en llamarme. Siempre estaré para ti - dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Entre a mi apartamento y ahí mismo en la sala me deshice de la ropa helada y corrí a mi cuarto a ponerme el pijama mas abrigado que tenia me estaba haciendo una coleta, cuando el timbre sonó de forma desesperada.

Mientras abría la puerta grite un "VETE A LA MIERDA, JACOB". Pero no podía estar más equivocada.

- ¿Edward? - pregunte al ver al hombre de mis pesadillas en mi puerta.

- Ahora tu y yo podemos hablar en paz - dijo abriéndose paso por la sala.

_**EPOV**_

El idiota de Black, me hizo acojonar con la forma como trato a Bella frente a todos. Apenas ella dejo el lugar, Pearson fue a asegurarse que no le sucediera algo en la calle, y yo le deje un muy doloroso recuerdo en su cara al perro.

Luego de lo sucedido, todos dejamos el lugar algo apenados, de hecho, todo termino mucho mejor a como si hubiese pasado hace cuatro años. Decidí seguir a Pearson, solo para asegurarme que ella llegara bien. Subí a mi volvo, y me dirigí al Plaza donde creía que Alice y Bella aun vivían juntas. Justo a mitad de camino recibí un mensaje que contenía una dirección y decía: _**Se mudo hace un año. A.**_

Así que tome rumbo a su apartamento de Soho. Cuando llegue pude verla con Pearson hablando en la puerta del edificio, así estuvieron un rato, y yo estaba que no podía mas de los celos, y requirió de todo mi control y mi paciencia observar como se abrazaban sin interrumpir, hasta que ella entro y él siguió su camino a pie, y pude respirar tranquilo, porque si él subía con ella no había fuera de la naturaleza capaz de controlarme. Me baje del auto dando un portazo, Pearson volteo y me dijo:

- El numero 05 Cullen.

Corrí al apartamento y toque la puerta desesperadamente, hasta que oi un "Vete a la mierda, Jacob" proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, definitivamente esa era mi Bella. La puerta se abrió violentamente y vi a Bella vistiendo un pijama sin nada de maquillaje, lentes y coleta. Parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado en ella, incluso mantenía la misma expresión de enfado. Cuando me vio pregunto sorprendida.

- ¿Edward?

- Ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar en paz - dije abriéndome paso por la sala.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto enfadada.

- Quiero que rompas tu compromiso con Jacob, no debes ni puedes casarte con él, no quiero que te cases - dije acercándome a ella mientras huía de mi.

- Directo al grano entonces - dijo sentándose en el sofa - No voy a hacer lo que tu dices, yo lo amo, y tu no tienes derecho a exigirme eso.

- Si lo tengo, nuestra historia, todo lo que vivimos hace cuatro años me lo da - dije tratando de que recordara los buenos tiempos.

- Te equivocas, ese derecho lo perdiste cuando me botaste sin razón alguna en el Grand Ole Perry - dijo alterada - O mejor dicho cuando me botaste porque pensaste que era capaz de lastimarte, perdón, de matarte, y le creíste a cualquier otra persona antes que a mi.

- Ahora me doy cuenta de ello, solo quiero que me perdones para que todo vuelva a ser como antes - dije tratando de agarrar sus manos.

- Es muy tarde, no sabes cuanto sufrí. Pase un año en el que cada día cuando despertaba me preguntaba que había hecho mal, y llegue a odiarme - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos ¡maldición odiaba verla llorar!

- No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de ello, perdóname - dije desesperado - todas las noches sueño que estas conmigo en casa durmiendo, y quisiera que eso se volviera realidad.

- Tranquilo eso se supera. Lo se por experiencia - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Déjalo y vente conmigo, recuperemos todo lo que perdimos, todo lo que dejamos atrás por mi error, trabajare todo lo posible para que puedas confiar en mí - dije impulsivamente.

- ¿Y vivir con Tanya y tu hijo? – Cuando dijo esas palabras, abrí la boca muy grande y mis ojos revelaron lo sorprendido que estaba, al ver mi cara prosiguió - Por Dios Edward, creíste que no lo sabía. Una vez te vi en la quinta avenida con ella y el bebe, y fue cuando decidí aceptar la proposición de Jacob - dijo comenzando a llorar otra vez.

- Eso fue un error, fui inmaduro y estaba completamente fuera de control, no dejaba de tomar y drogarme, te había perdido. No supe reconocer lo que tenía frente de mí, reconocerte a ti realmente hasta que te perdí. Ahora deseo que tu fueras la madre de ese bebé.

- Pero no lo soy - me gritó - lo siento Edward, pero es mi turno de seguir adelante.

- Podemos comenzar de cero - insistí.

- Debes irte - dijo abriéndome la puerta.

- Esta bien, pero debes saber que no descansare hasta que cambies de parecer y reconozcas que al que a amas es a mi y no a él.

- Nos vemos en la boda, Edgard - dijo dándome la estocada final.

- Nos veremos.

Voltee a verla, pero me encontré con la puerta cerrada. Expulsándome de su vida. Sin fuerzas me senté frente a la puerta por largo esperando que volviese a salir, pero fue en vano. Salí del edificio sintiéndome como la mierda de enterarme cuánto daño le había hecho a la mujer que tanto amaba.


	9. Can't fight the moonlight

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella-maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias karili por betear este capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

_**Capitulo**__** 8**_

**BPOV**

Luego que se fue Edward de mi apartamento, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía entender como era capaz de decirme estas cosas, como seguía amándolo igual que hace 4 años y a la vez odiarlo por todo lo que me había hecho, y me seguía haciendo sentir.

Una vez que logre calmar mi llanto, fui al baño a lavarme la cara para poder ir a dormir, o mejor dicho, dados todos los eventos de la noche como la actitud de Jacob, mi asalto y que Edward viniera a mi casa, esperaba que me dejaran conciliar el sueño.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dando vueltas en la cama, no sabría decir si fueron 10 minutos o 2 horas, pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el comportamiento de Jacob esta noche en la fiesta, como fue capaz de embriagarse, ridiculizarme, quererme llevar de mi fiesta para que no pueda disfrutar con mis amigos, y encima provocar que me fuera sola.

Luego que me quisieran asaltar y vaya uno a saber que más podrían haberme hecho si no fuera porque Garrett apareció para rescatarme. Para continuar la charla con él y las cosas que dijo que me dejaron pensando si realmente Jacob era la persona para mí. Y para terminar que Edward viniera a mi apartamento y la conversación con él, encima es capaz de decirme que le gustaría que su bebé sea mío. Dios que iba a hacer con todo el torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos que tenía dentro.

Decidí levantarme para prepararme un tilo, a ver si eso me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas. Cuando iba camino a la cocina volvió a sonar el timbre, ahora seguramente si iba a ser Jacob, un Jacob borracho iba a estar detrás de la puerta. Mientras debatía si le abría o no, volvió a sonar el timbre, y decidí que lo mejor iba a ser contestar sino podía ser capaz de hacer un escándalo.

Me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con Edward nuevamente.

- Te dije que iba a luchar por vos y eso es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento - quise cerrar la puerta, pero no me lo permitió.

- Edward, por favor, vete de aquí, no tenemos nada mas que hablar, yo me voy a casar con Jake y no hay nada que vos puedas hacer al respecto - dije mientras intentaba empujarlo para así poder cerrar la puerta.

- Bella, tenes que darnos una oportunidad, nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro - y mientras decía eso, logro empujar la puerta y cerrarla con su pie.

- Edward, tenes que irte, ya no tiene sentido, lo único que hacemos es lastimarnos cada vez mas - no pude contener las lagrimas.

- Preciosa, por favor no llores, no me hagas esto, sabes que tus lagrimas me destruyen - y mientras decía eso comenzó a acariciar mi rostro.

Lentamente, mientras me secaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas levante mi rostro para verlo directamente a esos hermosos ojos que tantas veces me habían cautivado, y ese brillo que siempre tuvieron al verme seguían ahí, mientras note como iba acercando sus labios a los míos, y en el momento que se juntaron, todos los planetas explotaron y millones de estrellas brillaron frente a mi.

En ese momento, no pude pensar en nada más que sus labios estaban tocando los míos, sin poder controlar mi cuerpo y sus acciones, enrede mis brazos por su cuello y lo acerque más a mí, mientras que nuestras lenguas se unían en esa danza que tantas cosas nos hicieron sentir tiempo atrás.

Sin romper el beso, Edward me tomo que de la cintura y me apreso contra la pared mientras acariciaba mi espalda y comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de mi pijama y yo tiraba de los pelos de su nuca y trataba de acercar mas aun su labios a los míos.

Cuando tuvimos que dejar de besarnos porque la falta de aire se estaba haciendo notoria pude ver en sus ojos el reflejo de mi necesidad, de tantos años sin estar juntos, sin besarnos, sin tocarnos, sin hacer el amor y unirnos como solo los cuerpos de los amantes eran capaces de hacerlo. A su vez se notaba la lujuria y todos los sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro, y sin querer continuar con la distancia de 2 centímetros que nos distanciaban volví a atraerlo hacia mí, para besarlo, abrazarlo y comenzar a quitarle su campera y su camisa con la necesidad de 4 años sin poder tocarlo. No podía dejar mis manos quietas y él tampoco podía, ya que mientras yo trabajaba para deshacerme de su ropa el hacia lo mismo con mi pijama.

Sin perder el tiempo y con la respiración acelerada y sin poder controlarla, ni tampoco los gemidos que nos provocaban las manos del otro sobre la piel, sin ropa de por medio, y sin dejar de besarnos los labios y el cuello, me tomo de las nalgas y presionándome contra la pared me alzo para que pudiera enredar mis piernas en su cintura, y sin preámbulo alguno, solo demostrándola la necesidad que tenia el uno por el otro me penetro fuerte y duro. Ese contacto nos hizo gemir fuertemente a ambos y no pudimos dejar de hacerlo mientras él entraba y salía de mi en un ritmo duro y constante, lo que provoco que minutos después ambos llegáramos juntos a un orgasmo devastador.

Aún en sus brazos me llevo hasta mi habitación, donde volvimos a besarnos y a acariciarnos, y sin salir de mi, comenzó a besar mi cuello y bajar por mis pechos para torturar cada uno de mis pezones, con lamidas, chupando y mordiéndolos, consiguiendo a si que me excitara nuevamente y sintiera como volvía a endurecerse dentro mío. Continuo con su tortura mientras comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento y devastador haciendo que sintiera lentamente como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo tras otro orgasmo.

Salio de mi y se acostó a mi lado acariciando mi espalda mientras yo lo hacia con su pecho, volviendo mi rostro hacia el suyo volvió a besarme. Continuamos besándonos y acariciándonos lentamente mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, eso bastaba, demostraba que no necesitábamos mas palabras de por medio.

Pasados unos minutos, decidí devolverle el favor, así colocándome a horcajadas sobre él, comencé a besar sus labios, bajando por su pecho, jugando con sus tetillas, para continuar por sus abdominales y seguí bajando hasta que rodee con mis manos su gran polla, para luego deslizarla lentamente en mi boca, para jugar y enloquecerlo con mi lengua. Comencé a sentir como nuevamente estaba duro y firme, y seguí trabajando con mi boca sobre él, tomando la mayor cantidad posible de su erección y trabajar con mis manos sobre sus testículos y la parte en la cual mi boca no era capaz de trabajar. Cuando sentí que ya estaba por llegar a su orgasmo lo saque de mi boca, a lo que Edward lanzo un gemido de protesta, pero antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo, subí por su cuerpo y mientras lo besaba fui introduciéndolo lentamente en mí.

Una vez que lo hundí por completo en mi, comencé un lento y suave vaivén, subiendo y bajando por su erección, hasta que Edward, al parecer impaciente por mi ritmo, tomo mis caderas y comenzó a moverme cada vez mas rápido sobre él, para después levantarse y sentándose en la cama, conmigo arriba continuo dirigiendo mis movimientos y tomando mis pezones en sus labios, para mordisquearlos a su antojo, y mientras torturaba mis pechos yo deslizaba mis brazos por su cuello y tomando los mechones de pelo de su nuca, lo obligue a besarme, y así logramos acallar los gemidos del orgasmo que nos ataco con una fuerza descomunal. Cuando este comenzó a decaer Edward volvió a recostarse llevándome a mi con él, y sin salir de mi interior me abrazo y me dejo sobre él acariciando mi espalda por unos minutos.

Cuando sentí que el sueño estaba por vencerme me deslice a su costado y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo sus brazos a mi alrededor y el latido de su corazón, caí felizmente dormida.

No se cuantas horas dormí, pero hace años que no dormía tan bien. Se que mi sueño descansado y placentero tenían que ver con la persona que velo por ellos, sosteniendo mi cuerpo junto al suyo con sus brazos abrazándome y haciéndome sentir protegida, pero ahora con la luz del nuevo día y él a mi lado, una tormenta de culpa me golpeo con fuerza. Forcé a mis ojos abrirse para notar que efectivamente estaba sola en mi cama.

No podía creer que me había pasado para rendirme a los encantos de Edward y hacer el amor con él 3 veces cuando faltaba tan poco para mi boda. Por dios, mi boda… estaba comprometida con Jacob, me iba a casar con él y pensaba formar una familia con él y de un día para el otro, lo había engañado y no solo eso, sino que había sido con Edward, el amor de mi vida, porque por mas que quisiera, no podía negarlo.

Levantándome de mi cama, y tomando mi bata para cubrir mi desnudez, salí de mi habitación, al hacerlo me encontré a Edward en mi cocina con una bolsa y unos cafés de Starbucks.

- Preciosa, te despertaste antes de darme la oportunidad de llevarte el desayuno a la cama, tome tus llaves prestadas para ir a comprarte un café mocha y unos muffins de arándanos, tus favoritos - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con la clara intención de besarme.

- Edward, gracias por el café, pero tengo que pedirte que te vayas. Lo que sucedió anoche fue un error, no debería haber sucedido, yo voy a casarme con Jake, y lo engañe contigo, no se como perdonarme - dije bajando mi mirada al suelo, no era capaz de verlo a la cara, sentía culpa por Jake, y vergüenza por mi comportamiento.

- Bella, mi vida, pensé que con la noche que pasabas te habías dado cuenta que nos amamos y que no te vas a casar con ese perro.

- Por favor vete, no puedo manejar esto ahora, no se que pensar, realmente estoy muy confundida, y me siento muy culpable por haber estado contigo cuando estoy cerca de casarme…

- Basta de decir que te vas a casar, la noche que pasamos juntos demuestra que me sigues amando, así que no voy a permitir que te cases con ese - me corto y podía notar como se estaba enojando, cosa que no quería que pasara en este momento, pero no podía lidiar con él y lo que sentía en este momento.

- Ed, por favor, déjame sola, necesito pensar, ver que siento y tenerte acá conmigo no me ayuda, te pido que me entiendas y respetes esto.

- Esta bien, me voy pero que te quede claro que no voy a dejar de luchar por vos, que la maravillosa y hermosa noche que pasamos juntos me dan la esperanza que decidas dejar todo atrás y estar nuevamente conmigo - tomando su campera se dirigió a la puerta para irse, yo no podía ver como se marchaba de mi apartamento, pero antes de irse volvió a mi y tomándome por los hombres me hizo voltear y mirarlo, me beso y me deje besar - Quiero que tengas una sola cosa clara, te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo, sin importar mis comportamientos y mis malas decisiones eso es algo que jamás cambio.

Volviéndose se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, la abrió y se fue, cerrándola detrás de él.

En ese momento me quede pensando si debería ir tras él o dejarlo ir. Después de debatirme 10 segundos decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo ir. Ya tendría la oportunidad de hablarlo bien con él, después de todo me había dicho que me seguía amando. Dios… me seguía amando como yo lo amaba a él, y yo iba a cometer un error al casarme con Jake, no lo amaba, Garrett, Alice, Rose y hasta Edward tenían razón, no éramos el uno para el otro, pero como podía decirle ahora, a tan poco tiempo de la boda, que no podíamos casarnos.

Antes de tomar una decisión, y ver como afrontarla, me dirigí nuevamente a la cocina para tomar el café mocha y el muffin de arándanos que Edward me había comprado, era tan tierno, y lo amaba tanto, seguí recordando mis gustos. Luego de desayunar, recogí mi pijama que había quedado al lado de la puerta, fui a mi dormitorio, hice la cama y fui al baño para darme una ducha. En cuanto termine de ducharme, sin poder evitar recordar la noche que pase con Edward y sin dejar de sentirme como me sentí, fui a mi habitación, tome un par de jeans, una camiseta de manga larga y cuando estaba por ponerme las botas sonó el timbre. Me apresure para ponérmelas y corrí a la puerta, con la esperanza que sea Edward quien me buscara. Pero al abrirla me lleve una sorpresa.

- Bonita, venia a disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche - Jake estaba parado frente a mi puerta con un gran ramo de flores, rosas, fresias y lilas, mis flores favoritas.

- Jake, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – dije completamente sorprendida y deseando que fuera otra persona.

- ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

- Disculpa Jake, pasa.

Una vez que entro dentro de mi apartamento, me tomo de la cintura y acerco su cara para besarme, por desgracia no reaccione a tiempo y sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos con una ternura nada propia de él. Me había descolocado por completo su actitud, cerrando los ojos por un instante me deje llevar por su beso, pero a los pocos segundos imágenes de la hermosa noche que pase con Edward empezaron a aparecer tras mis parpados, y sentía que eran otros labios los que me besaban y empecé a sentir asco de mi misma, de ser capaz de haber engañado a Jake como lo hice, de haber pasado la noche con Edward estando comprometida con otro hombre, y lo peor de todo era que la había disfrutado.

Lentamente, y con mi estomago revuelto me separe de Jake, no podía soportar esa situación y menos ver como me miraba con tanto amor, y yo lo había traicionado, lo había engañado y estaba pensando en partirle el corazón.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Jake?

- No, quiero que hablemos de lo que paso ayer. Quiero disculparme con vos, la verdad es que hice todo mal, llegue tarde, me emborrache, te avergoncé enfrente de tus amigos…

- Y por esa razón casi me asaltan, de no haber sido que Garrett me siguió para asegurarse que estaba bien no se que hubiera pasado – le dije sin poder evitar la bronca y el miedo que había sentido en ese momento, que hubiera evitado si Jake no se comportaba como lo hizo.

- Dios, lo siento Bella, no sabia. Pero ¿estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

- No gracias a ti, Jake.

- Bella, por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención que te pasara eso, no fue mi intención que pasara eso, no quise emborracharme y arruinarlo todo, pero tome demás y vi como estabas pasándolo tan a gusto con tus amigos, y con Garrett y Edward ahí, y me enceguecí por los celos, no era mi intención tratarte así. Por favor dime que me perdonas, no se que haría sin vos, que seria de mi vida sin vos a mi lado, creo que fue eso lo que provoco que actuara así, me dio miedo que vieras que eras mas feliz con alguno de ellos dos – a estas alturas yo estaba conteniendo las lagrimas de culpa que tenia en mis ojos conteniéndolas para que no bañaran mis mejillas, mientras él agarraba mis manos de rodillas frente a mi, que con su declaración me había sentado en el sillón.

- Jake por favor levántate. Hablemos más tranquilos por lo que sucedió.

- No voy a levantarme hasta que no digas que me perdonas, que no te voy a perder, porque mi vida no tendría mas sentido si decides no estar mas a mi lado – con esa declaración me quede helada en mi sitio ¿Qué era lo que me estaba diciendo?

- Jake, ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no podría vivir sin ti – y diciendo eso, me abrazo y me beso con pasión.

Deje que me besara, no podía conmigo misma por la culpa que sentía y la declaración que me había dicho, en simples palabras me estaba diciendo que era capaz de quitarse la vida si no me tenia ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer para no herir sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo podría evitar la boda? ¿Qué debería hacer con Edward ahora?

Mi cabeza era un torbellino y mi corazón estaba completamente herido, estaba en una encrucijada y no era capaz de tomar una decisión en este momento, y lo peor de todo que decidiera lo que decidiera alguien iba a salir lastimado.

- Por supuesto Jake que te perdono, tranquilízate por favor, pero te pido que por favor no vuelvas a actuar de esa manera – dije tranquilizándolo – Garrett se va a casar pronto y Edward ya no es parte de mi vida, solamente tu – esa declaración fue la mas difícil de hacer, tuve que tragar el nudo que tenia formado en la garganta, era la mentira mas grande que había tenido que decir en mi vida, ya que Edward era parte de mi vida, y la parte mas importante de esta, en especial desde anoche.

- Gracias Bella, veras que no tendrás ninguna escena de esas nunca más.

- Eso espero Jake, la verdad es que no podría perdonarte si vuelve a pasar – por lo menos diciendo eso me daba la esperanza de poner fin a todo lo relacionado a la boda ya que no crea que la próxima vez que vea a Edward se pueda contener.

- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, me controlare y confiare en vos, ya que es conmigo con quien te vas a casar – y devuelta con esa frase sentí una pulsada de culpabilidad.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo ahora?

- No gracias, de hecho estaba pensando si querías que fueras a almorzar juntos a algún lado, con todos los preparativos de la boda y con lo de tu libro, no tenemos tiempo para nosotros solos.

- Por supuesto Jake, vamos a almorzar que ahora, que luego tengo que encontrarme con Alice para seguir con los preparativos de la boda.

- Perfecto, termina de arreglarte bonita y nos vamos.

Salimos del apartamento, Jake me abrió la puerta de su coche y fuimos a comer al Russian Tea Room, ya que decía que era unos de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York, digno de personas tan importantes como nosotros. Esa era otra de las cosas que me molestaban de Jake, eran demasiados ostentosos para mi gusto los lugares a donde me llevaba. No podía negar que la comida era exquisita pero lo mismo era en otros restaurantes de la ciudad más simples y mucho más acogedores.

Durante la comida, siguió disculpándose conmigo por su comportamiento y diciéndome lo importante que era para él, lo que provoco que casi no pudiera comer, ya que la continuaba con un nudo en mi garganta y en mi estomago, ya que las imágenes mías haciendo el amor con Edward se colaban en mi mente sin mi permiso. Trate de disimularlo y comí lo mas que pude.

- ¿Qué pasa bonita? ¿No tienes hambre?

- Más o menos Jake.

- Claro, seguramente es por los nervios de la boda, deberías decirle a Alice que se ocupe de los preparativos ella sola por un par de días, y nosotros podríamos irnos a descansar y sacarnos la tensión que todas las cosas que estuvimos haciendo nos provocaron.

- No soy capaz de dejarla a Alice a cargo de todo, ya descansaremos luego de la boda – pensar en la boda hacia que mi estomago se cerrara aun mas.

- Era solo una sugerencia Bella, no me gusta verte tan tensa.

Terminamos de comer y le pedí a Jake que me llevara al apartamento, ya que en poco tiempo Alice iría a buscarme para seguir con los preparativos de una boda, que cada vez deseaba menos que ocurriera, o para ser honesta conmigo misma, no quería que fuera con mi prometido, sino con la persona que a pesar de haberme lastimado, estaba tan colado en mi piel y en mi corazón que había logrado que lo perdonara y con el que había compartido una noche de amor y pasión que ya pensaba que nunca mas iba a vivir.

Una vez en el apartamento, prepare un café para ambos, ya que parecía que Jake no quería irse de mi lado. Tomamos el café y nos quedamos conversando de cosas sin importancia hasta que en un momento determinado se acerco a mí, tomando mi cara comenzó a besarme y yo no sabia como reaccionar, no quería lastimar sus sentimientos pero no quería que me besara. Cuando estaba a punto de apartarme de él, su celular comenzó a sonar. Vio la pantalla y una mueca extraña cruzo su cara, lo cual llamo mi atención.

- Disculpa bonita, pero tengo que tomarla – dijo con cara de no querer hacerlo, pero creía que tenia que ver mas que nada con no coger la llamada en mi presencia – Jacob Black – atendió pero se alejo a mi recamara mientras la cogia.

La curiosidad pudo conmigo y muy lentamente me levante del sofá y lo seguí, acercándome a la puerta para que no viera que estaba espiándola.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sabes que no puedes llamarme cuando quieras – la curiosidad aun más ¿con quien estaba hablando? y más aun ¿por que no podía llamarlo? – Está bien, ¿puedes calmarte? De acuerdo, nos encontramos en el Plaza en una hora y hablaremos tranquilamente de esto.

Cortó la llamada y antes que descubriera que lo había espiado, fui a la cocina para lavar las tazas.

- Bonita, tengo que irme, lamento irme mas temprano pero surgió un inconveniente en la empresa que tengo que resolver yo – dicho esto, me beso levemente en los labios, dio media vuelta y a los pocos segundos escuche como la puerta se cerraba.

La sospecha fue aun mayor. ¿Que me estaba ocultando? Porque estaba segura que algo me estaba ocultando, sino porque tanto misterio al tomar la llamada, y porque le había dicho que no tenia la libertad de llamarlo y luego de unos segundos y de escuchar lo que esta persona le decía y él trato de calmarla y acceder a encontrase con ella en el Plaza. Todo esto me olía raro, tanto misterio me hacia pensar que Jacob no era digno de confianza. Algo estaba ocultando y yo tenía que averiguarlo. ¿Y si tenía una amante? Si era así, si realmente tenia una amante tenia que pensar que iba a hacer yo al respecto, tal vez era mi oportunidad de librarme de una boda que realmente no quería.


	10. crash and burn

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella-maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias **__**Betza MB **__**por betear este capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

_**Capítulo 9: Crash and Burn**_

**BPOV**

Me sentía totalmente confundida, no podía creer que Jacob me ocultara cosas, ya que hasta lo sucedido el día de ayer, yo no le ocultaba nada, y por muy ingenuo que suene yo creía que él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Espere quince minutos sentada en el sofá mirando a la nada, mientras esperaba a Alice. Minutos que parecieron horas y durante ellos múltiples opciones se me vinieron a la mente, problemas de mafiosos, un distribuidor de drogas y la más temida y que esperaba que sucediera, que tuviese una amante, si era así y lograba descubrirlo, mis dudas estarían resueltas, podría terminar con él y con la boda, y podría disfrutar de estar con Edward.

Alice llego a los cinco minutos que Jacob dejo mi apartamento con un montón de papeles y carpetas que contenían los preparativos para la boda, y me saludo como de costumbre:

- Hola mi querida Tinkerbell, ¿Qué tal te encuentras? - dijo algo agitada.

- Bien - respondí algo cabizbaja.

- Tinker ¿Qué te pasa? Garrett me contó lo que paso cuando te fuiste ¿Te hicieron algo? - dijo tirando todo.

- No pasó nada Alice, es que tengo mucho que pensar - dije cansada.

- Entonces si paso algo - se sentó a mi lado- ¿Quién fue Edward o Jacob?

- Ambos y Garrett - dije notando como Alice se sorprendía - Pero quien me preocupa es Jacob, luego te cuento lo de Garrett y Edward.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota ahora? - dijo Alice molesta.

Así que le di un resumen de lo que había pasado hoy con Jacob y sobre todo de la llamada que me tenía tan mal. Cuando termine mi relato, Alice prácticamente salió disparada hacia donde estaban las llaves de mi Mini Cooper y me dijo:

- ¿Qué estas esperando vamos a ver qué es lo que oculta? Tenemos cuarenta minutos para llegar.

Salimos rumbo al Plaza con Alice al volante, ya que yo no me encontraba en condiciones para conducir. En nuestro camino me desahogue con ella.

- Mientras vamos en camino podrías contarme que paso con Garrett y con Edward, ¿verdad?

- Ok Alice, te lo resumo un poco igualmente. Garrett me rescato de los asaltantes y camino a mi apartamento estuvimos conversando, y él me hizo pensar en muchas cosas con relación a Jacob, me pidió que me visualizara con él en treinta años, y la verdad que no lo pude ver, no me veo con Jacob en un futuro, teniendo hijos y una vida larga juntos. Garrett me confirmo con a él si le pasaba eso con Kate, que si podía proyectar su vida con ella, lo que me genero felicidad y tristeza. Feliz por él pero tristeza porque no me pasara eso a mí - me puso feliz contarle eso a mi amiga del alma y que me dejara hablar sin interrumpirme - Además me dijo que Jacob no le daba buena espina, que no creía que fuera una buena persona y que no nos veía juntos.

- ¿Y que más paso? – sabia a lo que quería llegar, ya que le había nombrado a Edward y quería saber dónde quedaba él en mi relato

- Luego llegamos a mi apartamento, lo invite a subir para tomar un café pero rechazó la invitación. Al rato tocaron a mi puerta, y pensé que iba a ser Jacob, pero fue Edward, me dijo que quería que rompiera mi compromiso con Jacob, que no podía ni debía casarme con él, que no quería que me casara con él. Discutimos, que me boto porque pensó que lo había querido matar, como pudo pensar eso de mí, que no me creyó, y todo lo que tenía guardado en años. Me pidió disculpas, diciéndome que ahora comprendía su error, que estaba arrepentido y que lo perdonara, yo le dije lo que había sufrido por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Cuando me pidió otra oportunidad y me dijo que quería volver conmigo le solté que sabía lo de Tanía y su hijo, y que donde cuadraba yo en esa historia, me explico que había sucedido y como era que tenía un hijo precisamente con esa perra y que le hubiera gustado que yo fuera la madre de su hijo – Alice estaba extrañamente callada mientras relataba todo.

- ¿Y qué sucedió luego? - pregunto muy tranquila.

- Le dije que no lo era, que era mi turno de seguir adelante y lo eche de mi casa.

- ¿Eso fue todo? ¿No peleo más por vos?

- Me dijo que no iba a descansar hasta que no cambiara de parecer y reconozca que es a él a quien amo, y luego se fue - finalice el relato sin saber si debía contarle que pasamos la noche juntos, pero decidí que si debía - Luego de un rato largo en el que yo no podía conciliar el sueño, volvió a mi apartamento y tuvimos una noche de pasión que me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que lo sigo amando.

- Si, si y sí, yo lo sabía! – Alice saltaba en su asiento feliz de tener la razón.

- Pero eso no es todo, a la mañana compro el desayuno, pero el peso de la culpa por traicionar a Jacob hizo que lo echara de mi apartamento, pero me aseguro que no iba a dejar de pelear, y honestamente entre nosotras espero que no lo haga.

- Amiga, Jacob no se merece ese respeto.

- Ahora con esta conversación que escuche lo sé, pero sabes como soy, no quiero lastimar a nadie, por eso quiero descubrir que oculta Jacob y que lo descubramos me dé una salida limpia de la boda y el compromiso. Quiero disfrutar de una relación con Edward, de un nuevo comienzo, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Amarnos como lo hacemos sin tapujos y siendo libres.

- Entonces manos a la obra Tinker, descubramos que oculta ese perro para que te pueda dejar libre.

Por desgracia Alice se distrajo con nuestra conversación sobre Edward y termino llevándome al Hotel Empire, donde vive Edward. Así que perdimos veinte minutos y tuvimos que regresar al Plaza y estábamos en la cuenta regresiva, esperaba llegar a tiempo para descubrirlo.

Para cuando llegamos al Plaza pudimos ver cómo Jacob estaba en la entrada del hotel pero la persona con la que estaba se encontraba de espalda a nosotras, usaba un gorro, como si quisiera cubrir su rostro para que no la descubrieran. Estaba sorprendida, pero el detonante, fue ver como la besaba y luego subían a un auto juntos.

La bronca que sentía hizo que quisiera salir del auto como alma que lleva al diablo hacia él con mi orgullo roto, no podía creer que era la segunda vez que me sucedía algo así. Pero antes de salir, Alice me tomo del brazo y logre darme cuenta que habían salido a toda prisa en el auto y no teníamos manera de alcanzarlo. Sentía una gran frustración, una parte mía quería descubrir quién era ella y cuál era su relación, quería descubrirlos y evitar la boda, por otro lado estaba siendo hipócrita ya que yo lo había engañado con Edward, y por otro lado me sentía feliz, podría romper el compromiso pero para eso necesitaba pruebas.

Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y agradecí al cielo porque Alice hubiese dejado las llaves pegadas al contacto. Arranque lo más rápido que pude pensando que podía hacer y cómo podría resolver esta situación, y sentí como mi cuerpo se desahogaba su rabia con los pedales del auto, él decía que me amaba, me había hecho sentir aún más culpable de lo que había pasado con Edward, de alguna manera me dijo que si lo dejaba se iba a quitar la vida, pero me estaba engañando. Llevaba un par de calles recorridas camino al Empire cuando la bronca y rabia que sentía se fue disolviendo, dando paso a la resolución, mi compromiso y boda con Jacob se había terminado.

Deje a Alice en su apartamento prometiéndole que iba a estar tranquila y pensar la manera más apropiada de enfrentarlo. Una vez que ella bajo arranque a toda marcha, por lo que al llegar a la esquina no vi que un camión venía a toda marcha, así que me aferre al volante y lo gire lo más que pude, solo para oír el estruendo de un golpe y sentir el impacto de la bolsa de aire en el pecho. A partir de ahí todo se volvió negro.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue la imagen de una muy desesperada Alice hablando por teléfono, y sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, intente tocar el lugar donde provenía el dolor, pero unas fuertes manos contuvieron mi acción.

- Señorita, no se puede mover se ha golpeado la cabeza - me dijo el paramédico.

- Alice ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo te había dejado en tu apartamento.

- Te estrellaste contra un poste de electricidad en la esquina de mi apartamento y yo no había subido aun, pude ver todo - dijo llorando - Casi me matas del susto amiga, creí que ese camión te iba a hacer puré - continuo hipando producto del llanto.

- ¿A dónde me llevan? – pregunte gimiendo del dolor de cabeza.

- Al general, Angie te está esperando - dijo sorbiéndose la nariz. Menos mal que la iba a ver a Angie.

Llegamos al hospital y allí se encontraba un equipo completo que se encargó de mí apenas se abrió la puerta de la ambulancia.

Así pasaron varias horas e infinidad de estudios para ver si todo estaba en orden conmigo, la realidad era que simplemente sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, hasta que por fin me llevaron a una habitación privada. Allí estuve acostada durante varios minutos, hasta que llegaron Alice y Ángela silenciosamente.

- Bella, déjame decirte que te has salvado de milagro - dijo Angie.

- ¿Qué me paso Angie? - pregunte.

- Tienes una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza, la cual te ha causado amnesia temporal.

- ¿Amnesia, Angie? Pero si yo recuerdo todo – dije bastante confundida.

- Tienes amnesia - afirmo Alice.

- ¡Que rayos hiciste, Alice! - grite y Angie soltó una carcajada.

- Alice le dijo a todos que tenías amnesia justo antes de que diera tu diagnóstico. Menos mal y antes me dijo las razones que tenía para hacer esto. Esos dos afuera se estaban matando allá afuera - explico Angie muy tranquila y lo único que estaban logrando ambas era confundirme aún más.

- No entiendo ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Quiénes se están matando? ¿Qué razones tengo para tener una amnesia temporal?

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - dijo Alice con los brazos en las caderas.

- Todo - dije.

- Te lo simplifico un poco porque esos dos ahí fuera quieren entrar. Fingirás tener amnesia para descubrir que oculta Jacob y descubrir que tanto te ama Edward. Garrett está al tanto del plan, por lo que nos ayudara, pude ponerlo al tanto de los últimos eventos y está de acuerdo. Solo recordaras tu vida desde antes de venir a New York, por lo tanto tampoco me recuerdas a mí.

- Exacto tienes quince días para que recuperes tu vida. No conoces a Edward o Jacob, ya les dije a todos, suerte amiga - dijo Angie saliendo de la habitación.

- Me las pagaras, Alice- dije pensando en lo mala mentirosa que soy - ¿Cómo pretendes que sea capaz de hacerlo? Si sabes lo mala actriz que soy.

- Sé que lo harás bien, ten un poco de fe, además lo único que tienes que hacer es borrar a Jacob de tu vida, y podremos así descubrir que pretende con vos, y con quien te engaña y si es capaz de aprovecharse de vos en este momento tan vulnerable de tu vida, piensa en vivir feliz con Edward - diciendo esto salió llorando de la habitación.

Pasados unos minutos entro Alice junto con Garrett, Jacob y Edward, todos con cara de preocupación. Garrett me guiño un ojo dándome valor para seguir con el plan que Alice y Angie habían iniciado. Carraspeando un poco decidí iniciar mi actuación.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso Garrett? ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? – hice esas preguntas mirándolos a los ojos y pude ver un atisbo de dolor que surco los ojos de Edward al ver que no sabía quiénes eran.

- Bella, ¿Dime que recuerdas? – pregunto Garrett siguiendo mi improvisación, que sin creerlo estaba sonando convincente.

- Lo último que recuerdo es que mi padre está preparando todo para mudarnos a New York y que nosotros discutimos porque vos no querías ir conmigo.

- Bella, cariño, ya estás en New York, vives acá hace más de 5 años – dijo muy tranquilamente.

- Oh por dios, ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso? – dije gimiendo de dolor y agarrándome la cabeza, cosa que eso no lo estaba fingiendo.

- No te preocupes, ya recordaras todo ahora es momento que descanses. Ángela, tu doctora, que es amiga tuya, dijo que no teníamos que forzarte a recordar, así mejor nosotros nos retiramos y te dejamos dormir – dijo Garrett, incitando a todos para irse.

- Amiga, aunque no me recuerdes nosotras somos más que amigas, somos hermanas. Ahora descansa y mañana vendré a verte, espero que pronto me recuerdes – dijo Alice llorando, maldita enana, que bien que actuaba. Por suerte mi actuación esta funcionando muy bien.

- Adiós Bella – dijo Edward con una mueca de dolor.

Se retiraron todos dejándome sola con mis pensamientos y ordenando las prioridades y que era lo que tenía que hacer aprovechando esta situación. Jacob se fue antes que Edward sin decir ni una palabra y sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, lo único que sus ojos mostraban era una determinación, y algo me decía que estaba planeando algo.

**EPOV**

Después de la noche que pasamos juntos con Bella, sentía que flotaba por los aires, no podía estar más feliz, exceptuando la mañana que tuvimos. Pero no podía culparla la verdad. No voy a negar que me doliera, que después de una noche de pasión y de amor, de reconciliación como la que tuvimos, que me echara de su apartamento como lo hizo, pero Bella era así, era una buena persona y a pesar de todo, la realidad era que ella aún estaba comprometida con ese perro. Lo único que esperaba era que esto que vivimos juntos, sirviera para que se decidiera para romper con su compromiso.

Completamente decidido a que no pararía en reconquistarla aun cuando se presentara vestida de novia frente al altar y dijera "acepto" convirtiéndose en la esposa de ese perro maldito, no pararía hasta que volviera a estar conmigo y ahora contaba con más esperanza, ya que la noche pasada me demostró lo mucho que me amaba sin necesidad de palabras.

Llegue al hotel donde me hospedaba, hasta que pudiera conseguir mi propio apartamento, me duche, me puse ropa nueva y decidí desayunar ya que Bella me había echado del apartamento antes que pudiera hacerlo.

Luego de desayunar, tome mi guitarra y con la memoria del cuerpo, las manos y los besos de Bella fresca comencé a escribir una canción inspirada en ella. La única desventaja de evocarla en mi memoria es que mi miembro comenzaba a endurecerse, aun después de tantos años que no estuvimos juntos, seguía teniendo ese poder en mí. Decidido a enfocarme en hacer esta canción pase por alto mi erección, ya me ocuparía de ella luego y volví a trabajar con la guitarra, creando una hermosa balada dedicada a mi Bella.

Cuando quise darme cuenta y mi erección estaba controlada gracias a la canción que había creado, me di cuenta que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Así que tome un abrigo y salí del hotel para comer algo por ahí. Camine unas cuadras y mientras hable con Jasper a ver si quería acompañarme, por suerte acepto así que nos encontramos en un local de comida rápida cerca del hotel. Ordenamos unas hamburguesas con papas y gaseosa. Una vez comenzamos a comer no pude evitarlo y decidí contarle lo que había pasado con Bella.

- Jazz, te llame porque quería contarte algo.

- ¿Qué podrá ser eso? ¿Tiene que ver con Bella? - al nombrarla una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro que no pude evitar - veo que si tiene que ver con Bella.

- Pues si, anoche luego del bautizo de su libro y su pelea con el perro fui a su apartamento. Discutimos, dijo todo lo que tenía dentro y me echo de su apartamento – diciendo eso me di cuenta que en menos de veinticuatro horas me había sacado de su apartamento dos veces, no sabía si sentirme humillado o enojado - Pero no pude con mi genio y regrese, y pasamos la más hermosa noche de reconciliación, amor y pasión que podría haber imaginado.

- ¿Quieres decir con esto que te perdono? – continuo con sus preguntas mientras devorábamos nuestras hamburguesas.

- Pues no, la verdad que a la mañana siguiente, después de dormir como no lo hacía en cuatro años, me desperté y fui a comprar el desayuno. Cuando lo estaba preparando Bella me gano de mano, y se levantó sin darme la oportunidad de llevárselo a la cama como tenía planeado. Pero no solo me sorprendió con eso, sino que como lo buena persona que es, la culpa la golpeo y me echo de su apartamento, me fui pero no sin antes prometerle que iba a pelear por ella, y eso es lo que planeo hacer.

- La verdad que me alegro que se haya dado cuenta que te sigue amando, porque por lo que me cuentas es más claro que el agua que es así, y espero que esa boda no se lleve a cabo, pelea con todas tus fuerzas Edward, eso es lo que te puedo decir como amigo, ella lo vale y vos sos realmente feliz con ella, se nota lo que la amas y lo que la amaste, por más que te equivocaste con ella – sus palabras me pusieron aún más feliz, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

- Gracias amigo por tu apoyo.

- Lo que si te advierto, es que no la lastimes y no vuelvas a meter la pata como hace cuatro años, porque si lo haces yo me ocupare de hacerte sufrir a patadas y trompadas – dijo completamente serio.

- Ok Jasper, tomo tu palabra enserio, y te juro por mi vida que no lo haré. Imagina lo que me hace esta mujer que hoy compuse una canción pensando en ella y en menos de 3 horas la termine.

- Me alegro mucho.

Continuamos conversando, le conté de mi canción y seguimos hablando de banalidades hasta que llegó la hora de despedirnos ya que él tenía cosas que hacer, y yo quería volver al hotel a descansar un poco, ya que mi cuerpo me estaba pasando factura por la pasión vivida con Bella la noche anterior.

Cuando estaba por llegar al hotel, mi BlackBerry comenzó a sonar, era Alice y su llamado me tomo por sorpresa, tal vez ya se había enterado por Bella lo que había sucedido y quería saber que pensaba a hacer, así que decidí tomar la llamada.

- Hola enana, ¿Qué cuentas? – dije muy alegremente.

- Ed… algo… terrible… sucedió – dijo hipando producto del llanto.

- Alice por favor no me asustes ¿Qué paso? – mi sonrisa desapareció dando paso a la preocupación.

- Es… Bella. Tuvo… un acciden…te – dicho esto continuo llorando y dio paso a mi desesperación.

- ¿Dónde estás? – dije con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, por el susto que me produjo que Bella hubiera sufrido un accidente.

- Estamos en el general – dijo un poco más claro, se notaba que estaba mas tranquila.

- Enseguida estoy por allí – dije cortando la llamada y llamando a un taxi para ir al hospital.

Al llegar vi cómo además de Alice en la sala de espera se encontraban el perro y Garrett. Me acerque a Alice y ella con lágrimas en sus ojos se abrazó a mí, gesto que hizo que me paralizara pensando que algo terrible le había ocurrido a mi Bella.

- Alice, no me asustes, dime que paso. ¿Bella esta…? – no pude completar la pregunta por miedo a que confirmaran que Bella hubiera muerto.

- No te preocupes, está viva, le están haciendo muchos estudios para ver si tiene secuelas – dijo más tranquila.

- Entonces dime que sucedió, ¿Por qué me asustas de esta manera haciéndome pensar lo peor?

- Me dejo en mi apartamento, y llegando a la esquino no vio un camión que venía a toda velocidad, al verlo quiso esquivarlo y chocó contra un poste de luz – dijo más tranquila, pero su cara se transformó en una de enojo – Y discúlpame asustarte pero entiende que yo estaba aún en la vereda frente a la entrada de mi apartamento y vi todo lo que sucedió, realmente pensé que no la iba a contar.

- Discúlpame Alice – dije abrazándola – es que por como estabas pensé lo peor.

- Este bien, tranquilo. Ahora Angie le está haciendo todos los estudios permanentes, nada más nos queda esperar.

Pasadas un par de horas, la tensión que provocaba que el perro y yo estuviéramos en el mismo lugar, además de la espera hizo que nos enfrentáramos cuando el trato de echarme del hospital y yo echándole en cara que no la había cuidado.

El aparecer de Angie por el pasillo hizo que dejáramos de pelear, ya que nos recordó que estábamos en un hospital y que si queríamos seguir comportándonos como unos cavernícolas tendríamos que irnos, y yo no pensaba irme sin tener noticias de Bella.

Angie nos informó que el choque y el golpe que Bella sufrió en la cabeza le había provocado una amnesia temporal, lo cual me dejo completamente confundido, que seria lo recordara, se acordaría de mi, habrá olvidado la noche que pasamos juntos. Mientras estaba metido en mis pensamientos vi como Garrett y Alice se acercaban a Angie, y se alejaban caminando mientras conversaban con ella.

Jacob volvió a decirme que me fuera, que Bella no me necesitaba, y sin poder evitarlo me abalance sobre él para darle un golpe, pero unos brazos me frenaron. Garrett evito que lo golpeara y diciendo que no valía la pena y que tenía que preocuparme de Bella deje que me alejara del perro. Pasados unos minutos apareció Alice llorando.

- Alice ¿Por qué lloras? – dije completamente preocupado.

- Lloro porque Bella no me reconoce, no sabe quién soy – y dicho esto mi alma se fue a mis pies. Eso significaba que tal vez no se acordara de mi – entremos a ver si a alguno de ustedes si los reconoce – dijo mi prima un poco más tranquila.

Caminamos todos por el pasillo, hasta la habitación de Bella. Una vez frente a la puerta entramos a la habitación y mi corazón se rompió al verla tan frágil en esa cama de hospital.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso Garrett? ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? – hizo esas preguntas mirándonos a los ojos dijo carraspeando, un atisbo de dolor que surco mis ojos de Edward cuando no me reconoció.

- Bella, ¿Dime que recuerdas? – pregunto Garrett.

- Lo último que recuerdo es que mi padre está preparando todo para mudarnos a New York y que nosotros discutimos porque vos no querías ir conmigo.

- Bella, cariño, ya estás en New York, vives acá hace más de 5 años – dijo Garrett muy tranquilamente ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo si Bella no recordaba sus últimos 5 años de vida? Claro estaba tranquilo porque a él si lo recordaba, ojala estuviera en mis zapatos, vería que no tiene razón para estar tranquilo. El amor de mi vida me había olvidado, no recordaba todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, pensé con mi corazón destrozado.

- Oh por dios, ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso? – dijo gimiendo de dolor y agarrándose la cabeza, provocándome más dolor, ya que no quería que ella sufriera.

- No te preocupes, ya recordaras todo ahora es momento que descanses. Ángela, tu doctora, que es amiga tuya, dijo que no teníamos que forzarte a recordar, así mejor nosotros nos retiramos y te dejamos dormir – dijo Garrett, incitándonos a todos para irnos.

- Amiga, aunque no me recuerdes nosotras somos más que amigas, somos hermanas. Ahora descansa y mañana vendré a verte, espero que pronto me recuerdes – dijo Alice llorando.

- Adiós Bella – dije con una mueca de dolor saliendo de su habitación.


	11. Capitulo 10: Ready to roll

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella– maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias estelaa por betear este capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

**Capitulo 10: Ready to Roll.**

El rumor de mi accidente y de mi repentina pérdida de memoria corrió como pólvora entre mis amistades, quienes se encargaron de llenar mi habitación de arreglos florales y cestas de frutas con tarjetas deseando mi pronta recuperación, lo cual me hacía sentir incómoda dado que estaba fingiendo.

Para mi suerte, Ángela me prohibió terminantemente las visitas por esa noche, dándome un poco de tiempo para pensar una estrategia que me ayudara a descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de aquel par de hombres que me tienen loca. Por un lado estaba Jacob, quien prometió amarme toda la vida cuando nos comprometimos y a quien hace poco descubrí besándose y yéndose en su auto con otra mujer; y por el otro estaba Edward, a quien sigo amando a pesar de haberme rechazado hace años, que dice estar arrepentido de ello, que sigue amándome y que quiere que retomemos nuestra relación.

Solo debía saber cuál de los dos era fiel a sus palabras a pesar de mi "pérdida de memoria". El plan era simple: debía negar cada recuerdo que evocaran y prestar atención a su conducta frente a mí, asumiendo que pudiese decir una mentira creíble sin que Garrett tenga que auxiliarme.

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando recibí una llamada de una desesperada Renée desde Londres, lamentándose por no poder venir a New York y "ayudarme a recordar". Debo decir que fue la llamada más tediosa de toda mi vida. Fueron 3 horas de lloriqueos, historias erradas y remordimientos de no haberme llevado a Londres con ella, como si eso hubiese hecho alguna diferencia, tanto así que tuve que cortar la llamada excusándome en el regaño de una enfermera diciendo que debía descansar.

Fue la peor la peor noche de mi vida. Para cuando Garrett llegó por la mañana, apenas cruzo la puerta le rogué que me sacara de allí. Estaba vistiéndome cuando llegó Jacob armado de su portafolio y un gran ramo de rosas rojas y girasoles, señal de que este hombre realmente no me conocía en lo absoluto, y lo que pintaba aún peor, él solo utilizaba ese portafolio cuando se trataba de algo delicado así que me dio un escalofrío presintiendo que algo debía estar tramando.

Apenas me vio se acerco a mi y plantó un beso en mi labios, causándome rabia al recordar la situación en que lo encontré ayer. La reacción de mi cuerpo fue empujarlo y gritarle, lástima que no podía gritarle todo lo que tenía en mi mente en ese momento.

―¿Quién diablos te crees?

―Soy Jacob, tu prometido, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo burlón. Volteé a ver a Garrett en busca de una fingida explicación.

―Sí, Bella, es verdad ―respondió Garrett, un poco molesto por la actitud de Jacob.

―Lo siento ―dije encogiéndome de hombros―, es que no me acuerdo de ti y menos aún que estoy comprometida contigo.

―Tranquila, bonita. Poco a poco recordarás ―dijo tratando de consolarme―. Ahora, Garrett, si me disculpas, necesito un tiempo a solas con Bella.

―Lo siento, Jacob, pero temo que no es lo correcto en este momento ―contestó entre dientes.

Jacob iba a replicarle pero intervine antes, dado que no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad y comenzar mi plan de una buena vez.

―Tranquilo Garrett. Si Jacob es mi prometido, él podrá cuidarme un rato, ¿verdad Jacob? ―dije levantando una ceja.

― Por supuesto ―contestó mientras sonreía triunfante.

―Está bien ―gruñó Garrett derrotado―. Veré si te darán hoy el alta.

―Gracias por ayudarme, me siento segura a tu lado. Cualquier cosa que necesite te llamaré.

Apenas salió Garrett, Jacob se acercó tomando asiento en el sofá que estaba frente a la cama, colocando las flores en la mesita de al lado.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Bien, al menos ya no me duele la cabeza, y todos han sido muy amables. Incluso esa chica que estaba ayer, la morocha, me ha comprado ropa y la ha mandado por Garrett ―dije tímidamente.

―Bella, necesito saber qué recuerdas de mí ―dijo mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente.

―Yo solo recuerdo haberte visto ayer solo un instante aquí en mi habitación, junto a Alice y el otro hombre ―dije dudosa.

―¿Eso es todo? ―dijo ahora con expresión calmada.

―Sí. Lo siento, Jacob, trato de recordar, pero me comienza a doler la cabeza y…

―No bonita, no te esfuerces. Tómate tu tiempo, ya superaremos esto, lo prometo ―me interrumpió mientras tomaba mis manos.

―Gracias por ser paciente. Realmente no entiendo cómo puede ser que mi último recuerdo sea de hace tantos años atrás, el porqué me olvidé de toda mi vida en New York.

―Tranquila, Bella. Ahora siento tener que molestarte mientras estás enferma, pero esto llego ayer de París y debes firmarlo urgente ―dijo mientras me pasaba una pluma y una carpeta.

―Deja que lo lea después, es que con lo que pasó…

―Debes hacerlo ahora para poderlos enviar. Por favor, firma, es algo realmente urgente que no puede esperar... sabes que si no, no te molestaría en la situación delicada que te encuentras.

―En realidad no lo sé… Jacob yo…

Él estaba a punto de replicar otra vez cuando entraron Alice y Garrett acompañados por Ángela, quien venía algo atareada.

―Bella, nos vamos ― dijo Garrett interrumpiendo a Jacob.

―¿En serio? Por fin me voy ―dije tomando mi bolso―. Por cierto, Alice, gracias por esta ropa, fue muy amable de tu parte.

―Descuida, Bella. Ya recordarás lo buenas amigas que somos. Yo los acompañaré a tu apartamento a Garrett y a ti.

―¿Garrett, vendrás conmigo a mi apartamento? Supongo que tengo uno, ¿verdad?

―Sí tienes uno, pero en realidad por ahora te quedarás conmigo un tiempo ―contestó ignorando a Jacob, quien se levantó molesto y comenzó a caminar por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado. Aproveché ese momento para abrir la carpeta y revisar el documento: una carta poder.

Sabía que Jacob haría cualquier cosa por dinero, pero hacerme firmar un poder para cederle el control sobre mis empresas y mis cuentas bancarias era más de lo que me esperaba. Esto me hizo dudar aun más sobre el papel que él quería tener en mi vida. Estaba asombrada, tanto que no oía la conversación que mantenían las otras tres personas dentro de la habitación, hasta que un grito de Jacob me trajo a la realidad.

―¡Yo soy su prometido, ella debe irse conmigo!

―Lo siento, Jacob. Bella en este momento solo conoce a Garrett. ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si no cuidáramos de ella? ―dijo Ángela.

―¿Y quien dijo que yo no la cuidaría? –prácticamente gritó Jacob en respuesta.

―Jacob, lo siento, pero yo no iré a ningún lado con alguien que no conozco, y yo a ti no te conozco ―interrumpí–. Además, Garrett me contó que no estamos más juntos y que él se está por casar, así que no pasará nada entre nosotros, por más que según mis recuerdos nosotros seguimos juntos. Por dios, esto es realmente confuso –prácticamente lloré.

―¿Tengo opción? ―dijo derrotado.

―No, en realidad, no ―contestó Garrett tajante, claramente demostrando que no le tenía ningún aprecio.

―Está bien ―murmuró quitándome la carpeta de las manos mientras salía abruptamente.

―Imbécil ―gruñó Alice apenas se cerró la puerta.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Garrett, les conté a ambos sobre los papeles que Jacob quería que firmara, haciendo que Alice no parara de maldecir en todo el camino y alabándose a ella misma por su brillante idea, ya que mi "amnesia" hizo que él actuara de esta manera. Cuando llegamos, pude notar que la mano de Alice ya había intervenido en el ambiente, ya que pude observar flores y varias cosas esparcidas por la sala.

Garrett me instaló en la habitación de invitados y me dejó sola, ya que debía ir al estudio de grabación, pero prometió traer sushi para cenar. En su ausencia me dediqué a ver películas y a devorar el contenido de un cubo de helado de chocolate. Iba por mi segunda comedia romántica cuando sonó el timbre y fui a ver quién era.

Miré por el ojo de la puerta y solo vi unas flores. Volvió a sonar el timbre y un suave "entrega para la señorita Isabella Swan" fue dicho del otro lado de la puerta, así que la abrí.

―¿Diga? ―dije sin poder verle aún el rostro al repartidor.

―¿La señorita Isabella Swan? ―preguntó Edward apartando las flores de su rostro.

―Sí, soy yo ―contesté conteniendo las ganas de besarlo.

―Estas flores son para usted ―dijo entregándome las flores, y ahí pude notar que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la florería.

―Gracias, joven ―dije mientras firmaba, y no pude evitar tentarlo un poco para que hablara, ya que él había estado ayer en el hospital y quería saber que podía estar tramando―. ¿Te conozco de alguna parte? Me pareces familiar.

―No, señorita, es primera vez que vengo aquí ―dijo mientras se alejaba cabizbajo.

Al cerrar la puerta solté todo el aire contenido mientras apoyaba mi frente contra ella. No podía creer que Edward haya hecho eso solo para verme por un instante. Con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos, tomé la tarjeta que se encontraba entre las flores y la leí.

"_**Bella, espero recuerdes todo pronto y podamos hablar"**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

Definitivamente ese hombre sería mi perdición. Estaba reprimiendo fuertemente las ganas de salir del apartamento y seguirlo, abrazarlo y besarlo hasta morirnos de asfixia.

Al día siguiente, Garrett me llevó al estudio de grabación. Mientras él trabajaba, yo me dediqué a hablar con Alice en mi celular sobre la línea de ropa y otras cosas de trabajo. Afortunadamente, el tema de la boda ya era prácticamente historia, así que estuve toda la mañana ocupada con cosas relacionadas al trabajo hasta que Jacob fue a buscarme a las doce en punto para ir a almorzar.

Decidí que lo mejor era aceptar la invitación, a ver si podía sacarle más información. Así que unos minutos después y con todas las recomendaciones por parte de Garrett que tuviera cuidado, fuimos a un restaurant cerca del estudio y allí aproveché e intenté hacerlo hablar un poco.

―Jake, debo decirte algo... mejor dicho, preguntarte algo. Ya que nos vamos a casar, según me han dicho, creo que eres el indicado para contestarla.

―¿Qué ocurre, bonita? ― dijo preocupado. ¿Qué se estará imaginando? Me estaba gustando esto de torturarlo un poco.

―Ayer me enviaron unas flores…

―Sí, lo sé, tu cuarto estaba lleno de ellas ayer ―dijo interrumpiéndome.

―Eso no era lo que quería decir. Quería decir que éstas venían de un hombre llamado Edward Cullen ―dije con una nota de incertidumbre en mi voz.

―¿Edward Cullen? ―dijo molesto― ¿Qué decía?

―Que deseaba que recordara y que debíamos hablar, pero el nombre no me dice nada ¿lo conoces? ―pregunté y continúe― Necesito que me ayudes con lo que puedas decirme sobre él.

―No sé mucho sobre él ―dijo mientras doblaba la servilleta― solo sé lo que tú me contaste.

―Entonces dime qué fue lo que te conté de él ― dije como si fuera obvio.

―Está bien... él y tú salieron antes de que entraras a la universidad, y te hizo mucho daño. Te engañaba con varias mujeres. Una vez lo encontraste en la cama con otra, pero lo perdonaste porque te prometió que no lo volvería a hacer, pero al final te cortó porque no le quisiste dar dinero para comprar drogas. Varios meses después, alguien te contó que él decía que solo estaba contigo por tu dinero ―dijo fingiendo desánimo.

No podía creer que hasta tratara de crear falsos recuerdos en mi mente, y encima que mintiera tan descaradamente con respecto a mi relación con Edward y sobre el mismo Edward en sí. No tenía palabras, así que solo respondí un silencioso "wow", a lo que él contestó:

―Siento haberte causado dolor al decirte esto, pero debes tener en cuenta que en nuestro círculo siempre encontramos muertos de hambre como él ―dijo intentando consolarme y no pude estar más indignada recordando lo que él quiso hacerme firmar ayer en el hospital.

―No importa, tú solo quieres advertirme quiénes son mis amigos y quienes mis enemigos ―dije mientras intentaba ocultar el sarcasmo en mis palabras, la indignación y la bronca que sentía hacia él en este momento.

Era increíble que Jacob incluso juzgara y ridiculizara a alguien así frente a mi, definitivamente estaba conociendo un lado de Jacob que no esperaba encontrar. Solo esperaba descubrir qué tanto era cierto o falso en nuestra relación, si es que teníamos una. Cada vez estaba más segura que no quería compartir mi vida con él. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder resolver este acertijo que se había creado con respecto a Jacob, sus intenciones conmigo y si realmente él me amaba como siempre me había hecho creer.

_**Chicas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, tambien nos gustaria saber sus teorias para los proximos caps asi como nos pueden sugerir canciones para futuros capitulo**_


	12. something new for you

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella-maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias Angie Cullen Lutz por betear este capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

**Capitulo 11: Something new for you.**

_**BPOV**_

Ya han pasado tres días desde mi accidente, y por consiguiente dos días de mi secuestro amnésico y aun no lograba obtener alguna información decente sobre Jacob y su gran bola de misterios. Sin embargo Jacob no ha dejado de insistir para que firme el dichoso poder escondido en su portafolio mientras que intenta implantar recuerdos falsos de todos estos años desde que llegue a New York.

Luego de un largo día en el estudio de grabación con Garrett y su productor, Jacob pasó a buscarme para cenar y ahí comenzó a soltar algunas perlas que me dejaron helada, sobre mi vida y mis amigos, especialmente sobre Alice. Eso me reafirmó lo retorcido que podría ser Jacob.

Era increíble que incluso llegara a decir que habíamos pensado en tener hijos, cuando apenas y habíamos compartido dos días juntos desde hace más de un año. Hasta incluso me llegó a hablar mal de Alice, cuando le pregunté quién era, él con mucho pesar, muy mal simulado, me explicó que Alice era, y cito sus palabras "una tonta con buen gusto para la ropa, que me está usando y que además de todo intenta deshacerse de mi para tomar el control creativo de Wonderland".

Esa gota derramó el vaso, comprendía que llegara a habla mal de Edward, porque debía sentirse amenazado al ver que no lo rechace del todo al regresar, podía soportar que intentara robar mi dinero y que tratara de jugar con mi mente, ya que yo estoy jugando con la suya, pero meterse con mi mejor amiga y la persona en la que más confío se pasa de la raya; ahí fue que tome la decisión de acabar con todo.

Por suerte la cena no duró más de una hora, porque Garrett me recogió justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle toda la verdad a Jacob en la cara y cortar nuestra relación por completo para despacharlo de una vez por todas de mi vida. Garrett fue a buscarme con la excusa de que Ángela quería hacerme una revisión, ya que no estaba progresando demasiado con mi recuperación y ella tenía una guardia tranquila. Salí vuelta una furia del restaurante, aun no me explico cómo hice para ocultar mi rabia mientras estaba allí y más aún, como estaba mejorando en mis dotes como actriz. Desgraciadamente, Garrett aun me conoce a la perfección y no pudo evitar preguntarme.

- ¿Qué paso en esa cena que parece como si te hubiese llamado Charlie?

- Maldito hijo de puta -dije entre dientes - se metió con Alice.

- ¿En serio? Ese tío está enfermo. Te quiere aislar - dijo mientras conducía - ¿Pero qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Dijo que Alice me está usando y que quiere deshacerse de mi para quedarse con Wonderland - dije pensativa.

- Él definitivamente no te conoce. Si lo hiciera, sabría que a veces eso es al revés - dijo Garrett riéndose.

- Y eso no es lo peor - dije mirándolo directamente y hablando entre dientes - dijo que Alice era tonta.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Lo estoy pensando, pero necesito que Alice esté presente. Para que me ayude - dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

Así fueron los veinte minutos que tardamos en llegar a casa de Garrett, al llegar decidí llamar a Alice para que viniera, y ahí le comunicaría a ambos la decisión que había tomado. Mientras Alice llegaba, hice té para los tres y Garrett me mostraba algunas fotos de los viajes que había hecho con Kate en su laptop y me contaba las anécdotas que tenia de ellos. Cuando llegó Alice los tres tomamos asiento en la sala y ahí comunique mi decisión.

- La boda se cancela - dije muy seria.

- ¿Cómo? - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

- No va a haber boda, creo que es muy obvio que en estos dos días hemos conocido un lado de Jacob, que no me conviene. Además que no lo amo, y he decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a Edward - dije decidida.

- Ya va, ¿No que tú odiabas a Edward? - dijo Garrett algo confundido.

- ¿Cómo te lo explico? - dije mirando al suelo.

- Edward la busco, después de que la llevaras a su casa cuando la rescataste que la atracaran, él la fue a buscar y se pelearon y luego tuvieron sexo y se reconciliaron - dijo Alice sin respirar.

- Muchas gracias por el resumen Alice - dije sarcástica - pero si, básicamente eso fue lo que pasó.

- Entiendo - dijo Garrett riéndose - entonces ahora, quieres saber si es verdad que él te ama.

- Exacto, pero lo de la amnesia es cosa de Alice. Como te habrás dado cuenta en el hospital.

- Si, tú no eres tan creativa como Alice - dijo burlándose.

- Te equivocas, no la viste en la gira - dijo Alice haciendo incomodar a Garrett.

- Cállate Alice - dije advirtiéndole - En fin, el plan va a ser el siguiente, Alice vas a cancelar todo sin que Jacob se dé cuenta, mientras yo trato de averiguar lo mayor posible. Dentro de quince días cuando me vuelva la memoria terminare con él.

- Hay un detalle, ¿Qué pasará si devuelven dinero de algo que cancele? - dijo Alice dudando de mi plan - porque notará cuando el dinero ingrese de nuevo en sus cuentas.

- Te equivocas, porque ahí empezaría la parte dos del plan. El dinero no se devolverá a su cuenta, lo donaremos - dije tranquila - quien sabe cuánto dinero me habrá robado, es hora de devolverle el favor a ese idiota.

- Entonces eso es todo ¿terminaras con ese idiota? - pregunto Garrett.

- Al menos por mi parte ya no hay una relación con él. Solo voy a utilizar lo que tengo a mi favor para recuperar lo que perdí hace varios años.

- Perfecto, ya me estaba preguntando si tendría que buscar a la mafia para terminar con Jacob - dijo Alice bromeando.

- Yo también lo pensé - dijimos Garrett y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Cancelare todo. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho - dijo Alice viendo su teléfono - si eso es todo, me debo ir, Jasper está como loco.

- Nos vemos - dije mientras era acompañada por mi amigo a la puerta.

- Entonces, ¿Qué harás con ese anillo?

- Se lo devolveré Garrett. Ya buscará alguien más que pueda usarlo, como esa con la que se encontró a la salida del Plaza.

- Me alegra que hayas decidido ponerle fin a todo esto - dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón- hasta mañana, mi almohada me llama.

- Si a mí también, esto de fingir no saber nada cansa - dije riendo.

Entre a mi habitación, y tuve esa sensación de ser observada, no pude evitar asomarme por la ventana y notar un mercedes negro estacionado frente al edificio. Decidí no darle importancia, ya que la noticia incluso se había colado a los medios de comunicación y algunas veces tenía que enfrentarme a paparazzis que trataban de burlarse de mi pérdida de memoria. Cerré la persiana para poder ponerme mi pijama y acostarme a dormir.

Ya llevaba alrededor de dos horas dando vueltas en la cama, cuando oí golpes suaves en la ventana, y que decían mi nombre en voz baja. Ignore los llamados para intentar seguir durmiendo, pero los llamados se hacían más altos al igual que los golpes más fuertes. Cuando de repente una canción comenzó a sonar.

_**Something in the way she moves**_

_**Attracts me like no other lover**_

_**You're asking me where my love goes**_

_**I don't know, I don't know.**_

Era Edward, quien cantaba afuera, ya que esa era la canción que él solía cantarme para dormir. Estaba paralizada en mi cama y con lágrimas en los ojos. Recordando que pasé casi un año sin poder dormir extrañando la maldita canción y ahora que él me la cantaba no podía estar junto a él. La canción seguía, y Garrett irrumpió en mi habitación adormilado y con cara de molestia diciéndome.

- Lo callas tú, o lo calló yo, sabes que no permito que suenen los Beatles en mi casa - dijo Garrett.

- Está bien, voy - dije abriendo en la ventana.

Al abrir, pude ver a Edward parado frente a mi ventana, con un montón de piedras al lado y una botella de cerveza en su mano. Eso me preocupó, él recién había salido de rehabilitación y no debía tomar. No quería ser yo la causante de su recaída, pero no debía decirle nada dadas las circunstancias. Así que tuve que gritarle.

- Los Beatles apestan, lárgate. Garrett no es gay - dije conteniendo la risa.

- No he venido por Garrett, quería verte - dijo con voz pastosa.

- Ah sí, ¿y tú quien rayos eres? - le grité.

- Soy Edward. Edward Cullen. Fuimos novios - dijo algo decepcionado.

- Si, me han hablado de ti. Vete, no quiero verte nunca - dije mientras entraba a la habitación y veía a Garrett muerto de la risa.

- No puedo creer que le hayas dicho gay.

- Si, pero esta algo tomado no creo que le haya afectado demasiado - dije restándole importancia.

- ¿Y crees que haya funcionado? - preguntó Garrett.

- Para nada, escucha tres, dos, uno… - y en ese momento comenzó a sonar otra canción.

_**Your love is a wave upon an open shore**_

_**Baby everything is new for you.**_

- Esa no la conozco - dijo Garrett.

- Claro que no la conoces, es mía. Esa se la escribí yo a él - dije a punto de llorar.

- Es que no se piensa ir, tendré que buscar la escopeta - dijo Garrett mientras salía de la habitación y yo volví al ataque. Tome las flores que me había dado, abrí la ventana y se las arroje, y debo decir que fue un muy buen tiro ya que Edward tuvo que moverse, para que no le golpearan.

- Vete, no quiero verte. Jacob me hablo de ti. No quiero que me hagas daño - le grite fingiendo molestia.

- Estás loca - grito Edward - yo no te he hecho nada.

- Claro, ¿me vas a negar que querías mi dinero para comprar drogas? Vete, Garrett fue por el arma.

- Maldito perro - dijo Edward entre dientes - Te está mintiendo, no le creas. Nosotros estábamos bien. Ibas a terminar tu compromiso con él - trató de hacerme entrar en razón.

- No te creo, vete - grite desde la ventana mientras era apartada por Garrett escopeta en mano.

- Ya la oíste, vete Cullen. Si no quieres un rasguño en tu cara de muñequita - amenazo Garrett mientras le apuntaba con su escopeta.

- Está bien, Esta bien. Pero seguiré insistiendo Bella. Tú y yo vamos a ser felices como sea - dijo mientras se subía al Mercedes estacionado en la calle y Garrett cerraba la ventana.

- Rayos si es terco - dijo Garrett tirando la escopeta sobre la cama.

- ¿Estás loco? Se puede disparar si la tiras así - le grite muy asustada.

- Este viejo trasto nunca se disparara, es de utilería, la compre en una subasta de objetos de películas, Cullen es tan nena que no sabe reconocer entre un arma de verdad y una de mentiras - dijo pasándomela y al tomarla pude notar que no era pesada y algunas partes eran de plástico.

- Bueno, hasta dentro de un rato - dijo cerrando la puerta.

Corrí a mi cama y trate de pensar en todo lo que podía hacer Edward, para que yo pudiera recordarlo. Y llegué a la conclusión de que si seguía así de insistente, tal vez sería momento de comenzar a recordar.

_**EPOV**_

El día de hoy había sido un asco, toda la mañana estuve de emisora en emisora, dando a conocer mi nuevo material. Pero cada entrevistador insistía en tocar el tema del accidente de Bella y trataban de darme tips para que la hiciera recordar, la cuestión estaba en que al final, todo se volvía una burla y terminaba molestándome, así que llame a Jasper para que cancelará todas las entrevistas programadas para la tarde, y me fui a almorzar solo a CBGB´s.

Mientras estaba allí pude notar que estaban rotando entre su música grabaciones muy raras de personas que alguna vez cantaron allí, estaba terminándome mi hamburguesa con queso cuando oí una melodía que nunca creí escuchar, era la canción de mi Bella, la había escrito para mí la primera vez que peleamos.

No podía creer, que ahora la situación era al revés. Esta vez todo era nuevo para ella, allí fue cuando por primera vez en seis meses pedí una cerveza. Iba ya por mi quinta cerveza y había dejado mi mesa para sentarme en la barra a confesarle mis penas a Ben, un punk de los setenta que prácticamente había descubierto a casi todo el mundo en la industria y quien era mi terapeuta. Iba en mi sexta cerveza cuando él tuvo un momento de iluminación.

- ¿Por qué no vas e intentas hablar con ella? Eso de fingir ser repartidor es una terrible idea - dijo mientras limpiaba la barra.

- Tienes razón - dije con la lengua un poco enredada definitivamente el tiempo no pasaba en vano - me largo - dije tomando la botella mientras corría fuera del lugar.

Aún era temprano cuando me estacione frente a la casa de Pearson y noté que no había nadie allí. Así paso hora y media mientras yo intentaba que la cerveza no se me acabara. Poco a poco, note como unos faros se acercaban a mí y pude ver como Bella y Garrett se bajaban del auto, también note que Bella estaba molesta por algo, algo definitivamente iba mal, al poco tiempo llegó un taxi del cual se bajó Alice casi corriendo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Eran pasadas las doce cuando la luz de una habitación se encendió y vi a Bella asomarse por la ventana y detallar el auto para luego cerrar la ventana y bajar la persiana, sin embargo pude notar su silueta a través de la misma y observar cómo se cambiaba lentamente. Apago la luz y ese fue mi llamado, me baje del auto y pase largo rato recogiendo piedras de los jardines vecinos.

Comencé a tirar piedras a su ventana y a llamarla pero nada funcionaba, así que decidí que al menos le cantaría para hacer su sueño mejor. Y comencé a cantarle la que siempre calmaba sus sueños.

_**Something in the way she moves**_

_**Attracts me like no other lover**_

_**You're asking me where my love goes**_

_**I don't know, I don't know.**_

Pude notar que había movimiento dentro de la habitación y la ventana se abrió y pude ver a una somnolienta Bella asomarse por la misma y al verla note la sorpresa en su rostro y una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos, de repente su expresión cambio a rabia y gritó.

- Los Beatles apestan, Lárgate. Garrett no es gay - dijo bastante molesta.

- No he venido por Garrett, quería verte - dije tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

- Ah sí, ¿y tú quien rayos eres? - me grito.

- Soy Edward. Edward Cullen. Fuimos novios - dije algo decepcionado al saber que no me había reconocido.

- Sí, me han hablado de ti. Vete, no quiero verte nunca - dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y me dejaba plantado.

Espere algunos minutos y al notar que no volvería a salir, volví a cantarle, pero esta vez le canté la que ella escribió para mí y así tratar de ayudarla para que recordara quien soy. Y pude notar que surtía efecto al verle salir por la ventana otra vez.

_**Your love is a wave upon an open shore**_

_**Baby everything is new for you.**_

- Vete, no quiero verte. Jacob me hablo de ti. No quiero que me hagas daño - me grito.

- Estás loca - grite - Yo no te he hecho nada.

- Claro, ¿me vas a negar que querías mi dinero para comprar drogas? Vete, Garrett fue por el arma - dijo dejándome estupefacto.

- Maldito perro - dije entre dientes, el muy desgraciado la está engañando - te está mintiendo, no le creas. Nosotros estábamos bien. Ibas a terminar tu compromiso con él - trate de hacerle entrar en razón.

- No te creo, vete - grito desde la ventana mientras era apartada por Garrett escopeta en mano. Casi me cago cuando vi el arma.

- Ya la oíste, vete Cullen. Si no quieres un rasguño en tu cara de muñequita - amenazo Garrett mientras me apuntaba con su escopeta y por mi bienestar tuve que rendirme por el momento, no sin antes recordarle a Bella que seguiría luchando por ella.

- Está bien, Esta bien. Pero seguiré insistiendo Bella. Tú y yo vamos a ser felices como sea - dije mientras me subía al Mercedes estacionado en la calle y Garrett cerraba la ventana.

Tome rumbo a mi hotel, no sin antes llamar a Paul, un viejo amigo que conocí en el colegio y quien era un genio en tecnología para que revisara hasta debajo de las piedras todo lo que hacía Jacob, de algún modo le demostraría a Bella que el maldito perro no era lo que aparentaba ser. Bella estaría conmigo a como diera lugar, no pararía hasta no recuperarla.


	13. you drive me wild

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella-maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias Alexis Medina Zumaran por betear este capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

**Capítulo 12: You drive me wild**

EPOV

El rechazo de Bella fue el causante de la peor noche de mi vida, bueno no el rechazo como tal, sino la chispa de reconocimiento que vi en su mirada. Y el hecho de que Alice llegara a casa de Pearson como alma que lleva el diablo no mejoraba las cosas, algo estaba sucediendo y tenía el presentimiento de que Bella era el centro de ello y quería o querían de una forma u otra dejarme fuera de ello. Pero ¿qué era?

Este pequeño momento de iluminación me mantuvo despierto toda la noche, lo que causó que mi sesión en el estudio de grabación estuviera del asco, tanto así que mi productor decidió darme el día para descansar y así trabajar con los músicos de forma tranquila sin que mi mal humor arruinara el ambiente. Salí del estudio guitarra en mano y llamé a Jasper para que cancelara mis compromisos del día. Pero me encontré con la sorpresa que su secretaria Ann, me dijo que mi agente se encontraba con Alice solucionando unos asuntos legales. Aparentemente el hada y el duende habían arrastrado a mi amigo hacia lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Estuve largo rato pensando qué podría hacer para poder saber la verdad de lo que sucedía, y llegué a la conclusión de que si quería acercarme a Bella primero debía atravesar a los dos perros guardianes que la cuidan, mejor conocidos como Pearson y Alice. Y ya que Alice rechazaba mis intentos de hablar con ella, debía acercarme a Garrett e intentar tener una conversación decente y convencerle para que me dejara hablar con ella por unos minutos. Así que tomé un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al SoHo Studio para hablar con él.

Estuve alrededor de dos horas esperando en el salón del estudio a que Pearson saliera. Cuando emergió del estudio se sorprendió al verme, se acercó a mí y me saludo

-Cullen, ¿Qué tal la cabeza?- me dijo en forma sarcástica, recordándome el incidente de anoche- En serio, si te quedas dos minutos más ahora, tendrías vendada una pierna- me dijo serio.

-Sí, lo siento, sé que no fue una de mis mejores ideas, pero el hecho de que Bella no me reconozca es terrible- dije encogiéndome de hombres.

-Lo sé, es terrible, pero lamentablemente el que ella recuerde solo es cuestión de tiempo- dijo Garrett algo incómodo, y ahí fue cuando comprendí. Pearson era un mal mentiroso.

-Pero anoche note algo diferente en Bella- dije.

- ¿Ah sí y qué fue eso?- dijo poniéndose más incómodo.

-Ayer me reconoció y no soy estúpido, ella se estaba burlando anoche. Todos ustedes se están burlando de mí y quiero saber qué es lo que está sucediendo- dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nadie está mintiendo Cullen, eso es tu imaginación - dijo Garrett sin verme a los ojos, con eso confirmo que me está ocultando algo.

-Cállate Pearson, que eres mal mentiroso- y ahí se fue a la mierda la conversación decente- Así que, o me dices lo que sucede o voy y le pregunto a Black que demonios está pasando.

-Black no tiene nada que ver en esto- dijo dudoso- lo que pasa es que anoche Bella comenzó a recordar algunas cosas- dijo mintiendo parcialmente.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora Bella? - pregunté.

-En mi casa y Jacob la va a llevar al médico para que la examinen.

-Dame tus llaves- dije tendiéndole la mano.

-Estás loco.

-Dame las llaves necesito hablar con ella antes que se la lleve el perro- dije a punto de golpearle.

-No te voy a dar mis llaves, hay una debajo de la alfombrilla, utilízala y pobre de ti si la haces llorar, está muy sensible.

-Está bien Pearson, has sido de gran ayuda - dije corriendo hacia su edificio que se encontraba a una cuadra del estudio.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y llegué a la puerta de su piso, busque debajo de la alfombrilla y allí se encontraba la maldita llave, entré al apartamento y no oí ruidos en ningún lugar del apartamento, de seguro Bella estaba í que hice mi camino buscándola en las habitaciones, la encontré en la segunda puerta, y como predije se encontraba dormida perfectamente vestida en una pequeña bata de seda.

Decidí esperar a que se despertara, pero conociendo su sorprendente habilidad para huir, tuve que tomar medidas para que no huyera. Así que tomé dos de las bufandas que se encontraban sobre la cómoda y até sus muñecas a cada lado de la cama, mientras lo hacía no pude evitar sonreír de pensar su expresión al sentir que no podía moverse. En ese momento le agradecí a mis padres por haberme enviado a esos malditos campamentos donde te enseñan a hacer nudos.

Me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la habitación mientras la observaba dormir y no pude evitar regresar a aquel momento cuando el atado a la cama fui yo.

_Cuatro años atrás…._

_Era la tercera semana de nuestra gira cuando llegamos a Ohio y gracias al revuelo que habían causado las chicas, nuestros nombres ya comenzaban a sonar en los medios de comunicación, y por fortuna esto repercutió positivamente para la banda._

_Me encontraba realizando la prueba de sonido para el show de esa noche cuando unas muy emocionadas Bella y Alice cargadas de muchas bolsas, irrumpieron en el salón del Rat Bar. Su repentina entrada nos sorprendió a todos, tanto así que Seth dejó caer su guitarra y el ruido producido por esta nos dejó aturdidos a todos, esto no afectó a las chicas que se acercaban al escenario gritando._

_- ¡Chicas, chicas! Paren su carro- dijo Emmett algo alterado- ¿Qué pasó?_

_-No van a creer lo que nos pasó- dijo Alice muy emocionada._

_-¿Encontraste tacones de tu talla?- comenzó a burlarse Seth_

_-No, conseguí la válvula agrandadora de pene que estabas viendo el otro día en internet, idiota- respondió Alice vengándose- esto es serio chicos._

_-Entonces, ve al grano- dije algo obstinado._

_-Bella- Alice le cedió la palabra._

_-Estábamos almorzando con Rosalie Hale…- comenzó a explicar Bella, quien fue interrumpida por Emmett._

_-¿Rosalie Hale? ¿La rubia de la portada de SportsIllustrated, que sale lamiendo una paleta en uno de sus videos? ¿La conoces?- dijo Emmett a punto de un colapso._

_-La misma, está de gira y sigue la misma ruta que nosotros. En fin…._

_-¡Debes presentármela!- volvió a interrumpir Emmett._

_-Cállate Emmett, estamos perdiendo tiempo, déjala hablar- grité frustrado._

_-¡Disculpe Su Majestad!_

_-¡En fin!- continuó Bella- estábamos con ella y su manager se nos unió. Le comentamos la situación de su banda y…- esta vez fui yo el que interrumpió._

_- ¿Situación? ¿Qué situación?_

_- El hecho de que no tienen manager, ni disquera, además de que están financiando esta gira con sus fideicomisos -eso me encabronó y comencé a gritarle._

_-¡Rayos Bella, les dije que no se metieran en asuntos de la banda! ¡Ya te dije que somos independientes!_

_-Habla por ti solamente- dijo ignorando mi molestia- La cosa está en que, Jacob me dijo que sus canciones están comenzando a sonar en la radio y le gustaría entrevistarse con ustedes esta noche._

_-¿Esta noche, dónde?- dijo Emmett dudoso._

_-En el Priviledge, luego del show de Rose, podría presentártela Emmett- dijo Bella, haciendo caer a Emmett en su trampa._

_- ¡Allí estaré!- gritó Emmett._

_-¿Y tú?- dijo Bella tratando de convencerme._

_-No sé, sabes que salgo muy agotado de los shows- dije serio, cosa que causo que los muchachos comenzaran a reír ya que ellos sabían lo que sucedía luego de cada presentación detrás del escenario con Bella._

_-Mentiroso. Sabes que tu orgullo de artista renegado no te llevará a nada. Hasta Noel Gallagher y JimMorrison, necesitaron una disquera para comenzar. Haz lo que quieras - me gritó Bella mientras salía del bar y yo trataba de calmarme._

_Pasamos el resto de la noche de la noche en el bar, esa noche canté totalmente borracho al igual que la banda, a la cual me encargué personalmente de embriagarlos para que no acudieran con Bella al Priviledge, cosa que fue exitosa con todos excepto Emmett, el cual se negó rotundamente a probar alcohol ya que debía conocer a Rosalie Hale totalmente sobrio para así no hacer el ridículo._

_Eran casi las dos de la mañana, cuando entré a mi habitación de hotel tambaleándome y me encontré la mejor imagen de mi vida. Sobre la cama estaba Bella, llevaba lencería de encaje negra, la cual se hacía transparente en los lugares correctos, un liguero rodeaba su cintura y sostenía unas medias de seda, las cuales al final eran cubiertas por unos muy altos tacones, no pude evitar excitarme._

_-¿Bella?- dije sorprendido._

_-Te estaba esperando- dijo ella con voz sexy._

_-Creí que estabas molesta conmigo y te habías ido al Priviledge._

_-Sí, estaba molesta contigo. La cuestión está en que las peleas tienen dos partes, la pelea y la reconciliación- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí - Esta es nuestra reconciliación- dijo mientras quitaba mi camisa._

_-¿Ah sí?- dije embobadomientras dejaba que Bella hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera._

_-Si- dijo mientras me llevaba a la cama y me empujaba sobre ella._

_-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan rápido?- pregunté mientras Bella se ponía a horcajadas sobre mí y besaba mi cuello._

_- La noche sería muy aburrida sin ti- dijo mientras se frotaba contra mí y pude notar que ya estaba completamente desnudo._

_-¿Cómo es que estoy desnudo y tu aun no te has quitado nada?- dije mientras intentaba quitarle el sostén, cosa que ella impidió._

_-Esta noche jugaremos con mis reglas- dijo mientras subía mis brazos y noté como una cuerda comenzaba a rodear mis muñecas atándolas al cabecero de la cama. Eso me asustó._

_- ¿Qué diablos haces?_

_-Vi algo en la laptop de Emmett que me pareció interesante y creí que podríamos intentarlo- dijo mientras mis manos ya se encontraban fuertemente atadas._

_-Romperé esa maldita laptop - dije mientras Bella comenzaba a besar todo mi cuerpo haciendo que perdiera la concentración ya que el encaje en su entrepierna frotándose en mi miembro me tenía como loco. Cuando de repente Bella se detuvo y se bajó de la cama._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté con la respiración agitada _

_-Necesito algo- dijo caminando por la habitación, revisando los objetos tirados en el suelo._

_- ¿Qué necesitas?- dije comenzando a frustrarme._

_-Necesito cerrar un trato de negocios para tu banda- dijo mientras se colocaba mi camisa tomaba unos shorts de encima de una silla y abría la puerta- Que pases buenas noches,Emmett está esperándome- y cerró la puerta dejándome desnudo y atado en la habitación de hotel._

_Fin del flashback…_

Mi ensoñación terminó cuando noté los quejidos de Bella quien se estaba despertando. Esa era mi señal, ahora ejecutaría mi plan.

BPOV

Había dormido una buena siesta. Y por desgracia tenía que ver a Jacob que iba a pasar a recogerme del apartamento para llevarme al hospital. Cada vez me costaba más tenerlo cerca, obviando mis ganas de romperle el cuello con mis propias manos. Como pude ser tan ciega de pensar que podía ser feliz con ese hombre.

Decidí que era hora de levantarme de la cama, pero al intentar desperezarme me di cuenta que mis manos estaban atadas, esto hizo que abriera los ojos rápidamente y mirara alrededor de la habitación, llevándome a descubrir que Edward estaba sentado muy tranquilamente viéndome fijo.

- Por fin despiertas, creo que vos y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente - dijo muy tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? – dije tratando de controlar las voz, esta situación estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

- Entonces me recuerdas, ¿eh? – dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

- Después del ridículo que hiciste anoche, por supuesto que se quien sos – dije cada vez más nerviosa y forcejeando con las bufandas que estaban atando mis muñecas, pero solamente estaba logrando que la bata que tenía puesta se fuera abriendo cada vez más descubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo bajo esta.

- Mmm… no sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte en esta posición, me hace recordar la vez del hotel, solo que esa vez para conseguir lo que querías el que estaba atado fui yo.

- Edward, por favor suéltame. Lo delPriviledge, fue porque quería ayudarlos y no querías entrar en razón – suplique, pero cuando termine de decir la frase me di cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

- ¿Recuerdas eso? ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas nuestra relación? ¿Qué otras cosas recuerdas? Sé que recuerdas todo, quiero saber que estas tramando para tener a mi prima, a Pearson y a Jasper ayudándote, porque estoy seguro que algo traman – dijo cada vez más seguro de sí mismo.

- No tramamos nada, te lo digo enserio. ¿Puedes soltarme de una vez? Que Jacob va a venir a recogerme para llevarme al hospital.

- No te creo Bella, sé que algo ocultan y no me moveré de acá hasta que no me lo digas, y menos aún te voy a soltar – dijo comenzando a acercarse a mi muy lentamente, como si fuera un felino al acecho.

Comencé a forcejear nuevamente para tratar de soltarme, mientras él se acercaba a mí, pero no solo no lograba nada sino que además cada vez estaba más abierta mi bata, y podía notar como la mirada de Edward se iba oscureciendo de deseo, y ver esa mirada solo conseguía que mi vagina se humedeciera, era un poder que Edward siempre tuvo sobre mí.

- Bella, vamos dime que ocultan, y de paso deja de mover ese lindo cuerpo tuyo, porque lo único que estas logrando es que me aproveche de la situación, ya que cada vez me estoy poniendo más duro – y con ese comentario logro hacerme desviar la vista a su entrepierna y se notaba como el bulto se estaba haciendo cada vez mayor, consiguiendo con eso que dejara de moverme.

- Edw… - no logre terminar de decir su nombre porque lo tenía sobre mí y sus labios me besaban con pasión, pero sin llegar a profundizar el beso.

A los pocos segundos dejo mis labios para continuar besando mi mandíbula y mi cuello, haciendo que perdiera la concertación y que mi vagina cada vez estuviera más y más húmeda.

- ¿Te gusta esto Bella? ¿Te trae buenos recuerdos? – dijo suavemente mientras continuaba repartiendo pequeños besos por mi cuello, a lo que solo pude asentir, ya que las palabras no podían salir de mi boca.

- Entonces me dirás lo que quiero saber si quieres que continué – dijo tomándome completamente por sorpresa al levantarse de la cama y alejarse a mí.

Tarde unos segundos en entender que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando caí en la cuenta despertó mi lado salvaje y el más necesitado, el que pedía a gritos por él. Estaba teniendo un ataque hormonal y caliente, logrando que unos simples besos tiraran todo el plan a la basura.

- Ok, te lo diré pero no puedes dejarme así – dije mirándolo a la cara.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes para decirme? – hablaba muy tranquilamente, y no podía entender que no se sintiera frustrado como yo, teniendo en cuenta el bulto que se encontraba en su entrepierna y que moría por liberarlo.

- Todo esto fue idea de tu prima, seguimos a Jacob que se encontró con una mujer en la entrada de un hotel, estaba alterada por lo que había visto ya que el otro día cuando te eche de mi apartamento, fue Jacob y prácticamente me dijo que se mataría si yo no estaba con él, y después de nuestra noche juntos, me golpeó fuertemente la culpa, pero luego recibió una llamada muy sospechosa y decidí seguirlo, no pude ver la mujer, pero si vi que se besaban y se iban juntos, con lo alterada que estaba, choque como bien recuerdas, y cuando estaba en el hospital a tu prima se le ocurrió todo lo de la amnesia para ver qué información conseguíamos de Jacob, por supuesto que contó con ayuda de Angie y de Garrett – termine de decir lo más importante, que había logrado decirlo de corrido y sin interrupción, observando como sus facciones se iban relajando.

- Yo sabía que algo ocultabas, ¿pero lograste juntar alguna información de importancia en contra de ese perro? – pregunto.

- Ya te dije lo importante, podes liberarme de una vez así terminamos lo que empezaste – le dije completamente frustrada.

- La verdad no sé si liberarte, esta situación y posición tuya me están dando mucha ventaja – dijo relamiéndose los labios y comenzando a desvestirse muy lentamente. Sacando prenda por prenda de su cuerpo, hasta terminar completamente desnudo para luego acercarse a mí y romper mi bata para dejarme en las mismas condiciones que estaba él, al romperla deje escapar de mis labios un grito mezcla de sorpresa y excitación que fue silenciado rápidamente por sus labios.

- Bella, amor… no te puedes imaginar lo mucho que te extrañe – dijo repartiendo besos en mis labios, para luego tomar posesión de ellos, con esos besos que te quitan el aliento y entregas por completo el alma.

Siguió torturándome con sus besos, mordiendo mi labio inferior haciendo que jadeara, permitiéndole a él introducir su lengua para comenzar una batalla, que ojala nunca tuviera fin, con la mía.

Mientras besaba, o mejor dicho, le hacia el amor a mi boca sus manos empezar a descender por mis costados para luego comenzar ambas a torturar mis pechos, y pellizcar mis pezones, provocando que de mis labios escaparan pequeños gruñidos y jadeos de satisfacción. Luego de torturarlos un rato comenzó a bajar sus labios por mi mandíbula, mi cuello hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos para torturarlo con su lengua y sus dientes, mientras su mano torturaba mi otro pezón.

Me estaban provocando unas sensaciones maravillosas y completamente calientes, mi cuerpo sentía que iba a explotar, pero a la vez sentía una tremenda frustración por encontrarme en la posición en la que estaba, atada de manos y con su cuerpo sobre el mío, evitando cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer. Quería tomar su pelo con mis manos y acercarlo más a mí, quería tomar su miembro y masajearlo hasta que él se encontrara en el mismo estado que yo, quería agarrar su cara y hacer que me mire a los ojos mientras se adentra en mí, para calmar esta sensación de quemazón que estoy sintiendo en mi cuerpo. Quería hacer muchas cosas, las cuales no podía porque Edward no era capaz de soltarme, y mi boca, mis labios y mi voz eran incapaces de colaborar para rogarle que me libere, que me deje participar de forma activa y hacerle sentir todo lo que él me está haciendo sentir a mí.

Cuando creí que no iba a aguantar más e iba a estallar en un intenso orgasmo, los labios de Edward liberaron mis pechos y sus dedos la tortura en mis pezones, dejándome aúnmás frustrada, pero antes que pudiera reclamarle nada, continuo el camino con sus labios al lugar de mi cuerpo que más lo necesitaba. Primero soplo lentamente en mi clítoris provocándome un estremecimiento y un jadeo, para luego pasar su lengua por toda la extensión de mi centro. Con sus dientes comenzó a torturar mi clítoris que tan necesitado de él estaba, para luego jugar con su lengua y con el nudo de nervios que cada vez estaba más hinchado. Después de un rato de tortura, en el que yo luchaba con los amarres de mis muñecas ya que necesitaba agarrar su pelo o las sabanas, cualquier cosa que me ayude a sujetarme en esta vorágine de sensaciones que me estaba provocando Edward, él paro con la tortura antes que tuviera mi liberación y logro que un fuerte gruñido saliera por mis labios y que abriera los ojos para verlo mirarme divertido con su cara entre mis piernas.

Pero antes que pudiera decirle nada, insultarlo, suplicarle y todas las cosas que tenía ganas de hacer en este momento, él repto como animal al acecho por sobre mi cuerpo y besándome con una pasión que hizo estallar mi alma, haciéndome sentir los restos de mi propio sabor, se adentró en mí en una certera y profunda estocada que me hizo gritar como nunca lo había hecho y consiguió que solo eso necesitara para tener mi tan ansiado orgasmo. Cuando volví del cielo, porque otra descripción no encuentro para describirlo me di cuenta que Edward seguía dentro de mí, sin haberse liberado aun, y me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa torcida, que siempre me derritió, pero lo que másllamo mi atención, es que me había desatado sin que siquiera me diera cuenta.

Unos pocos segundos después había logrado que giráramos y estando a horcajadas sobre él comencé un lento movimiento arriba y abajo, suave y torturador, que lo hacía gruñir. Antes que pudiera tomar mis caderas para manejar él mi movimiento, lo tome de las muñecas, obteniendo así mi pequeña venganza y evitando que pudiera tocarme. Poniendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, y acercando mis labios a los suyos para besarlo comencé a acelerar los movimientos que antes eran lentos, hasta que pasados unos pocos minutos ambos estallamos en un poderoso orgasmo, del cual no tuve control alguno haciendo que cayera contra su pecho.

Nos quedamos en esa posición un largo tiempo, yo sobre su pecho y él acariciando mi espalda, sin decirnos nada, ya que en este momento las palabras entre nosotros sobraban y estando más felices que nunca en nuestra pequeña burbuja. Pero al girar mi cabeza, y ver la hora en el despertador de la mesa de luz, note que faltaban tan solo 15 minutos para que Jacob pasara a recogerme para ir al hospital.

Trate de moverme de encima de Edward, pero él no me lo permitió. Aun no tenía fuerzas para hablar pero no me quedo otra que forzarme a hacerlo.

- Ed… amor, tenemos que levantarnos – le dije aun encima suyo, mirando a los ojos sobre él-

- No quiero – dijo como nene chiquito – me quiero quedar así con vos siempre.

- Yo también amor, pero Jacob vendrá en 15 minutos y no quiero que nos encuentre – termine de decirlo y mire como sus ojos se oscurecían pero no de lujuria sino de rabia.

- Mejor que nos encuentre, así cancelas esa maldita boda de una vez – dijo sin poder evitar que su ceño se frunciera.

- Ed… tenemos que ser más inteligentes que él y actuar con calma – dije a lo que él frunció más el ceño, pero antes que replicara continué – te propongo que vayamos a buscar ropa para los dos y nos vamos unos días de acá, para pensar bien cómo actuar y disfrutar de un tiempo juntos los dos, solos, sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

Cuando termine de decir eso me soltó sin ninguna objeción. Ambos nos levantamos y nos vestimos rápidamente. Tome mis cosas lo más rápido que pude, antes que Jacob llegara, y dejándole una nota a Garrett contándole que Edward y yo nos iríamos unos días, salimos de su apartamento para poder preparar las maletas para irnos a una playa desierta y disfrutar de lo que sería una reconciliación como debe ser.

NOTA: Chicas lamentamos mucho las demoras con la actualización pero ocurrieron cosas de fuerza mayor. Esperamos que sepan disculparnos y prometemos hacer lo posible para compensarlas y ponernos al día.

Agradecemos también los reviews y la aceptación que está teniendo este fic y esperamos que cada capítulo sume más chicas.

Gracias Mahely, ElaineHaruno de Uchiha, CamilleJBCO , Carelymh, , neilyPattz, karili, Sully YM, Maria Rome, Kjmima por sus reviews y a todas las que nos leen de forma anónima.

Nos gustaría que nos dejen comentarios, sugerencias, ideas y opiniones para tener en cuenta, en especial cuando nuestras musas inspiradoras nos abandonen.

Desde ya muchas gracias a todas las que nos siguen. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	14. Chapter 13 3 cheers 4 a sweet revenge

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella-maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias **__**carelymh **__**por betear este capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

**CAPITULO 13: Three cheers for a sweet revenge**.

Mi maravillosa tarde con Edward fue rápidamente opacada por un mensaje de Jacob, mi ya no tan prometido, en el que me hacía saber que llegaría en veinte minutos a buscarme. El cual reventó mi burbuja de felicidad y me obligó a ver la hora. Eran las 5:30 y debía estar en el hospital a las 6:00, debía evitar a toda costa que Jake entrara al apartamento, debido a que después de los momentos que vivimos con Edward había rastros de su tan hermosa presencia por todos lados. Me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo y desperté a Edward, quien se encontraba a mi lado.

-¡Edward levántate, ya viene Jacob!- dije algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué diablos viene a hacer el perro aquí?- dijo algo molesto mientras bostezaba.

-Se te olvida que él y yo aún estamos prometidos, y se supone que hoy comencé a recordar. Viene a llevarme a consulta con Angie, seguro el muy idiota quiere asegurarse de que no recuerdo nada de lo que me dijo durante mi pérdida de memoria- dije mientras tomaba lo primero que se me apareció en el closet y me adentraba en el baño.

-¿Entonces, que piensas hacer? Aparentar que no pasó nada y seguir adelante con esta estupidez de la boda- dijo entre las sabanas mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

-Básicamente, además te recuerdo que la licencia de mi matrimonio está en trámite, es decir, legalmente estoy casi casada- dije tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¿Y ahora me lo dices? Tú cómo que no recuerdas cuanto odio que me ocultes cosas ¿y qué piensas hacer?, dentro de poco estarás legalmente casada y si dejas al perro en el altar te aseguro que no te dará la anulación tan fácil.

-Lo sé, tengo a Jasper trabajando en ello, va a intentar detener el papeleo pero no me prometió nada ya que aparentemente ya está muy avanzado- dije mientras me ponía los zapatos.

-Entonces, creo que mi plan se fue al caño. No podré llevarte a una isla desierta y vivir allí al menos hasta que Jacob se canse de buscarte.

-Sí, aunque de acuerdo a lo que pase en el consultorio, dependerá el resto- dije mientras tomaba mi cartera, en ese momento llegó un mensaje que decía_ "Bonita estoy abajo". _La cual fue mi señal para salir – Me tengo que ir, por favor, arregla este desastre, si Garrett lo ve me matará.

-¿Pero qué diablos? Ven aquí Bella, tenemos mucho que hablar - gritó Edward mientras hacia mi camino fuera del apartamento a la vez buscando la sortija que Jacob me había dado por nuestro compromiso, me la puse en el dedo y la sentía ajena, pesada.

Supongo que eso pasa cuando descubres que la persona que te prometió amor alguna vez resulta una completa farsa y la decepción, comienza a llenar tu cuerpo. Para mi suerte, esta decepción trajo algo bueno, el que Edward regresara a mi vida, una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

Al salir del edificio me encontré con el mercedes azul de Jacob, así que apresuré un poco el paso ya que era una tarde fría y quería refugiarme un poco, aunque esto implicara estar encerrada en un diminuto espacio con el que ahora ocupaba el primer lugar en mi lista de enemigos y la persona mas odiada, no solo por mi sino por Edward y mis amigos, aunque por parte de ellos no era ninguna novedad. Al abrir la puerta del auto, me saludó con una amplia sonrisa, pero se notaba algo ansioso.

-Hola bonita ¿como has estado?- me dijo mientras me ajustaba el cinturón.

-Muy bien, ya casi no me duele la cabeza, y recordé algunas cosas y nombres, con suerte ojala y ya pueda mudarme de casa de Garrett, es incómodo estar allí luego de haber recordado- dije con la mirada gacha tratando que no notara que estaba mintiéndole.

-Esperemos que Angie nos de buenas noticias hoy- dijo con la mirada perdida en la avenida que atravesábamos.

-Ojala- aproveché su distracción para tomarle la mano que tenía sobre los cambios haciéndole un poco de presión para que sintiera que llevaba la sortija, lo cual resultó.

- ¿Llevas la sortija?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Si la encontré en mi bolso esta mañana y me ayudó a recordar. Nos casamos en 5 días- dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Y qué hiciste cuando recordaste?

-Llamé a Alice para saber cómo van los preparativos. No quiero que este pequeño obstáculo sea un impedimento para nuestra boda- dije lo más natural que pude.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

- Que todo está listo solo falta que tú y yo estemos frente al sacerdote- dije mirándole a los ojos, pero capté algo muy extraño por el rabillo del ojo. En el asiento trasero se encontraba una maleta mediana- ¿Y esa maleta?

-La notaste ¿no?- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Acaso pensabas huir de mí?- dije sarcástica.

- Pues iba a esperar a salir de la revisión para decírtelo. Los chicos me planearon una despedida de soltero en Cabo y hoy salimos para allá a las 10. Espero no te moleste.

-No para nada disfrútalo, que luego de las boda te pondré un chip de rastreo- dije comenzando a reírme.

-Espósame a una cama si quieres, nunca me apartaré de ti- dijo en tono serio.

- Que así sea amor- dije quedándome en silencio por el resto del camino.

Llegamos al hospital y por fortuna Ángela me estaba esperando en la sala de urgencias, allí me hizo una "revisión" y me preguntó un par de cosas. Luego de unos diez minutos de charla y de recetarme unos oxigenantes para el cerebro que no debía tomar Ángela dio la buena noticia.

-Estas perfectamente Bella, puedes regresar a tu vida normal e intentar ser feliz con este grandulón- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Por fin, extraño mi casa- dije bajándome de la camilla- gracias por todo Angie.

-De nada Bella, nos vemos en la boda- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa cómplice.

Nos retiramos del hospital y por extraño que parezca Jacob y yo compartíamos la alegría de mi bienestar, fuimos a cenar y cuando estaba terminando la cena, Jake hizo la pregunta del millón de dólares.

-¿Te llevo a tu apartamento o te quedas en el mío? Puedo decirle a los chicos que viajamos mañana y aprovechamos que ya recordaste que estas conmigo para pasar la noche juntos.

Su proposición me sorprendió bastante y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no notara mi cara de desagrado que el pusiera sus manos y su boca en mi cuando hasta hace poco ese privilegio lo había tenido Edward, él era el único con el que yo quería estar. Pero por suerte yo tenía el mejor argumento de todos para huir de esa posibilidad, la mudanza que llevaríamos a cabo luego de casarnos para Los Ángeles, ya que para ambos se nos estaba haciendo difícil manejar todos los negocios desde Nueva York dado que la mayoría de los socios y clientes de ambos estaban en esa ciudad. Pero ese plan estaba más que cancelado, si en algún momento me mudaría seria con Edward.

-Al mío, tengo que empacar las cosas que van para Los Ángeles, eso iba a hacer el día del accidente- dije con tristeza- odio perder tiempo.

-Tranquila bonita yo te llevo, y de ahí me voy al aeropuerto- dijo besando mi mano.

El camino fue silencioso, y algo largo, pero todo era producto de mi ansiedad por llegar a casa. Entre a mi apartamento y por fin pude respirar tranquila, dejé mi cartera tirada en algún lugar de la sala y fui a la cocina para revisar el refrigerador, que por todo el tiempo que estuve en donde Garrett se encontraba vacío lo que hizo que una idea viniese a mi mente, tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje a las chicas que decía. "_En mi apartamento dentro de dos horas tenemos que hablar". _Y luego llamé a varios lugares de comida y a una licorería para que me trajeran la dotación de comida y alcohol suficiente para una noche de chicas en forma.

Estuve la siguiente hora y media de aquí para allá por el apartamento intentando eliminar los signos de abandono en este y poniendo a punto las mantas y almohadas necesarias en caso de que las chicas quisieran quedarse a dormir, lo cual era muy seguro, ya que no habíamos compartido nada las tres juntas a excepción del bautizo del libro, el cual resulto en un completo fracaso. Eso de las 11 el timbre sonó y me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme a Emmett en mi puerta cargado de varios six-packs de cerveza y una bolsa llena de frituras.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, y Rose?- le pregunté mientras él me empujaba para pasar.

-Aquí estoy, lo siento, leyó el mensaje y se autoinvitó- dijo Rose mientras se tiraba sobre el sillón.

-Cuatro meses sin mi paletita es mucho tiempo Bells, no pienso pasar un segundo sin ella- respondió Emmett desde la cocina mientras guarda la cerveza en la nevera.

-Está bien, igual necesito que todos estén aquí. Las cosas están cambiando y necesito la ayuda de todos- dije en voz baja, pero me vi interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, que otra vez traía a un visitante inesperado.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije sorprendida.

-Mi vida, tiempo sin verte- dijo dándome un beso en la frente- no sabes cuánto te extrañé- dijo pellizcando mi trasero mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Y esto? – pregunte por la maleta que llevaba con él, evitando ruborizarme o peor aun saltarle encima y echar a todos fuera del apartamento.

-La ropa que tenías en casa de Garrett, recogí y dejé todo perfectamente. Dentro de 15 minutos llegan las pizzas. ¿Para qué nos querías aquí?- me preguntó mientras se iba a la cocina a ayudar a Emmett.

Al poco rato llegaron Alice y Jasper muy sonrientes y también cargados de comida y cerveza, me daba la impresión de que creen que soy mala anfitriona. Nos sentamos en el comedor a jugar cartas y a hablar un poco.

-¿Para qué nos querías aquí a todos, Bella?- pregunto Alice.

-De hecho solo las quería a ustedes aquí chicas, pero igual en algún momento se debían enterar Emmett y Jasper- dije algo sarcástica.

- Gracias por querernos, Bella- dijo Emmett.

-Bueno la cosa es que ya no me caso con Jacob. Y necesito que me ayuden a desenmascarar a ese imbécil. El problema es que no he conseguido nada bueno sobre él, lo único que descubrí es que es un mentiroso profesional, y como comprenderán eso no es suficiente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Emmett- ¿Y eso lo decidiste antes o después de acostarte con Edward de nuevo?

- Cállate, estúpido- le golpeó Edward - además tú no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado aquí, estabas de viaje.

-No lo sé, pero se nota. Cargas la misma cara de idiota de hace 6 años, la que no se te borro en casi toda la gira- dijo Emmett devolviéndole el golpe.

-Entonces ¿me ayudaran?- pregunté un tanto apenada.

-Por supuesto- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo. Pero fuimos interrumpidos por el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de la cena.

La puerta de mi apartamento fue todo un espectáculo, resultó ser que aparte de la comida que había pedido todos se encargaron de pedir cantidades industriales de comida, había un total de 7 repartidores y ninguno coincidía en el tipo de comida. Así que tuve que pedirles ayuda a las chicas con las bolsas, la excusa perfecta para comentarles mi plan de ataque, del cual solo sabríamos las chicas, mi madre y yo.

-¿Cancelaste la iglesia?- Pregunté a Alice mientras poníamos la comida en el mesón.

-No, es lo único que me falta ¿Por qué?- preguntó Alice.

-No la canceles, tampoco las invitaciones.

-¿Piensas aparecerte?-Preguntó Rose.

-Por supuesto, quiero que ese imbécil se sienta tan avergonzado como el día que me di cuenta que me engañaba, ¿quiero saber si me ayudarían a arreglarme ese día?.

-Claro, eso no se pregunta. Además Vera llamó hoy y me dijo que ya podemos pasar por tu vestido. Serás la novia fugitiva más bella que jamás se vio en Nueva York- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-No pienso huir… pienso decir que no acepto ser su esposa y dejarlo en ridículo frente a todos lo que lo conocen.

-Hay que ver si Edward te deja – comento Rose.

-No tiene porque darme permiso… quiero que él este presente, besarlo enfrente de Jacob y decirle que ninguna de sus mentiras fue capaz de separarme del amor de mi vida.

-¿Quién no es capaz de separarte del amor de tu vida?- interrumpió Edward la charla con las chicas, pasando sus manos por mi cintura.

-Jacob ni nadie en este mundo va a ser capaz de separarme nuevamente de ti- dije mientras giraba en sus brazos para envolver su cuello con los míos y darle un beso que empezó suave pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de refrenar el impulso de profundizarlo.

Una pequeña porción de mi cerebro y de mi atención estaba esperando que llegara el típico comentario incomodo que nos hiciera separar, pero este nunca llego así que estuvimos con Edward unos cuantos minutos en la cocina, envueltos el uno en los brazos del otro, besándonos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire. Cuando nos separamos descubrimos que nadie interrumpió porque las chicas habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para dejarnos solos.

Tomados de la mano y llevando las cervezas, ya que las chicas habían llevado la comida, fuimos al living para comer y pasar un lindo momento junto a mis amigos. Cuando estaba por sentarme en el sofá, Edward me tomo para colocarme en sus piernas, susurrándome al oído que ahora que me había recuperado no quería separarse de mi, para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando que me ruborizara por el gemido que casi sale de mis labios y que nuevamente deseara que todos se vayan y nos dejen solos. Antes de llegar a golpear a Edward por provocarme de esa manera, sonó el timbre, el cual me hizo saltar en el regazo de Edward, por estar tan metida en mis pensamientos.

Sorprendida de quien podía ser, ya que no esperaba a nadie mas, me levante de las piernas de Edward, pero antes de hacerlo sutilmente roce mi mano por su polla, que salto nerviosa al igual que él, una pequeña venganza por provocarme, que estoy segura que lamentare luego, cuando nos quedemos solos. En realidad dudo mucho que lo lamente, seguramente disfrutaremos mucho, mucho.

Fui a la puerta y me sorprendió que estuviera Garrett, ya que no le había avisado, pero siendo honestas tampoco le había avisado a los chicos y aquí estaban todos.

-Hola Bells, ¡gracias por incluirme en la cena!- dijo haciéndose el enojado.

-Hey, no te enojes, pero en realidad era reunión de chicas, y esos de ahí se colaron- dije a la defensiva mientras señalaba a los chicos.

-Si pero luego que vinieron todos no fuiste capaz de avisarme después que te hospede en mi casa y ayude a que este idiota y tu estén juntos de nuevo, por lo menos él tuvo la decencia de avisarme que vendrían para aca- esto ultimo me sorprendió y mire a Edward buscando una explicación.

-Amor, ¿Como te piensas que entre al apartamento en el momento que estabas dormida? Le debía el favor por eso lo invite- contesto guiñándome un ojo.

-Así que te complotaste con él ¿eh?- dije golpeando el pecho de Garrett fingiendo estar enojada- Eres un traidor y te quiero por eso- dije abrazándolo fuertemente – Gracias Garrett.

-De nada Bells, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, y por mas que me pese, porque es un idiota que hizo todo mal hace 6 años, lastimándote y dejándote ir, y arruinando su vida, se que te ama con todo su ser y que por suerte aprendió de sus errores- respondió al oído mientras seguía abrazándome.

-Gracias por toda la ayuda y eso, pero ¿Podrías soltar a mi novia?- dijo Edward desde el sofá pero con una leve sonrisa en su boca, me parecía que ya no tenia problemas con Garrett después de la ayuda que nos dio.

-Que te dije Bells, es un idiota- dijo Garrett lo suficientemente alto para que Edward lo escuchara y soltara una carcajada.

Nos acercamos al resto y saludo a todos, para tomar luego una porción de pizza, una cerveza y echarse en el sofá seria más propio, ya que no se sentó sino que prácticamente se tiro en él. Mientras que yo tomaba asiento en las piernas de Edward nuevamente, para descubrir que mini Ed aun estaba listo para saludarme.

-Que bueno que están todos aquí, porque tengo noticias que tal vez les interesen. Bella ¿Sabes donde esta Jacob en este momento?- pregunto sobresaltándome de mis pensamientos y sorprendiéndome que fuera precisamente una pregunta en relación a Jacob.

-Debe estar en el avión por la hora, a las 10 tomaba un vuelo a Cabo, se iba de despedida de soltero con unos amigos- conteste luego de mirar la hora, eran justo las 10.

-Pues lamento informarte pequeña, que te volvió a engañar, ya que lo vi en su carro con una rubia, dirigiéndose a la autopista, que si no me equivoco lleva a los Hamptons.

-No lo puedo creer, es un hijo de perra- prácticamente grite. Ese maldito me había mentido en la cara nuevamente.

-Ya Bella, cálmate se lo haremos pagar- dijo Alice muy tranquila- Garrett ¿pudiste ver la cara de la mujer?

-No pude verla bien, pero diría que se parecía mucho a Tanya- eso fue algo que no nos sorprendió en absoluto, en especial a Alice, ya que hubo una época, en la gira mas precisamente que me pareció que algo había entre ellos dos.

-¿Tanya?- pregunto Edward, él si se sorprendió un poco- ¿Realmente creen que Tanya pueda estar involucrada con ese perro?- esta vez se dirigió a todos nosotros ya que noto que la sospecha de Garrett no nos había afectado tanto, aunque yo quisiera negarme a creerlo, las sospechas de Alice de ese momento habían calado profundamente en mi.

-Primito, lamento decirte que esa perra te ha jugado sucio muchas veces, yo siempre sospeche de ella, y te diría que hasta puede haber sido capaz de engañarte con respecto a la paternidad de tu hijo, siempre ha estado obsesionada contigo y además se hizo pasar por amiga de Bella, te dio el trago que te mando al hospital diciéndote que era de parte de Bella, separándote de ella, para luego meterse en tu cama y meterte aun mas en el mundo del alcohol y las drogas, para después de todo terminar embarazada. Sinceramente dudo que el niño sea tuyo, pero eso no podemos comprobarlo aun- dijo Alice en un tono de voz muy convincente, ya que el rostro de Edward mostró todas las emociones, incredulidad, enojo y luego total convencimiento.

-Entonces si Jacob no se fue a Cabo y se fue a los Hamptons, tenemos que seguirlo y descubrir si es Tanya con la que se fue- dije firmemente para que todos me apoyaran.

-Emmett y yo iremos para ver si descubrimos con quien esta- dijo Rose.

-Seguramente estén en la casa de los padres de Jacob, ya que supuestamente para todos y en especial para mi esta en Cabo con unos amigos- dije mientras acariciaba a Edward a ver si lograba tranquilizarlo ya que lo notaba tenso bajo mi cuerpo.

-Perfecto, entonces lo seguirán y trataran de obtener fotos, nos van a servir en algún momento- dijo Jasper, abriendo la boca, prácticamente por primera vez en la noche, y demostrando su lado serio.

-Si genial, ahora que no hay mas noticias, y que por el momento no podremos hacer nada, podemos aprovechar la noche de amigos- dijo Alice como siempre muy entusiasmada.

Todos asentimos de acuerdo a la propuesta de Alice, y nos dedicamos a tomar y comer como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos. Todos se fueron a eso de las 3 de la mañana, en un estado de ebriedad bastante importante, quedando todos de acuerdo que al día siguiente Rose y Emmett irían a los Hamptons para desenmascarar a Tanya y a Jacob.

Felices que nos quedamos solos en mi apartamento con Edward fuimos a acostarnos entre besos y caricias, pero lamentablemente los efectos de todo lo que bebimos nos afecto tanto que evito que no pudiéramos hacer nada más, ya que apenas apoyamos la cabeza en la almohada y nos fundimos en los brazos del otro caímos profundamente dormidos.


	15. chapter 14

_**Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores, y a nuestro maravilloso equipo de betas: Betza, Estela, Angie, Alexis, Carely, Sully e Ilian. Chicas son lo máximo. Besos, Bella-maru y Stefidz.**_

_**Gracias Sully YM por betear este capítulo.**_

_**Este cap se lo dedicamos a Carely quien forma parte de nuestro equipo de betas.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de jugar con ellos.**_

_**CAPITULO 14: Chips falling into place… or so it's seems**_

Al día siguiente desperté con unos nervios terribles por la posibilidad que Rose y Emmett puedan desenmascarar a Jacob, pero la peor parte de todas es que desperté completamente sola en la cama, ya que las sabanas se sentían frías y cuando lo llame y no obtuve respuesta me di cuenta que se había ido de mi apartamento también. Edward se fue sin siquiera despertarme o por lo menos avisarme que se tenia que ir, logrando que los nervios se evaporaran para dar paso al enojo y a la frustración.

Decidí que era hora de salir de la cama, debía tomar un buen desayuno y ducharme luego, ya que en unas 2 horas tendría que reunirme con Alice para ultimar los detalles de la boda, que me daba comezón de solo pensarla. Destape mi cuerpo de las sabanas, me levante y con paso pesado me dirigí a la cocina para encontrar que Edward me había dejado unos muffins y un café mocca de Starbucks y junto al desayuno un ramo de fresias con una nota _**"Mi Tinker, disculpa que no te desperté pero te veías mas hermosa que un ángel y no quería arruinar tu sueño. Te dejo el desayuno y nos vemos a la noche, tengo que ir al estudio de grabación. Te amo. Tu Rock God".**_ Por supuesto que después de este hermoso detalle de su parte el enojo se esfumo, pero decidí hacerlo sufrir un poco en la noche.

Después de mi desayuno, me fui al baño para tomar una ducha y me vestí rápidamente con unos vaqueros, una sweater escote en v color azul y unas botas de taco bajo. Me puse un poco de perfume y cuando estaba por ponerme un poco de maquillaje sonó el timbre del apartamento, debía de ser Alice. Fui a abrirle para puerta y me encontré con mi amiga muy sonriente.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo amaneciste con mi primo?

-Hola, bien salvo por el detalle que tu primo me abandono en la cama, pero por lo menos tuvo me dejo el desayuno listo y unas flores.

-Es un amor mi primito, ¿no?

-Pues si, ¡LO AMO! – dije con una sonrisa la cual provoco que Alice comenzara a reírse de mi.

-Por fin volvieron a estar juntos- dijo sonriente- ahora a planear la venganza para el perro pulgoso. Ah, olvide decirte que Rose y Emmett ya están en los Hamptons esperando para desenmascararlo.

-Si amiga, ojala lo logren. Ahora ponte cómoda y te cuento bien el plan que tengo - Alice tomo asiento en mi living y me senté junto a ella.

-La idea es la siguiente, que todo sea como si nada, y luego humillarlo en la iglesia frente a todos su amigos y familiares, cuando el cura me pregunte si acepto, diré que no, porque no confío en él y luego me iré con Edward de ahí.

-Bella, sabemos que Jacob puede vengarse de vos, así que recomendaría que te vayas sola y después te encuentras con Edward, es mejor que no se entere aun que están juntos, por lo menos hasta que Jasper no solucione el tema de la licencia.

Debía reconocer que en ese punto Alice tenía razón, no sabia que tan peligroso podía llegar a ser Jacob y más con la humillación que estábamos planeando para él. Decidimos que eso seria lo correcto y como no había mas nada para planear, salir del apartamento para hacer la ultima prueba del vestido y corroborar que todas las invitaciones hayan sido entregadas.

Llegamos al taller de Vera para hacer la ultima prueba, y cuando me lo puse, me di cuenta que era una falsa mas para toda esta situación, era un vestido digno de princesa pero no era el vestido indicado para mi, este había sido el aporte de mi padre para la boda, de la cual estaba completamente a favor, ya que le tenia mucho cariño y respeto a Jacob, mi padre era una persona mas que el perro mugroso había logrado engañar. La peor parte del vestido era que las especificaciones las había dado Jacob, mi padre simplemente lo había pagado.

El vestido era precioso y se me veía muy bien, pero no era el vestido que hubiera elegido para mi boda. Era un vestido con corset straples, decorado con pequeños diamantes creando un diseño de flores, una pollera de capas y capas de gasa, dando un gran vuelo. El conjunto lo completaba una corona de diamantes y un gran velo. Alice se acerco a mí para consolarme, ya que mi cara debía demostrar lo desagradable que era la situación para mí.

-No te preocupes Bella, cuando te cases con mi primo tendrás el vestido ideal para vos- susurro en mi oído regalándome una sonrisa que vi reflejada en el espejo frente a nosotras.

-Tiene razón Alice- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y sintiendo mariposas revolotear en mi estomago de solo pensar en un día casarme con Edward y estar juntos para toda la vida.

-¿Qué esta pasando por esa cabecita que no solo tu sonrisa se ilumino sino que también tu mirada?- preguntó mi amiga con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Solamente pensaba en casarme con Edward, espero que ese día llegue muy pronto- conteste sinceramente.

-Ojala, yo también lo espero, porque después de todas las cosas que pasaron se merecen ser felices.

Me saque el vestido, que estaba perfecto, y no había que hacerle ninguna modificación. Lo llevamos al apartamento y decidimos salir a comer a un pequeño restaurante que quedaba cerca del apartamento de Alice que se especializaba en comida italiana. Llegamos y ordenamos unos raviolis con salsa de hongos y una botella de vino, no era algo que solíamos hacer pero nos sentíamos de buen humor y optimistas por todo lo que se nos venia encima.

Mientras nos retiraban los platos luego de comer sonó un mensaje de texto en mi celular, era de Rose, diciendo que aun no conseguían nada de Jacob pero que no me preocupara que ya lo harían.

-No te preocupes Bells, vas a ver que consiguen algo, son los súper espías- dijo riéndose para levantarme el animo, porque seriamente estaba dudando que consigan algo.

-Ojala y lo hagan, quiero pruebas para desenmascararlo y si es posible mandarlo preso, porque si me quiso estafar como lo hizo con mi perdida de memoria, seguramente algo mas tiene que haber- le confesé mi ultimo pensamiento.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, pero vayamos un paso a la vez, primero la infidelidad y después comprobar que otras cosas mas sucias puede haber hecho.

-Pues si, cambiemos de tema, que más que perder el tiempo y lograr que me enoje no vamos a conseguir. ¿Qué nos queda por hacer?

-Tenemos que terminar de ultimar detalles con el tema del catering, el pastel, el salón, son todas pequeñas cosas, pero que nos llevaran su buen tiempo en estos 4 días que quedan, además de hablar con el cura y la floristería para los arreglos en la iglesia- dijo rápidamente y enumerando todo lo que teníamos que hacer.

El resto del día lo pasamos con los del catering, ultimando los detalles de la recepción que tendría lugar después de la ceremonia. Por mas que no se hiciera, quería que Jacob gastara mucho dinero en ella, además de humillarlo si podía lo dejaría en quiebra.

Llegue a mi casa completamente agotada, decidí tomar un baño con espuma para relajar un poco la tensión que tenia, no solo por la boda sino que también por no tener noticias de Emm y de Rose aun. Una vez dentro de la bañera con el agua bien caliente y la espuma con fragancia oceánica que ayudaba a alivianar las tensiones comencé a relajarme completamente y deje mi mente divagar en el momento en que estuviera pasando por todo este stress pero para preparar mi boda con Edward, y concluí que jamás seria así. Cuando ya estaba como pasa de uva salí de la bañera, tome la bata y fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme por un pijama y secar mi cabello.

Edward aun no había llegado al apartamento, por suerte había decidido darle una llave para que pueda entrar y salir cuando quisiera, aunque considerando lo de esta mañana, puede que no haya sido tan buena idea. Fui al living, me hice una sopa ya que con Alice habíamos probado tantos platos diferentes en el catering que mi estomago estaba muy lleno. Me recosté en el sofá y puse esa típica comedia romántica, pero antes que llegáramos a la mitad de la película el sueño me venció. En algún momento de la noche habrá llegado Edward porque sentí como me levantaba del sofá para llevarme a mi cama y al poco tiempo sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, un beso en mi cabello y un "te amo". Quería contestarle pero el cansancio era más grande que yo.

Los siguientes días fueron prácticamente iguales, Edward se iba antes que despertara dejándome flores, el desayuno listo y una nota diciéndome cuanto me amaba. Luego venia Alice y ultimábamos los detalles de la boda, para a la noche caer rendida antes que Edward llegara, ya que se pasaba todos los días en el estudio de grabación trabajando con sus nuevas canciones y dormíamos abrazados. Extrañaba estar con él y sus besos pero todo el tema de la boda y el no recibir noticias de Rose me estaban afectando mas de la cuenta. Necesitaba desenmascarar a Jacob lo antes posible.

El día antes de la boda Rose, temprano por la mañana llamo para avisar que había logrado sacar fotos de Jacob con una rubia pero por desgracia no había podido ni ver ni fotografiar la cara de la rubia, pero con las fotos en mano, en las que se veía a Jacob a punto de tener sexo con la rubia, era mas que suficiente para desenmascarar la mentira. Dijo que iba a llegar en un par de horas, así que ahora podía estar mas tranquila.

Habían pasado 4 horas y Rose aun no llegaba, estábamos con Alice en mi apartamento esperando que llegara, cuando sonó el timbre de una modo desesperado, que nos provoco saltar del sofá.

-Bella, no sabes lo que ha pasado, camino aquí, un coche se atravesó en nuestro camino, nos asaltaron, nos hicieron entregarles la cámara fotográfica y nos amenazaron y golpearon a Emmett con que no te dijéramos nada, sino lo pagaríamos con nuestra- dijo mas furiosa que enojada- esto no cabe duda que es obra del perro mugroso, debe haberse dado cuenta que lo seguíamos.

Con estas noticias el alma se me fue al cuerpo, pero tenia que alegrarme que a mis amigos no los hubieran lastimado o matado. Eso no me lo perdonaría jamás. Ahora el tema era conseguir pruebas en contra de Jacob.

-Rose, tranquilízate por favor, lo importante es que no les hicieron daño, ya veremos la manera de desenmascararlo. Ahora la boda sigue en pie, le estoy haciendo gastar mucho, pero mucho dinero y además la humillación, lo único que faltaba era que Jasper solucione el tema de la licencia. Y la buena noticia es que mi padre no ira, porque tuvo unos asuntos que resolver en el exterior y Garrett lo va a reemplazar- dije saltando de alegría con las últimas noticias- así que no lo tendré que enfrentar también a él.

Continuamos hablando y pasando el rato juntas, y tranquilizando a Rose que no había poder que la calmara, hasta que un poco mejor decidió ir de compras. Decidí mandarle un mensaje a Edward avisándole de las noticias y que iba a salir con las chicas. Después de pasar una linda tarde, en la que después de algunas compras, entre ellas lencería de Victoria's Secrets, la cual decidí llevar puesto el hermoso conjunto de encaje y satén azul oscuro, el color favorito de Edward en mi, para ver si esta vez podía tener una linda noche con él después de tantos días. Fuimos a un Starbucks para tomar un café con unos muffins.

Una vez terminadas las compras, las chicas me llevaron al apartamento, despidiéndonos hasta el día siguiente. Entre al apartamento y me encuentro con la mas hermosas de las sorpresas, la mesa puesta, velas iluminando todo el apartamento y Edward con un ramo de fresias en medio del living. Cerré la puerta y corrí a sus brazos para besarlo profundamente.

-Hola amor, pensé que después de las ultimas noticias y siendo la boda mañana querías tener una mágica noche conmigo.

-Ed…ward, me has dejado sin palabras, es hermoso todo esto- dije colgándome nuevamente de su cuello y besándolo por toda su cara.

-Me alegro que te guste preciosa, ahora comamos, que luego tengo una sorpresa para vos- alce una ceja al escuchar la palabra sorpresa- no me pongas esa cara que te aseguro que te gustara.

Comimos tranquilamente una rica carne al horno, con una salsa de hongos y unas papas a la crema, todo cocinado por Edward. Estaba delicioso y me sorprendió gratamente las habilidades culinarias que había adquirido mi futuro marido, porque cada vez tenia menos dudas, que un día, espero que no muy lejano me casaría con Edward. Una vez que terminamos de comer, Edward levanto los platos para llevarlos a la cocina y trajo el postre, fresas, chocolates y champagne.

-Vamos a celebrar y brindar por nosotros y porque estamos juntos- dijo sirviendo las copas y extendiéndome una a mí- porque nos amamos y nadie volverá a separarnos- continúo para acercar su copa para chocarla con la mía, y luego ambos tomamos un sorbo del champagne.

Terminamos con el postre con caricias, y besos robados, con miradas cómplices y felices. Luego de recoger la mesa, me llevo hasta el sofá y me hizo sentar.

-Bella estos últimos días estuve escribiendo una canción para ti, para demostrar todo lo que significas para mí- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, para luego tomar su guitarra y sentarse frente a mí. A los pocos segundos, una hermosa melodía comenzó a inundar todo el apartamento.

_**My bed sheets feel empty  
When you're not home  
Your heartbeat helps me sleep  
Your breath soothes my soul**_

Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all I've ever needed  
You're all I've ever needed

I love you more than I knew  
I could ever love someone  
And got it all so deep  
I can barely even breathe  
If I need a shelter from the storm

Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all I've ever needed  
Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all I've ever needed

Every promise I made  
Has lead us up to this day  
Please, remember my love  
When you've forgotten your way

And this ache in my heart  
Makes me want to stand tall  
I let them take me down  
What if this isn't my fault  
Tell me it's not my fault  
Tell me it's not my fault

Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all I've ever needed  
Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all I've ever needed  
You're all I've ever needed

I love you more than I knew  
I could ever love someone  
Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all I've ever needed

_**(All I've ever needed – Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed)**_

Una vez termino la canción, con lágrimas en mis ojos de la emoción salte en sus brazos para besarlo intensamente.

-TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO- repetía entre besos- me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del planeta, es hermosa- dije entre lagrimas y besos, mientras él acariciaba mis mejillas para secar mis lagrimas alternando con sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto.

Seguimos besándonos, primero eran besos tiernos hasta que se fueron intensificando y se fueron volviendo mas apasionados. Edward me tomo en brazos y me llevo a mi habitación depositándome suavemente en la cama para ponerse sobre mí.

Dejo de besarme mis labios, para besar mi nariz, mis mejillas, mis ojos y continuar bajando por mi mandíbula para seguir por mi cuello. Mientras sus manos acariciaban mis costados para luego ir al frente para desabrochar los botones de mi camisa para ir besando mi clavícula y seguir besando las partes de mi cuerpo que iban quedando al descubierto. Una vez que termino de desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, levanto la vista para mirarme directamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban oscuros por la pasión y nubosos de lujuria igual que los míos.

-¿Tenias algún plan para esta noche?- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al sostén que había comprado.

-Digamos que me ganaste de mano, tenia planeado…- interrumpió mis palabras para besarme con mas pasión aun.

-Basta de palabras- dijo una vez separo sus labios.

Continuamos besándonos y continuo tocando y acariciando mi cuerpo como si lo estuviera adorando, mientras yo le iba sacando la camisa y la remera para luego acariciar sus abdominales marcados y tan perfectos que me enloquecían. Una vez logre dejar al descubierto su torso, él me levanto ligeramente de la cama, para desabrochar mi sostén y atacar a besos mis pechos, pasar la lengua por uno de mis pezones, mientras con su mano torturaba el otro, para luego alternar entre uno y otro entre besos, pequeñas mordidas y succiones a mis pezones, pellizcando el otro con sus dedos, haciendo con esto que cabeza girara a un lado y al otro, loca por la pasión, gimiendo y suspirando por el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Siguió sus besos por mis pechos y fue bajando por mi panza, hasta llegar a la cintura de mis vaqueros, desabrochándolos y bajándolos para sacarlos de mis piernas. Observo mis pequeñas bragas y regalándome una de sus sonrisas que hacen que se me inunden, comenzó a besar mi panza y mis caderas besando sobre el elástico de las bragas para luego morder mi clítoris por sobre la bragas haciéndome saltar y gemir por la sorpresa, podía sentir su calido aliento a través de la tela junto con la humedad que tenia, mientras iba besando sobre las bragas para luego tomar los bordes del elástico y comenzar a sacarlas por mis piernas mientras besaba mis muslos, detrás de mis rodillas y mis tobillos para luego tirar las bragas al piso y comenzar a subir repitiendo el recorrido hasta llegar nuevamente a mi centro y torturarlo con sus labios y lengua entrando y saliendo de mi vagina, y después pasar a succionar mi clítoris mientras primero un dedo y luego otro mas entraban en mi, buscando el maravilloso punto G, que en cuento lo encontró con sus dedos me hizo explotar en uno de los mas intensos de los orgasmos que él me haya regalado.

Una vez baje de mi orgasmo, Edward fue subiendo por mi cuerpo, besándolo y acariciándolo hasta llegar a mis labios, en los cuales pude sentir mi sabor y que logro volver a encenderme como si no hubiera explotado hace unos minutos. Mientras seguimos con el beso, en un impulso de mi parte logre recostar a Edward sobre su espalda y sentada a horcajadas sobre él continúe besándolo para luego dedicarme a besar su cuello, bajar por su clavícula y seguir bajando para besar y succionar levemente sus pezones y continuar el camino con mis labios y mi lengua, y mis manos hasta llegar a la cintura de sus vaqueros, para luego desabrocharlos y bajarlos junto con sus boxer hasta dejarlo en las mismas condiciones que me encontraba yo, desnudo y maravilloso como solo él podía ser. Fui subiendo por su cuerpo, rozando mis pezones erectos en sus muslos cuando fui subiendo y tomando su hermoso y grande erección me la lleve a la boca, logrando que Edward gimiera y gruñera. Trabaje su erección primero con mi lengua, subiendo y bajando, marcando un ritmo lento, llegando luego a la cabeza y jugar con mi lengua por su raja, para luego meterla en mi boca y succionar fuertemente, y bajar para tomar todo lo que pudiera con mi boca, mientras que con mis manos masajeaba sus testículos y acariciaba la parte de mi boca que no llegaba a tomarlo.

-Be...lla pa..ra… me… voy… a… ve…nir… y… no… qui…ero… ha…cer…lo… en… tu… bo…ca- dijo entre jadeos, lo que provoco que aumentara el ritmo de mi boca en su erección y mis manos en sus testículos.

Antes que me diera cuenta, Edward me tomo por los hombros, me tomo de las caderas y coloco a horcajadas sobre él posicionando mi centro en su erección y me bajo hasta que lo sentí bien dentro mío. Comenzó marcando el ritmo de sus penetraciones mientras sostenía mis caderas, para luego comenzar a subir sus manos para pellizcar mis pezones y dejarme a mi llevar el ritmo lento y profundo hasta que se sentó y tomo mis pezones en su boca succionando fuertemente provocando que acelerara mis movimientos, para segundos después sentir como mi centro presionaba su dura erección, sintiéndola pulsar dentro mío. No duramos más de dos empujones mas para estallar, gritando nuestros nombres, en un orgasmo increíble del cual no pudimos recuperarnos pasados 5 minutos.

Edward se recostó llevándome con él y sin salir de mi interior nos quedamos abrazados hasta que por fin nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaron, pero aun así podía sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón de Edward.

-Eso ha sido increíble- dijo aun con su respiración un poco acelerada- lo tendré en cuenta si recibo lo mismo por cada canción que te escriba.

-Pues si, por cada canción igual de hermosa que me regales, tendrás un orgasmo igual- dije mientras me levantaba para recostarme a su lado.

Nos quedamos besándonos y acariciándonos unos minutos más mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos con todo el amor que teníamos el uno por el otro hasta que abrazados nos dejamos llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente desperté por el timbre muy insistente en brazos de mi Edward. Durante la noche nos habíamos despertado acariciándonos para volver a hacer el amor 2 veces más. Bese a Edward que gruño por tener que levantarme, tome mi bata y mientras me la ponía me dirigí a la puerta para encontrar a una Alice muy acelerada.

-Pero que cara que tienes- dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras entraba al departamento, enseguida apareció Edward vestido y lanzándole una mirada envenenada, le dijo- por mas que lo vaya a plantar podrías haberla dejado dormir.

-Primero que nada, Alice, Hola, buen día, y segundo con Edward no te metas, que yo quise dormir poco, ya que esta boda no me interesa- dijo cruzándome de brazos y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento, tienes razón- dijo luciendo arrepentida- Hola Bella, lista para dejar plantado a Jacob, ¿verdad?- pregunto- por mas que la boda no te importe quiero que luzcas increíble.

-Pues si, estoy lista- dije rindiéndome, ya que con ella no se podía discutir- cuando quieras empezamos.

-Perfecto, empezamos ahora, así que Edward, adiós.

-¿Por qué me tengo que ir?- pregunto haciendo un hermoso puchero, me lo quería comer a besos.

-Porque la tengo que preparar, la veras en la iglesia, ahora vete.

-OK, me voy- se acerco a mi luego de tomar su chaqueta- nos vemos cuando lo humilles, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, tendrías que directamente no ir, pero estoy para apoyarte en todas tus decisiones, nos encontramos aquí una vez que salgas de la iglesia- dijo dándome un beso profundo en el cual confirmaba todo el amor que sentía por mi.

En cuanto Edward se fue, me metí en la ducha, y luego comenzamos con todas las sesiones de belleza correspondientes, peinado, maquillaje, en los cuales nos arreglamos mutuamente, ya que Alice también tenía que estar lista como mi madrina de bodas. Una vez maquilladas y peinadas, nos enfundamos en nuestros respectivos vestidos, sin mencionar el tiempo que llevo meterse dentro del traje de novia, luego nos calzamos los zapatos. A los 5 minutos de estar listas, llego la limusina con Garrett dentro, para llevarnos a la iglesia.

Ya esta, había llegado el momento. La humillación de Jacob llegaría en menos de una hora y al fin seria libre de él para disfrutar plenamente a Edward.

Jacob POV

No puedo creer que los amiguitos de Bella me hayan seguido y descubierto. Por suerte Tanya se dio cuenta y pudimos frenarlos. La idea de Tanya de asaltarlos y amenazarlos fue excelente, me sorprende como este títere cabeza hueca sea capaz de tener buenas ideas. Igualmente las cosas estaban complicándose un poco, por suerte en unas pocas horas Bella seria mi esposa, y podría controlar su dinero, sus negocios, y su vida como quisiera, si estaba en contra y se oponía, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias, no tiene la menor idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer, y espero que no sea capaz de provocar a mi demonio interior. El cual estaba completa y absolutamente obsesionado con ella desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ella, y así como hice, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tenerla conmigo, desde mentir, engañar y robar, hasta matar. Pero Bella es una mujer inteligente, pero a la vez ingenua, esa es claramente la razón por la que estoy con ella, la pude engañar siempre.

La perdida de memoria me asusto un poco para ser sincero conmigo mismo, ya que mis planes se veían entorpecidos. Por suerte las mentiras que le dije no las recordó, sino esta boda no se estaría efectuando. Por suerte por fin de tantos años planeándolo, Bella iba a ser mi esposa y todo valdría la pena, el tiempo y el dinero invertido en esta boda.

Parado frente al cura en el altar, los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada, ya que Bella estaba retrasada 15 minutos y me estaba asustando seriamente que Rosalie y Emmett no hayan hecho caso a las amenazas y le dijeran toda la verdad a Bella y ella me dejara plantado.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos observe a la gente que estaba allí, estaba todo el mundo y hasta la prensa había invitado, era el acontecimiento del año. Hasta Edward estaba, mirándome fijamente. Le sonreí con suficiencia observando lo triste y cabizbajo que se veía, ya que la amaba y no había logrado reconquistarla. Desvió su mirada ya que claramente no podía verme disfrutar de mi momento, el cual tendría que estar disfrutando él y no yo, si no hubiera sido por Tanya y por mí.

Un carraspeo me saco de continuar mirando a Edward, y al girar para ver al cura, me señala a las puertas dobles de la iglesia, las cuales estaban abiertas y me mostraban la imagen de un ángel, de mi Bella junto a Garrett, el cual Charlie me informo que seria su padrino por unas complicaciones que le impedían venir a la boda, demostrando así que clase de padre era, lo cual era malo para Bella pero bueno para mi, así la podría manejar como quisiera.

Comenzó la marcha nupcial y Bella se fue acercando por el pasillo con la alfombra roja, y los bancos a los costados de esta decorados con flores y cintas, en donde se encontraban nuestros invitados. Estaba hermosa, era una visión, un regalo para la vista, y el vestido que había especificado le quedaba a la perfección. Continuaron caminando a paso lento por el pasillo hasta que al fin la tuve frente a mí, con su velo cubriendo su rostro. Tome su mano del brazo de Garrett y juntos caminamos los dos pasos hasta estar frente al cura.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para...


End file.
